Du kannst ihn nicht ersetzen!
by LEONEL
Summary: Aragorn hat sein Amt als König Gondors aufgenommen. Der Bruder Boromirs sollte sein Stadthalter sein? Aber der ist so anders als Boromir! Dann passieren einige Dinge, und der Verdacht fällt auf Faramir.
1. Default Chapter

Personen, Daten und Orte habe ich mir von Prof. Tolkien ausgeliehen. Sie werden unbeschadet zurückgegeben.  
Diese Story schrieb ich nicht, um Geld damit zu verdienen. Jetzt und auch in Zukunft nicht.  
  
Personen: Alle die wir lieben.  
  
Also ich versuche es mal. Eigentlich mag ich Storys nur mit Beiden Brüdern. Aber dann hatte ich diese im Kopf. Und da gab es keinen Boromir mehr. Schade!  
Nach der Krönung und den Hochzeiten nimmt Aragorn sein Amt als König wahr. So wie sein junger Statthalter sein Amt wahrnimmt.  
Aragorn ist ja bekanntlich weit mit Boromir gewandert. Er hat ihn kennen und schätzen gelernt. Den tapferen Krieger und Kämpfer.  
Während sein Bruder eher eine sanfte Natur war. Aragorn kann sich nicht so recht mit diesem jungen Mann anfreunden. Als dann einige merkwürdige Dinge passieren, fällt der Verdacht auf Faramir.

* * *

Faramir saß steif in dem Sessel, der unter dem Fenster in der Bibliothek stand.  
Seine Hände lagen auf seinen Oberschenkeln und er starrte ins Leere.  
Heute hatte ihn der König zum Essen rufen lassen. Bisher konnte er immer mit Eowyn in ihren Gemächern speisen.  
Weit ab von all den anderen!  
Die Vorstellung gleich in dem großen Speisesaal zu gehen, indem er so häufig mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder gegessen hatte, schmerzte ihn.  
Noch immer war er traumatisiert durch die Ereignisse des Ringkrieges.  
Sein geliebter Bruder war tot, so wie auch sein Vater.  
Und bisher wollte ihm keiner die Umstände des Todes seines Vaters sagen.  
Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, waren Feuer und Rauch.  
Aber was hatte das mit seinem Vater zu tun?  
  
Der König war gekommen und hatte sein Amt aufgenommen.  
Der einzige Mensch der ihm Zuversicht gab und den Mut weiter zu leben, war Eowyn. Manchmal konnte er nicht glauben, dass diese wunderschöne Schildmaid aus Rohan ihn wirklich liebte.  
Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nur die Liebe seines Bruders gehabt.  
Sein Bruder war ihm Vater und Mutter gewesen. Er war sein Lehrer und Freund. Jetzt war er tot.  
Länger konnte er nicht warten, er musste jetzt gehen.  
Seufzend stand er auf und ging den unvermeidlichen Weg. Seine Beine waren schwer, so wie auch sein Herz.  
  
Aragorn hatte bis jetzt nur ein paar mal die Gelegenheit gehabt, um mit Faramir zu sprechen.  
Heute hatte er alle zum Essen rufen lassen.  
Faramir war so anders als sein Bruder. Äußerlich waren sie sich sehr ähnlich, aber die Wesenszüge waren so grundverschieden.  
Boromir war ein stolzer, herrischer Mann. Ein tapferer und mutiger Kämpfer. Aber er hatte auch viel Herz.  
Oft hatte er mit den Hobbits gealbert und gelacht.  
Und letztendlich hatte er sie mit seinem Leben verteidigt.  
Aragorn hatte ihn gemocht. Er wusste, dass Boromir ihm als König gefolgt wäre. Es waren seine letzten Worte gewesen.  
Und Aragorn erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, den er in dieser Stunde verspürte. Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz und seine Tränen für diesen Mann.  
Schmerz und Tränen für den Mann, der eigentlich sein Stadthalter hätte sein sollen!  
Faramir dagegen war ruhig und besonnen. In seinen blauen Augen war nie zu erkennen, was er dachte. Oder was er fühlte.  
Er war immer korrekt und bemüht ihm zu Diensten zu sein.  
Aber irgendwie konnte er nicht viel mit ihm als Mensch anfangen.  
Das steife Verhalten des jungen Mannes verunsicherte ihn.  
Aragorn erinnerte sich, dass Boromir ein paar mal seinen Bruder erwähnte.  
Als er von ihm sprach, war die Liebe zu seinen Bruder zu hören und in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.  
In Elronds Rat erwähnte er, dass er mit ihm auf der Brücke in Osgiliath stand, als sie fiel.  
Nur vier Männer konnten sich damals schwimmend zum Westufer retten. Darunter auch die Brüder.  
  
Sie hatten bereits alle ihre Plätze eingenommen.  
Aragorn saß an einem Ende des großen Tisches. An seiner rechten Seite saß Arwen.  
Der linke Platz war noch verwaist, dort sollte sein Stadthalter sitzen.  
Ja, es waren alle gekommen! Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas und die vier Hobbits.  
Frodo schien auch wieder erholt. Obwohl er noch immer einen Verband an seiner Hand trug.  
Der Raum war erfüllt von unbeschwerten Geschnatter und Lachen.  
In Aragorn kroch ein wenig Unmut herauf. Er hasste Unpünktlichkeit!  
  
Arwen sah in dem Gesicht ihres Gatten die aufkommende Stimmung. Sie legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.  
Aragorn sah sie an. Sie flüsterte: „Er wird kommen. Lasse ihm die Zeit."  
Als ein Flügel der großen Türe sich öffnete, verstummten die Gespräche.  
Alle sahen zur Türe.  
Sie sahen einen stolzen, jungen Mann, mit blonden, langen Haaren, den Raum betreten.  
Er trat zu dem Tisch und verbeugte sich vor dem König. Dann nahm er seinen Platz ein.  
Aragorn eröffnete das Essen.  
Auch während des Essens war eine fröhliche Unterhaltung im Gange.  
Nur Faramir beteiligte sich nicht.  
Einmal sah er, wie Eowyn zum König hin auflachte und ihre Augen blitzten ihn an.  
Es gab ihm einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Wie gern würde er auch so unbeschwert sein!  
Zu reden und zu lachen!  
Einige male sprachen ihn die Hobbits an. Er spürte, dass sie versuchten ihn aufzumuntern.  
Seine Antworten waren steif und hölzern.  
Außer ihm, hatten alle anderen gemeinsam etwas erlebt. Sie alle waren gemeinsam gewandert und haben Abenteuer erlebt.  
Während er in dieser Zeit in Ithilien an der Seite seiner Männer gekämpft hatte.  
  
Ein paar mal beobachtete Eowyn besorgt ihren Gatten. Auch ihr fiel auf, wie steif und verschlossen er war.  
Sie sah seine umschatteten Augen. Und sie spürte seine Unsicherheit, die er mit Arroganz zu verdecken suchte.  
  
Aragorn sah erstaunt auf, als Faramir sich erhob und sich in seine Richtung verbeugte.  
„Mein König, bitte erlaubt mir, mich von der Tafel zu entfernen."  
Aragorn war verwirrt. „Ihr könnt gehen."  
Er sah Faramir hinterher, bis er die Türe hinter sich schloss.  
Auch die Gespräche der anderen waren verstummt.  
Gimli zupfte an seinem Bart und sah Aragorn an.  
„Aragorn, jeder Fels hat mehr Leben in sich, als Dein Stadthalter."  
Eowyns Stimme peitschte durch den Raum. „Hütet Eure Zunge, Herr Zwerg. Ihr sprecht von meinem Mann."  
Gandalf sah dem Zwerg scharf ins Gesicht. „Urteile nicht über Menschen die Du nicht kennst."  
Alle sahen den Zauberer überrascht an. Überrascht über die Schärfe der Stimme Gandalfs!  
  
"Ihr alle kennt ihn nicht. Ihr wisst nicht, was er in seinem Leben durchgemacht hat. Sein Vater hat ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht."  
Die Hobbits sahen den Zauberer mit offenem Mund an, als er weitersprach.  
„Woher soll er wissen, was richtig ist? Zeit seines Lebens durfte er an diesem Tisch nicht reden.  
Freunde hatte er keine. Faramir hatte nie die Chance seine Gefühle zeigen zu dürfen. In seinem Herzen war er nie ein Kämpfer, aber er musste kämpfen. Und er tat es, für sein Land, für sein Bruder und um die Anerkennung seines Vaters zu erlangen."  
Gandalf sah ihnen allen nacheinander in die Augen.  
„Sein ganzes Leben war ein Kampf. Als die Brüder noch Kinder waren, war ich mal zu Besuch in der Stadt.  
Ich speiste mit dem Truchsess und seinen Söhnen. Boromir hatte sich verschluckt und musste husten.  
Dabei spuckte er ein Stück Fleisch aus. Denethor hat es ignoriert, Faramir bemühte sich nicht zu lachen, aber ein Grinsen konnte sich der kleine Junge nicht verkneifen."  
Jetzt fing Gandalfs Blick den des Königs ein.  
„Am nächsten Tag war ich mit Faramir in den Archiven verabredet. Er kam nicht."  
Pippin konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Warum ist er nicht gekommen?"  
Gandalf sah dem Hobbit in die Augen. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Peregrin Tuk."  
Dann schaute er wieder in die Runde.  
„Ich suchte ihn! Fündig wurde ich in den Häusern der Heilung. Er sagte, er hätte sich beim  
Schwertkampf-Üben verletzt. Aber wie bekommt man Peitschenstriemen auf den Rücken vom Schwert-Kampf?"  
Es war Stille in dem Zimmer. Nein, das hatte keiner geahnt!  
Eowyn war innerlich erstarrt. Sie hatte es auch nicht gewusst. Schuldgefühle bauten sich in ihr auf.  
Über ihr Leben und über Rohan hatte sie ihm viel erzählt. Aber er hatte nie etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählt.  
  
Faramir hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können.  
Diese Unbeschwertheit, das Lachen, dass in seine Ohren drang.  
Auch Eowyn schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Obwohl er wusste, dass es Unsinn war, beschlich ihn Eifersucht.  
Eifersucht auf ihre Fähigkeit Gefühle auszuleben.  
Seine Schritte führten ihn in dem Flügel des Gebäudes, wo die Räume seines Bruders und die seinen waren.  
Auch die Gemächer seines Vaters waren in diesem Flügel. Dann fand er sich in dem Arbeitszimmer seines Bruders wieder.  
Wie oft war er all die Jahre in diesem Raum gewesen?  
Wie oft hatten er und Boromir hier zusammen gesessen und geredet oder gelacht?  
In einer Ecke des Raumes war auf einem Ständer die Rüstung Boromirs. Er ging dort hin, um sie zu berühren.  
Seine Hand glitt fast zärtlich über den Helm der Rüstung.  
Boromir hatte ihn nie getragen.  
Denethor hatte ihn immer wieder gemahnt deswegen, aber sein Bruder hatte darüber nur gelacht.  
In der Aufregung der vergangenen Wochen hatte er keine Zeit gefunden, um über Boromir zu trauern.  
Er hatte es nicht an sich rankommen lassen, hatte es verdrängt.  
Wochenlang hatte er mit dieser Fassade aus Arroganz und Stolz seinen Schmerz gegenüber den anderen Menschen verborgen.  
Auch Eowyn gegenüber.  
Hier in den Räumen Boromirs verließ ihn seine Beherrschung. Auch als Kind hatte er in diesen Räumen oft geweint.  
Langsam brach er in die Knie und ließ seinen Tränen ihren Lauf. Keiner war hier, der diese Schwäche sehen oder hören würde.  
Seine Fassade fiel von ihm. Und er ließ es zu.  
Er ließ seinen Schmerz über den Verlust seines geliebten Bruder unbeherrscht heraus.  
Faramir kniete vor der Rüstung seines toten Bruders und erlaubte sich seinem Schmerz hinzugeben.  
  
Jetzt war Eowyn doch besorgt.  
Es war spät, aber Faramir war noch immer nicht gekommen.  
Sie hatte sich schon umgezogen und trug ihre Schlafrobe. Voller Unruhe ging sie in den Gemächern, die sie mit Faramir teilte umher.  
Wo blieb er nur?  
Es klopfte an der Türe. Sie fuhr herum. „Kommt herein."  
Voller Überraschung sah sie Aragorn den Raum betreten. „Verzeiht, wenn ich störe."  
Einen Moment war es ihr unangenehm, da sie nur die Schlafrobe trug.  
„Ihr stört nicht."  
Aragorn schloss die Türe und sah sie an. „Ich wollte nur kurz mit Faramir sprechen."  
Ihre Stimme war bekümmert. „Er ist noch nicht gekommen. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Die Räume, in denen ich ihn vermutet hätte, ist er nicht."  
Aragorn war erstaunt. „Er ist nicht hier?"  
Er hatte gespürt, dass in Faramir irgendetwas vorging. Aragorn wusste auch, dass der junge Mann eine Mauer um sich aufgebaut hatte.  
Gandalf hatte noch mit ihm über Faramir gesprochen, hatte ihm einiges aus dem Leben des zweitgeborenen Sohnes des Truchsess erzählt.  
Dies war der Grund, der ihn hierher führte. Es verlangte ihm, mit Faramir zu sprechen.  
Einen Moment überlegte er, dabei fiel ihm wieder die Schönheit Eowyns auf.  
Ihre leuchtenden blauen Augen, ihr seidiges blondes Haar. Das Nachtgewand ließ einen Blick auf ihren makellosen Körper zu.  
Schnell wendete er seinen Blick von ihr ab.  
„Vielleicht finde ich ihn. Ich wünsche Euch eine geruhsame Nacht." Dann verließ er das Zimmer. 


	2. Was für ein Tag!

* * *

Meine liebe Celebne, tausend Dank für Dein treues Review.  
Es freut mich, dass Dir der Anfang der Geschichte gut gefällt. Auch in dieser Geschichte muß Faramir so einiges erleben, aber diesmal hat er Eowyn an seiner Seite.

* * *

Liebe May20, auch Dir einen Dank für Dein Review.  
(Du weißt ja selber, so was motiviert zum weiterschreiben.)  
Ja, in dieser Geschichte spielen die Gefühle der Charaktere auch eine große Rolle.  
Jeder von ihnen hat in dem Ringkrieg sein eigenes Schicksal erlitten.  
Jeder von ihnen hat seine eigene Vergangenheit. Sein eigenes Abenteuer.  
Meine Gedanken setzten dort an, wo Prof. Tolkien aufgehört hat.

* * *

Liebe elektra121, es freut mich ungemein, dass Du dieses Review endlich geschrieben hast.  
Ich las, dass Du meine anderen Storys gelesen hast. Das gibt mir das Gefühl, dass sie doch noch von anderen gelesen werden. Danke.  
Ja, ich habe Denethor teilweise sehr düster beschrieben. Aber die Geschichten waren so in meinem Kopf.  
Ich selber mag ihn auch, sehr sogar. Auch weiß ich seinen Grund, warum er in dem Buch, Faramir gegenüber so ablehnend war.  
Zu der Arroganz Faramirs in dieser Geschichte. Es ist keine Arroganz.  
Er ist unsicher und er versucht diese Unsicherheit mit einer gespielten Arroganz, gegenüber den anderen Menschen zu verstecken.  
Es ist eine äußerliche Fassade, die er den anderen zeigt.  
Eigentlich ist er so, wie Du ihn beschrieben hast.  
Vielleicht habe es ich mit der deutschen Sprache nicht so richtig ausdrücken können?  
Aber das Beste ist! DU fragst nach meinem Pferd!  
Sie ist der Grund, warum ich diese Schreiberei angefangen habe. Erst einmal hat noch jemand darauf reagiert, aber es kam dann nichts mehr.  
Am 16.09.04 wird sie in der Klinik nochmals untersucht. Dort entscheidet es sich.  
Wird sie leben oder lasse ich sie dort töten?  
Sollte ab diesem Tag nichts mehr von mir zu lesen sein, wird es wohl das letztere sein, das sie ereilt hat.  
Ein Pferd mit Schmerzen, möchte ich nicht haben.  
Einen Partner in vielen Situationen über zehn Jahre hinweg, soll sein weiteres Leben nicht mit Schmerzen leben.

* * *

In dieser Nacht schien der Mond und erhellte ein wenig das Zimmer.  
Von dem öffnen und schließen der Schlafzimmertüre erwachte Eowyn.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah Faramir.  
„Faramir, wo warst Du? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!"  
Der setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und lächelte müde.  
„Ich habe ein wenig Zeit für mich gebraucht. Es tut mir leid, wenn Du dir Sorgen gemacht hast."  
Eowyn erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Komm ins Bett."  
Sie beobachtete, wie er sich auszog und eine Welle der Liebe durchflutete sie.  
Endlich waren sie zusammen im Bett.  
Faramir beugte sich über seine Frau und strich durch ihr seidiges Haar. „Eowyn, ich liebe Dich. Du gibst mir Zuversicht und Kraft."  
Sie umschlang ihn und zog ihn näher an sich.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem innigen Kuss.  
Sie fühlte seine Liebe zu ihr, seinen unersättlichen Hunger geliebt zu werden.  
Und das wollte sie ihm auch geben.  
Faramir war innerlich noch aufgewühlt von dem Besuch in seines Bruders Räume.  
Recht schnell lag ihre Nachtrobe auf dem Fußboden. Seine Hände glitten ganz zart über ihren Körper, fühlten die weiche, samtige Haut Eowyns.  
Sie kam seinen Brührungen entgegen.  
Als er einen Pfad von Küssen von ihrem Hals bis zum Bauchnabel setzte, konnte sie seine langen Haare auf ihrer Haut spüren.  
Es war wie eine zusätzliche Reizung.  
Für Beide wurde es eine lange und leidenschaftliche Nacht.  
  
Die Sonne schickte ihre goldenen Strahlen durch das Fenster.  
Eowyn erwachte und sah, dass Faramir im Bett saß und sie beobachtete.  
Sie lächelte ihn an. „Heute erwartet Dich der König. Ab Heute wirst Du auch offiziell Dein Amt antreten."  
Sein Lächeln wirkte etwas gequält als er nickte. Schon den ganzen Morgen dachte er daran.  
Der König, die Ratsmitglieder und noch andere Staatsmänner würden anwesend sein.  
Es waren die Ratsmitglieder und Staatsmänner, die auch unter seinem Vater gedient haben.  
Aragorn hatte sie der Einfachheit halber übernommen. Faramir mochte nicht alle von ihnen und einige mochten ihn nicht.  
Er seufzte. „Dann werde ich mich wohl fertig machen müssen."  
„Wollen wir nicht erst Frühstücken." Sie frühstückten sonst immer zusammen.  
„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich werde keinen Bissen runterkriegen. Ich will es hinter mir haben."  
Sie wollte ihn aufmuntern. „Das schaffst Du schon."  
Er verließ das Bett und verschwand im Waschraum.  
  
In dem Konferenzraum war ein sehr großer langer Tisch.  
Die Stühle darum hatten hohe Lehnen, Armlehnen hatten sie keine.  
Sie sahen genau so aus, wie man darauf saß.  
Äußerst unbequem!  
Aber eine Konferenz war auch nicht immer eine bequeme Sache.  
Im Moment war es eine äußerst unbequeme Sache.  
Aragorn saß an einem Ende, gekleidet in seiner offiziellen Tracht des Königs.  
Die Krone Gondors zierte sein Haupt.  
Aber diese Sachen zu tragen war für Aragorn auch unbequem.  
Und dass sein Stadthalter nicht erschien, ließ seine Laune nicht steigen.  
Alle anderen Personen waren bereits da und hatten ihre Plätze eingenommen.  
Alles wartete auf Faramir!  
Wo blieb der?  
  
Faramir hatte das Gewand gewählt, dass er am Tage der Krönung des Königs trug.  
Es war ein langer Weg bis zu dem Raum, den er anstrebte. Und eilig hatte er es wirklich nicht.  
Langsam schritt er den Korridor entlang.  
Seine Schritte waren fest, aber auch sehr leise. Diese Eigenschaft des Waldläufers hatte er nicht abgelegt.  
Jetzt näherte er sich einem Nebengang. Dort waren verschieden Diensträume.  
Es waren Stimmen zu hören.  
Als er einige Satzfetzen verstand, blieb er stehen. Was hörte er da?  
„…Zwietracht unter das Volk streuen…" „…König nicht fähig…" „Amt….Stadtkämmerer" „…Zweifel…..Truchsess…"  
Die Stimmen entfernten sich.  
Faramir dachte nach, sollte er ihnen folgen? Aber er musste zum König!  
Er entschied, das dies hier wichtiger wäre und näherte sich leise dem Gang.  
Dann schaute er vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
Zwei Männer entfernten sich. Sie sprachen noch immer. Aber es war nicht mehr zu verstehen.  
Vorsichtig folgte er ihnen. Wenn das Licht nicht so dunkel wäre, könnte man die Männer vielleicht erkennen.  
Er versuchte näher an die Gestalten ran zu kommen. Fast durch das ganze Gebäude folgte er ihnen.  
Dann war das Ziel der Männer zu sehen. Das Dienstzimmer des Stadtkämmerers!  
Das war ja hochinteressant! War einer von ihnen der Stadtkämmerer? Es war nicht zu erkennen.  
Dann verschwanden die Männer in dem Zimmer.  
An der Türe angekommen überlegte er wieder.  
Sollte er das Zimmer betreten und die Männer darauf ansprechen?  
Oder lieber erst den König informieren?  
Was war jetzt die richtige Entscheidung?  
Sollte er sie darauf ansprechen, würden sie es leugnen. Und beweisen konnte er es nicht!  
Nein, er würde erst den König informieren.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde Wartezeit brach Aragorn die Sitzung ab.  
Er konnte das hämische Grinsen einiger Männer sehen.  
„Ein feiner Stadthalter. Kommt noch nicht mal zu seiner eigenen Bekanntmachung."  
Es war nur leise gesprochen, aber Aragorn hatte es gehört. Und er kochte innerlich!  
Seinem Bruder, Boromir, wäre das nicht passiert!  
Wieder schmerzte es ihn, dass dieser Mann tot war.  
Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten, stand auch er auf und ging.  
Sein Weg führte ihn in seine Gemächer.  
  
Endlich hatte Faramir den großen Raum erreicht. Er hatte es schon geahnt, wollte es aber wissen.  
Seine Ahnung war richtig, der Raum war leer. Wo könnte der König sein?  
In seinem Dienstzimmer oder in seinen Gemächern?  
In dieser Reihenfolge wollte er es versuchen.  
  
Aragorn fegte durch die Türe und ließ sie hinter sich zukrachen.  
Arwen schaute erschrocken auf. Sie saß auf einem Sessel und bestickte ein Tuch.  
„Aragorn!"  
Der ging erregt im Zimmer auf und ab.  
Dabei zog er die Krone ab und warf sie in einen Sessel.  
„Ich glaube es nicht! Es kann nicht wahr sein!"  
Arwen stand auf und suchte seinen Blick. „Was glaubst Du nicht? Was kann nicht wahr sein?"  
Er raufte sich die Haare. „Er ist einfach nicht gekommen!"  
Arwen verstand nicht. „Beruhige Dich! Wer ist nicht gekommen?"  
Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. „Faramir. Er ist nicht erschienen, hat mich einfach da sitzen lassen."  
Arwen mochte den verschlossenen jungen Mann.  
Ihre Sinne hatten längst erkannt, dass hinter der scheinbaren Arroganz reine Unsicherheit steckte.  
"Er wird bestimmt eine Erklärung dafür haben."  
„Welche Erklärung kann es geben? Was könnte denn so wichtig gewesen sein?"  
Nein, Aragorn war enttäuscht.  
  
Im Dienstzimmer war der König nicht. Also machte Faramir sich auf dem Wege zu seinen Gemächern.  
Etwas unwohl war ihm schon, aber er war nicht grundlos ferngeblieben. Das musste der König verstehen!  
Vor der Türe blieb er stehen, um tief Luft zu holen, dann klopfte er an.  
  
Als es klopfte ahnte Aragorn, wer es sein würde.  
Noch immer war er aufgebracht und seine Stimme unfreundlich.  
„Kommt herein."  
Faramir betrat den Raum und verbeugte sich vor seinem König. Er wollte ihn ansprechen, aber Aragorn ließ es gar nicht zu.  
„Wie konntet Ihr? Ihr habt mich da sitzen lassen wie einen alten Hund."  
Faramir zuckte zurück. „Mein König….."  
Aragorn unterbrach ihn. „Ja? Bin ich das wirklich für Euch? Wenn Ihr Euch immer so respektlos benehmt, kann ich verstehen warum Euer Vater so von Euch dachte."  
Faramir erstarrte. Was sagte der König da?  
Aber Aragorn war noch nicht fertig. „Euer Bruder hätte an Eurer statt sein sollen. Ihm wäre das nicht passiert. Er war loyal und eine starke Persönlichkeit."  
Faramir sah in die erzürnten Augen Aragorns, diese Worte waren wie ein Stich in seinem Herz.  
„Bitte, lasst mich erklären…."  
Aragorn schrie fast. „Dafür gibt es keine Erklärung."  
„Die gibt es. Bitte.."  
„Hört mit dieser Bettelei auf." Aragorn sah den Schmerz in den blauen Augen des Mannes, aber er konnte seine Wut nicht zügeln.  
Faramir hob jetzt auch seine Stimme. „Hört mir doch zu….."  
„Ihr befiehlt mir gar nichts. Und jetzt geht aus meinen Augen!"  
Faramir starrte ihn sprachlos an.  
Er erkannte, dass den König jetzt keine Worte von ihm erreichten.  
Nach einer Verbeugung wendete er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer.  
Arwen hatte dem Ganzen sprachlos zugeschaut.  
„Aragorn, wie konntest Du? Er hatte keine Chance es Dir zu erklären!"  
Der war noch immer wütend, aber seine Stimme hatte sich wieder normalisiert.  
„Arwen, was gibt es, um so was zu entschuldigen? Nichts!"  
  
Faramir erreichte seine Gemächer und war erstaunt. Eowyn war nicht da. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
Sie wollte sich mit dem Mann treffen, der den Grundriss ihres Hauses planen sollte.  
Er zog sich um und strebte seinem eigenen Dienstzimmer zu.  
Es mussten noch einige Berichte fertig gemacht werden. Listen mussten durchgegangen werden.  
Alles nur Schreibkram.  
Am Schreibtisch sitzend hallten die Worte Aragorns in ihm wider.  
Es hatte ihn verletzt. Was wusste dieser Mann von ihm? Rein gar nichts.  
Sicherlich war er lange mit Boromir gewandert. Hatte seine Stärken kennen gelernt.  
Aber Faramir wusste auch, dass sein Bruder nicht zum Truchsess geboren war.  
Er war ein Kämpfer auf dem Schlachtfeld. Boromir am Schreibtisch?  
Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte kurz über sein Gesicht.  
  
Aragorn wollte sich mit Gimli und Legolas treffen, nachdem diese von einem Ausflug auf dem Pelennor zurück waren.  
Die Tracht des Königs hatte er wieder eingetauscht gegen eine einfache Tunika und eine schwarze Hose.  
So fühlte er sich doch wohler. Seine Wut war verraucht.  
  
Die vier Hobbits erkundeten weiter die Stadt. Es gab so viel zu entdecken.  
Pippin war im Gedanken bei Faramir. Er mochte diesen stillen jungen Mann.  
Den Bruder Boromirs, der sein Leben für ihn und Merry gegeben hatte.  
Er selber hatte einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass Faramir jetzt noch lebte.  
Es hatte ihn geschmerzt, als er ihn am Vortage bei dem Essen gesehen hatte.  
Auch Pippin hatte es gespürt, die Arroganz Faramirs war nur eine Fassade.  
Wie gerne würde er ihm helfen, ihm sagen, wie weitsichtig er gehandelt hatte, als er Frodo und Sam mit dem Ring hat ziehen lassen.  
Schon als er ihn das erste mal sah, vor Gandalf auf dem Pferd sitzend, wusste er, dies war ein Mann von hohem Blute und Weisheit.  
Er wirkte auf ihn wie ein König aus der alten Zeit. Pippin wusste nicht, dass er sehr nahe an der Wahrheit war.  
Durch das Blut seiner Mutter hatte Faramir einen Anteil Elbenblut.  
Und durch seine Venen floss das Blut der Numernorer. Das Blut der alten Könige!  
  
Eowyn war schon lange zurück. Der Architekt hatte ihr eine Zeichnung des Hauses mitgegeben.  
Das wollte sie mit Faramir besprechen.  
Aber auch als es später wurde, kam er nicht.  
In den ersten Wochen nach dem Krieg wurde Faramir zugänglicher. Auch für andere Personen.  
Aber in der letzten Zeit fing er wieder an, sich innerlich zu verschließen.  
Sie ahnte den Grund, wollte es aber nicht zugeben.  
Ein paar mal hatte sie erlebt, wenn Aragorn und Faramir zusammen sprachen.  
Aragorn war sehr distanziert, während Faramir sehr höflich aber auch sehr steif wirkte.  
Diese beiden Männer hatten keinen Draht füreinander.  
Mit der Zeit würde das bestimmt besser werden. Wenn sie erst mal in Emyn Arnen wohnen!  
Eowyn wollte nicht mehr länger warten, nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, ging sie los, um ihn zu suchen.  
Als sie sein Dienstzimmer erreichte, wunderte sie sich. Hier war er nicht.  
Auch in der Bibliothek und verschiedenen anderen Räumen hatte sie kein Glück.  
Wo war er dann?  
Vielleicht doch in dem großen Esszimmer, wo all die anderen sind? Entschlossen suchte sie diesen Raum auf.  
  
Während des essen war wieder unbeschwertes Geschnatter zu hören.  
Die Hobbits erzählten aufgeregt, was sie alles gesehen haben. Auch eine Taverne hatten sie besucht. Dort gab es hervorragendes Bier!  
  
Nachdem Gandalf seinen Bissen geschluckt hatte wendete er sich an Aragorn.  
„Heute hast Du doch Faramir den Staatsmännern offiziell als Dein Truchsess vorgestellt."  
Aragorns Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er daran erinnert wurde.  
„Er ist gar nicht gekommen."  
Gandalf zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So eine Handlungsweise sieht ihm nicht ähnlich. Ohne einen Grund, würde er nicht fern bleiben."  
„ Ist er aber," schnappte Aragorn zurück.  
Die Gespräche waren verstummt. Alle sahen Aragorn an. So kannten sie ihn auch nicht!  
Pippin fühlte drohendes Unheil. „Ich würde gerne wissen, warum er nicht gekommen ist."  
Auch Legolas wollte es genauer wissen, denn auch er mochte diesen Mann.  
„Hast Du ihn überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen?"  
Arwen wurde es jetzt unbehaglich und sah auf ihren Teller hinab.  
Aragorn sah den Elb an. „Später hat er mich aufgesucht. Er wollte es erklären, aber ich war in so einer Wut! Ich habe ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."  
Er wollte es entschuldigen. „Es war auch für mich das erste mal, dass ich mit all diesen Männern zusammen war.  
Und derjenige, um den es ging, kam nicht. Es wirkte wie eine Verhöhnung des Königs."  
Gimli war fassungslos über Aragorn. Er wusste zwar auch nicht viel mit Faramir anzufangen,  
doch diese Reaktion Aragorns bestürzte ihn doch.  
Dann ging die Türe auf und Eowyn betrat energisch den Raum.  
Alle sahen sie an.  
„Verzeiht, wenn ich beim essen störe, aber ich suche meinen Mann. Eine Möglichkeit war, ihn hier anzutreffen."  
Dann wendete sie sich an Aragorn.  
„Ihr müsst der Letzte gewesen sein, der ihn gesehen hat."  
Der stand auf und ging zu ihr. Seine Stimme war leise. „Eowyn, bitte kommt mit mir."  
Leicht berührte er sie am Arm und führte sie aus diesem Raum.  
Nebenan befand sich ein Salon.  
Nachdem er die Türe geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
Sein Gesicht drückte Unbehagen aus. „Faramir ist vorhin nicht erschienen."  
Eowyns Augen wurden groß und ungläubig. „Er ist nicht gekommen? Aber warum?"  
„Später suchte er mich auf, um es zu erklären." Es war ihm so unangenehm es auszusprechen.  
„Es tut mir ja auch leid, aber ich habe ihn angeschrieen und nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."  
Ihre Augen wurden eisig und ihre Stimme war bitter. „Ja, das könnt Ihr Euch jetzt auch erlauben. Als König könnt Ihr Euch erlauben andere Menschen in den Dreck zu stoßen."  
Aragorn hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Ich sagte bereits, es tut mir leid. Aber als er nicht kam und ich da saß…..! Ich kam mir verraten vor."  
Jetzt glühten Eowyns Augen im Zorn. „Faramir ist kein Verräter, König."  
Sie hob stolz ihren Kopf an und ging am ihm vorbei, um dieses Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Aragorn hörte wie die Türe ins Schloss krachte und zuckte zusammen.  
  
Als der Tag sich neigte, entschied Faramir aufzuhören.  
Viel hatte er Heute nicht schaffen können.  
Immer wieder musste er an das denken, was er gehört hatte und wie Aragorn ihn behandelt hat.  
Als er sich von dem Stuhl erhob, merkte er, dass sein Rücken schmerzte. So langes sitzen war er nicht gewohnt.  
Tief im Gedanken führten ihn seine Schritte gewohnheitsmäßig in dem Flügel, wo seine alten Räume waren.  
Dass ihm jemand leise folgte, wurde ihm nicht gewahr.  
Erst als er in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand, merkte er wohin er gegangen war….  
Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er ging zu der Wand an dem seine selbst gemalten Bilder hingen.  
Zwei davon zeigten Boromir!  
Eines war ein Porträt, das andere zeigte ihn mit seiner Rüstung auf seinem Pferd.  
Es war das Pferd mit dem er nach Bruchtal geritten war. Und dort ist es geblieben.  
Einen Moment lang wünschte er nach Bruchtal zu reiten, um dieses Pferd zu holen.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen. Er würde beides nicht mehr brauchen. Der Krieg war vorbei!  
  
Nach dem Abendessen stand Aragorn mit seiner Pfeife auf dem Balkon seiner Gemächer.  
Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt.  
Morgen wollte er in aller Ruhe mit Faramir sprechen.  
Jetzt war ihm die Pfeife auch noch runter gefallen!  
Er bückte sich nach ihr. In dem Moment surrte der Pfeil heran und verfehlte ihn.  
Der Pfeil prallte an der Wand ab und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.  
Einen Moment war er erstarrt, er blieb in der Hocke und rief: „Arwen, bleib drinnen. Komme nicht her."  
Arwen war schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Mann und tauchte in der Balkontüre auf.  
Wieder surrte ein Pfeil heran. Mit Entsetzen sah Aragorn, dass der Pfeil unterhalb des Herzens Arwens stecken blieb.  
Mit einem Schmerzenslaut fiel sie nach hinten und schlug schwer auf den Boden.  
Fassungslos kroch Aragorn auf sie zu. „Arwen?"  
Als er bei ihr war, sah er, dass sie sich auch den Kopf aufgeschlagen hatte. „Arwen?"  
Sie antwortete nicht. Aragorn versuchte nicht panisch zu reagieren und zog sie von der Balkontüre weg. Dann nahm er sie auf.  
Sein Weg führte ihn in die Häuser der Heilung.  
Als er das Gebäude verließ kamen ihm Gandalf, Gimli und Legolas entgegen.  
Alle Drei waren entsetzt. Legolas sah in Arwens Gesicht. „Wie ist das passiert!"  
Aragorn antwortete ohne stehen zu bleiben. „Jemand wollte mich treffen. Ein Bogenschütze muss in dem linken Flügel sein."  
Die Männer begleiteten Aragorn.  
Gandalf kannte sich in dem Gebäude aus. „Die Fenster die in Frage kommen, sind die Räume der Söhne von Denethor. Aber dort wohnt keiner mehr."  
Jetzt passierten sie das Tor zum sechsten Zirkel.  
„Sind die Räume verschlossen?" wollte Aragorn wissen.  
Aber das wusste keiner.  
„Legolas, Gimli, dreht um. Geht dorthin. Vielleicht ist der Schütze noch dort. Rasch. Gandalf, kannst Du sie führen?" Der nickte.  
Alle Drei drehten sofort um und rannten den Weg zurück.  
  
Während Aragorn mit Arwen in die Häuser der Heilung eilte, saß Faramir auf sein altes Bett und  
hielt gedankenverloren seinen Bogen in der Hand. Dieser Bogen war ein Geschenk Boromirs  
gewesen….. 


	3. Zweifel und geteilte Meinungen

* * *

Liebe elektra, erst mal eine lieben Dank für Dein Review.  
Bei meinem eigenem schreiben und durch Dein Review habe ich bemerkt, dass ich mich an ein ganz sensible Thema gewagt habe.  
Daher habe ich sehr sorgfältig und auch sehr bedacht weitergeschrieben.  
Jeden Charakter habe ich durchleuchtet, wie er wohl auf dieses Ereignis reagieren würde. Hoffe, ich habe die richtigen Worte gewählt.  
Sorry, aber Aragorns Gefühlsausbruch habe ich gebraucht. Das folgende Kapitel wird es erklären.  
Ich wusste es anders sprachlich nicht auszudrücken.  
Auch danke ich Dir von Herzen, dass Du an mein Pferd gedacht hast!!

* * *

Liebe Celebne, auch Dir wieder einen Dank für Deine Treue. Da macht das schreiben doch spaß!  
Ja, so wie es aussieht, hat unser tapferer Faramir im Moment kein so großes Glück. Aber mal sehen was passiert.  
Und auch Dir ein ganz liebes Danke für Deine Anteilnahme wegen meiner Stute.  
  
Und vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe. Glaube, die werde ich in dieser Geschichts häufiger brauchen!

* * *

Liebe May20, vielen lieben Dank für Dein Review.  
Ja, ich wollte mal etwas anderes schreiben. Die Beiden verstehen sich nicht! Sie müssen zueinander finden.  
Aber im Moment hat Faramir wirklich großes Pech. Es sieht wohl danach aus, als wenn er es gewesen wäre.  
Natürlich ist Aragorn nicht so. Aber darf auch er nicht mal seine Beherrschung für einen Moment verlieren? Seine Unsicherheit zeigen?  
Aber keine Sorge, es war nur dieses einzige mal. Ich brauchte es. Das Kapitel wird es erklären.

* * *

An dieser Stelle möchte ich vermerken, dass meine Patricia weiterleben wird. Allerdings nur noch begrenzt belastbar. Aber damit können wir Beide leben!!

* * *

Gandalf voraus rannten sie durch das Gebäude und erreichten den Flügel.  
Jetzt blieb der Zauberer stehen.  
„Die ersten Räume sind Faramirs gewesen. Er besaß dort ein Arbeitszimmer und ein Schlafzimmer.  
Die Räume liegen nebeneinander. Beide haben Fenster zu der Seite nach Aragorns Gemächer."  
Gimli sah kurz den Gang hinunter. „Einer von uns sollte hier draußen bleiben. Damit keiner entwischt."  
Legolas schaute auf den Zwerg. „Weise Worte aus dem Munde eines Zwerges."  
Gimli knurrte. „Auch Zwerge besitzen Weisheit. Elb."  
Gandalf legte seine Hand auf die Türöffnung.  
  
Faramir sah überrascht auf, als Gandalf und Legolas in dem Türrahmen auftauchten.  
„Mithrandir! Legolas! Was führt Euch hierher?"  
  
Gandalfs Gesicht drückte Fassungslosigkeit aus, so wie auch seine Stimme.  
„Faramir! Was hast Du getan?"  
In dem Gesicht des Elben war keine Gefühlsregung.  
  
Faramir dachte an was anderes. „Es tut mir ja leid und ich wollte es dem König erklären…."  
Gandalf unterbrach ihn. „Faramir. Das meine ich nicht!"  
Der schaute den Zauberer fragend an. „Was habe ich denn sonst getan?"  
Gandalf hockte sich vor ihm und nahm seine Hände.  
„Es sieht ganz so aus, als wenn Du auf den König ein Attentat verübt hast."  
Jetzt war es Faramir, der fassungslos war. „Was soll ich getan haben?"  
Gandalf stand auf. „Ich glaube es ist besser Du kommst jetzt mit uns."  
Sie eskortierten Faramir aus seinen Räumen in Richtung Dienstzimmer des Königs.  
  
Als Gimli sah, wen sie da mitbrachten, war er mehr als erstaunt und murmelte: „Unglaublich, aber nicht unmöglich!"  
Dann wunderte er sich über die Dummheit Faramirs, einfach in dem Zimmer sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, bis man ihn finden würde!  
Der Zwerg schüttelte seinen Kopf und folgte ihnen.  
  
Sie ließen Faramir in das Zimmer des Königs eintreten.  
Gandalf nahm den Schlüssel, der innen steckte und wendete sich an Faramir.  
„Ich sperre die Türe ab. Du wartest hier, bis der König erscheint."  
Als die Türe abgeschlossen war, machten die Drei sich auf den Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung.  
Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das passt nicht zusammen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es Faramir war. Dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut!"  
Legolas schaute ihn kurz an.  
„Meine Sinne sagen mir auch, dass er es nicht war. Aber wer hätte ein Verlangen danach den König zu töten? Und er saß mit dem Bogen in der Hand auf dem Bett."  
Gimli mischte sich ein.  
„Vergesst nicht, was Aragorn gesagt hat. Er hat ihn erniedrigt.  
Außerdem ist Faramir noch immer nicht über den Tod seines Bruders und seines Vaters hinweg.  
Mir scheint er seelisch sehr unstabil zu sein. Und er ist der Einzige, der wohl einen Groll gegen Aragorn hat.  
Vorstellen könnte ich es mir schon."  
Gandalf wedelte mit einer Hand.  
„Und dann bleibt er in aller Seelenruhe dort sitzen, bis man ihn findet? Mit dem Bogen in der Hand?"  
Die feinen Sinne des Elben sagten Legolas, irgendetwas stimmte nicht! Aber was?  
  
Der Heiler leitete Aragorn in ein Zimmer, wo er Arwen auf ein Bett legte.  
Mehrere Heiler kamen hinzu. Auch Ioreth betrat den Raum.  
Als sie die Königin sah, schlug sie eine Hand auf den Mund und ihre Augen wurden riesengroß.  
Aragorn war besorgt. „Seid vorsichtig mit dem Pfeil!"  
Ein Heiler besah es sich genauer. „Wir können ihn nicht herausziehen. Er muss herausgeschnitten werden."  
Ein anderer Heiler sah nach der Kopfwunde. „Es ist nur eine Platzwunde. Das ist nicht so schlimm."  
Aragorn wusste nicht was er machen sollte.  
Er wendete sich zu ihrem Gesicht, dann wieder zu dem Pfeil und ständig war er einem Heiler im Weg.  
Ioreth nahm Aragorn an die Hand und zog ihn weg. Der fuhr zu ihr herum. „Lasst mich doch los!"  
Ihre Stimme war fest. „Ihr könnt jetzt nichts mehr tun. Lasst die Heiler ihre Arbeit machen. Sie ist hier in guten Händen. Das Beste wird sein, Ihr geht jetzt."  
Aragorn schaute nochmals zu Arwen. Dann nickte er, mittlerweile wusste er auch, dass die Pfeilwunde nicht tödlich war.  
  
Als er das Gebäude verließ kamen ihm seine drei Freunde entgegen.  
„Habt ihr was herausfinden können?"  
Legolas wollte erst wissen wie es Arwen geht. „Was sagen die Heiler?"  
Aragorn sah ihn irritiert an. „Der Pfeil ist nicht tödlich. Habt ihr jemanden finden können?"  
Gandalf nickte unglücklich. Dann wendete er sich an den Elb und den Zwerg.  
„Das Beste wird sein, ihr lasst mich mit Aragorn allein. Ihr könntet Eowyn holen."  
Die Beiden schauten noch einen Moment, nickten dann aber und gingen.  
Aragorn war schon wieder irritiert. „Eowyn? Was hat sie damit zu tun?"  
Sie gingen durch den sechsten Ring und strebten die Zitadelle an.  
„Aragorn, wir haben tatsächlich jemanden gefunden!"  
Den beschlich eine Ahnung, dass er den Täter wohl kennen würde. „Wer ist es?"  
„Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es der Täter ist. Aber er war in einer der Räume, die in Frage kommen und hatte einen Bogen in der Hand!"  
„Gandalf, sage mir wer es ist!" Die Stimme war sehr eindringlich.  
Der Zauberer atmete einmal tief durch. „Wir haben Faramir dort gefunden."  
Aragorn stockte kurz. „Faramir?"  
„Ja, aber wie ich bereits sagte, damit will ich nicht meinen, dass er es war."  
Aragorns Stimme klang bitter. „Er ist der Einzige, der etwas gegen mich haben kann.  
Bedenke, sein Vater war hier der Truchsess, der Herrscher. So ist er aufgewachsen.  
Er verliert seinen Bruder im Krieg und als dieser vorbei ist, wacht er in den Häusern der Heilung auf und sein Vater ist auch tot.  
Ja, und dann komme ich und nehme mein Amt als König wahr."  
Gandalf nickte bedächtig, auch er hatte daran gedacht.  
„Allerdings hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er den König begrüßt hat und dass er sich große Mühe gibt sein Amt auszuführen."  
„Du sagtest mir, dass sein Vater ihn nie richtig akzeptiert hat, ihn unterdrückt hat und dass er immer in dem Schatten Boromirs stand.  
Und Heute tat ich das, was sein Vater gemacht hat. Ich habe ihn gedemütigt. Sein König hat ihn gedemütigt!"  
Gandalf seufzte. Was Aragorn da sagte, war plausibel.  
Vielleicht hatten Faramir wirklich die Gefühle übermannt?!  
  
Faramir war noch immer fassungslos. Was soll er getan haben?  
Ein Attentat auf den König verübt? Was für ein Attentat?  
Ruhelos ging er in dem Zimmer auf und ab. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich durch das Haar.  
Gandalf und Legolas haben ihn in diesem Zimmer gezielt aufgesucht!  
Das hieße, sie gingen bewusst in diesen Flügel, dort wo keine Räume mehr bewohnt waren.  
Jetzt fiel es ihm ein!  
Die Fenster seiner alten Räume und die seines Bruders schauten zu den Fenstern und dem Balkon, die zu Aragorns Privatgemächer gehörten.  
Für einen guten Bogenschützen, der er ja war, wäre es ein Leichtes, einen Menschen zu treffen.  
Und er hatte einen Bogen in der Hand gehabt!  
War es ein Pfeil auf Aragorn gewesen?  
Hatte er es getan, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war?  
Waren seine Sinne verrückt geworden?  
War es der Wahnsinn der ihn ereilt hatte?  
Hatte er doch versucht den König zu töten?  
Jetzt hatte er wirklich das Gefühl verrückt zu werden. Das konnte nicht sein! Oder doch?  
Dann fiel ihm ein, was er heute Morgen gehört hatte!  
War es jemand anders, der ihn und den König ausschalten wollte?  
Aber keiner wusste, dass er dort zu finden war. Das war sicher!  
Also musste er es gewesen sein!  
Kraftlos ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Erinnerungen überkamen ihn.  
  
Ja, sie hatten die Stadt Osgiliath zurückerobert.  
Boromir und sein Heer waren ihm zu Hilfe gekommen. Sein Bruder sprach zu den Soldaten. Gab ihnen Mut und Zuversicht.  
Seine Stimme klang fest und klar, als er zu ihnen sprach. Er selber war in dem Moment so stolz auf seinen Bruder, so voller Liebe zu ihm.  
Er hörte seine Worte, die Worte eines Kriegers, die Worte eines Kämpfers auf dem Schlachtfeld. Boromir selber war in dem Moment so voller Zuversicht und Stolz. Sie hatten sich umarmt, um dann mit ihren Kelchen zu prosten.  
Faramir war in diesen Momenten einfach nur glücklich gewesen. Sie hatten die Stadt zurück erobert, sie waren zusammen und sie konnten lachen.  
Für einen Moment konnten sie lachen. Bis ihr Vater kam!  
Dann war es so wie immer.  
Das letzte mal sah er Boromir, als er sich von ihm verabschiedete, um nach Bruchtal zu reisen.  
Die grünen Augen seines Bruders lösten sich von dem Banner Gondors um ihn anzuschauen.  
Faramir hatte die Liebe und den Schmerz in ihnen sehen können.  
Jetzt erinnerte er sich an die letzten Worte, die sein Vater an ihn richtete.  
„Das kommt auf die Art Deiner Rückkehr an."  
Aber Faramir wusste, dass sein Vater ihn in den Tod schickte.  
Die Männer die ihm folgten, wussten auch, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkehren würden.  
Sie folgten ihm freiwillig in den Tod, aus Liebe und Loyalität ihm gegenüber.  
Es waren Männer mit Familie. Sie hatten Frau und Kinder.  
Alle wussten, es war ein Selbstmordkommando.  
Faramir erinnerte sich an seine Tränen, während der Galopp seines Pferdes ihn nach Osgiliath trug.  
Tränen der Trauer über Boromir. Tränen über die Kälte seines Vaters. Es waren seine Tränen für die Männer, die ihm gefolgt waren.  
Die Männer, die mit ihm in den Tod reiten würden.  
Die Menge der Pfeile, die ihnen entgegen kam, war wie eine schwarze Wand gewesen. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt.  
Viele seiner Männer konnte er schreien hören und er sah sie fallen. Menschen sowie Pferde.  
Seine letzten Gedanken waren bei Boromir. Er würde dahin gehen, wo auch sein Bruder jetzt war. Und seine Mutter.  
Dann umhüllte auch ihn die Schwärze. Das Nichts. Die Dunkelheit trug ihn leicht davon.  
Was würde ihn erwarten? Schmerz und Qual? Oder gnädiges Vergessen?  
Er fiel tief hinab in das Dunkel dieser Welt.  
Schatten umgaben ihn. Sie streckten ihre Hände nach ihm aus!  
Nein, er hatte keine Schmerzen, als er in der Dunkelheit umherirrte. Er fühlte sich leicht und unbeschwert.  
Es war ausgestanden. Der immerwährende Kampf seines Lebens war beendet!  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in die gütigen Augen seines Königs.  
Der König war gekommen! Und es war der König, der ihn aus der Dunkelheit zurück gerufen hat.  
Dann kam die Erinnerung an Eowyn.  
Sie Beide standen draußen an der Außenmauer und schauten nach Osten.  
Dorthin wo die Soldaten Gondors und Rohans sich einem letzten Kampf stellen würden.  
Es war der Moment, als ihre Hände sich das erste mal berührten und dann umschlossen.  
Faramir schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab. Der Kampf seines Lebens würde weitergehen!  
  
Es klopfte und Eowyn rief: „Kommt herein."  
Erstaunt sah sie, dass Legolas und Gimli den Raum betraten. Sorge stieg in ihr auf. Es war etwas passiert!  
„Was ist mit Faramir? Wo ist er?"  
Gimli blieb betreten an der Türe stehen, dies wollte er dem Elb überlassen, der würde schon die richtigen Worte finden.  
Eowyn erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel als Legolas auf sie zuging. „Eowyn, es ist etwas passiert!"  
Jetzt stand sie vor ihm und ihr Blick war fest. „Was ist mit ihm?"  
Legolas berührte sie leicht am Arm.  
„Eowyn, es sieht ganz so aus, als wenn Faramir ein Attentat auf den König verübt hat. Er wollte ihn mit einem Pfeil treffen. Getroffen hat er Arwen."  
Das pure Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wider und ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht."  
Die Augen des Elben sahen sie traurig an, als er nickte. „Es sieht danach aus. Er ist jetzt im Dienstzimmer des Königs. Aragorn ist auf dem Wege zu ihm."  
Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen als Eowyn zur Türe eilte und die Richtung dieses Zimmer einschlug.  
Die beiden Männer folgten ihr.  
  
Aragorn und Gandalf hatten fast das Dienstzimmer des Königs erreicht.  
Bevor sie das Gebäude betreten hatten, konnte Aragorn noch zwei Wachposten rufen. Diese Männer begleiteten sie.  
Gandalf hielt Aragorn am Arm fest.  
Der blieb auch stehen und schaute den Zauberer an. „Was gibt es noch?"  
„Auch wenn es schwer für Dich sein wird. Behalte Deine Gefühle im Zaume.  
Ich habe es mehrmals gesagt, ich glaube nicht, dass er es war."  
Aragorn sah dem Zauberer ruhig ins Gesicht.  
„Mache Dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden schon heraus bekommen, was wirklich passiert ist."  
  
Faramir wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sprang von dem Stuhl auf, als Aragorn den Raum erstürmte.  
Hinter ihm waren Gandalf und zwei Männer der Garde.  
  
Aragorn blieb drei Meter vor Faramir stehen.  
  
Faramir verbeugte sich vor dem König.  
  
Aragorn sah dem Mann vor sich in die Augen. Er sah den Schmerz, die Unsicherheit, aber er las auch Stolz in diesen Augen.  
War das der Mann, der ihm nach dem Leben trachtete?  
War das der Mann der Arwen verletzt hatte?  
Aragorn erinnerte sich an ihn, als er in den Häusern der Heilung lag. Dem Tode sehr viel näher, als dem Leben.  
Er selber hatte ihn zurückgeholt. Es hatte ihm so viel Kraft gekostet, ihn zurück zu rufen.  
War es sein Verhängnis, diesen Mann vom Pfade des Todes zurück in das Leben gerufen zu haben?  
Jetzt sah er wieder Arwens Gesicht vor sich, als er sie in die Häuser der Heilung brachte.  
Die Blässe ihrer Haut, ihre Lippen waren blutleer. Er sah den Pfeil, wie er in ihrem Körper steckte. Das viele Blut, das sie verlor…  
Wieder dachte er an Boromir. Er hätte an Faramirs statt sein Truchsess sein sollen….  
Es fiel ihm schwer die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren.  
Er erkannte, dass er im Moment nicht in der Lage sein würde mit diesem Mann zu reden.  
  
Faramir sah in die Augen seines Königs.  
Er versuchte die Gefühle des Königs zu erahnen. Es gelang ihm nicht.  
Der Blick des Mannes durchdrang ihn. Die Augen Aragorns durchdrangen sein Herz und seine Seele.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und er fühlte den Blick des Königs bis in den letzten Winkel seiner Seele.  
Diese Augen sah er, als er aus der Dunkelheit erwachte. Der Blick war gütig gewesen.  
Jetzt war er kalt. Beherrscht aber voller Kälte.  
  
Aragorns Stimme klang auch beherrscht.  
„Von diesem Moment an seid Ihr von Eurem Amt als Truchsess dieser Stadt entbunden."  
  
Faramir zuckte zusammen.  
„Mein Herr, mein König. Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe. Aber bitte erlaubt mir, Euch etwas zu sagen. Bitte!"  
  
Aragorn konnte seine Stimme nicht ertragen, aber er blieb ruhig.  
„Jedes weitere Wort könnte Euch mehr belasten."  
Er wendete sich an die Männer der Garde. „Sperrt ihn ein und lasst keinen zu ihm."  
Damit drehte Aragorn sich um und verließ den Raum. Sein Ziel waren die Häuser der Heilung.  
  
Die Männer traten vor und nahmen Faramir in die Mitte um ihn dann abzuführen.  
Der sah zu Gandalf. „Bitte! Ich muss dem König etwas sagen. Er muss es wissen. Gandalf, bitte!"  
Gandalf sah die Verzweiflung in Faramirs Gesicht, als die Männer ihn mit sich zogen.  
Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie er von der Garde abgeführt wurde.  
Faramir versuchte sich immer wieder zu ihm umzudrehen. Und immer wieder sagte er, dass der König etwas wissen müsse!  
Jetzt war es der Zauberer, der sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl sinken ließ.  
Was hatte Faramir da gesagt? Er wüsste nicht, was er getan hatte? Wie meinte er das?  
War es doch Faramir gewesen, der den König töten wollte?  
Und was müsse der König unbedingt wissen?  
  
Endlich erreichte Eowyn das Zimmer.  
Als sie es erstürmte, fand sie nur den Zauberer vor, der gedankenverloren am Fenster stand.  
„Gandalf, wo ist Faramir? Was ist passiert?"  
Der drehte sich zu ihr herum und sah sie unglücklich an.  
„Die Garde hat ihn zu den Zellen gebracht. So wie es aussieht, hat Faramir tatsächlich versucht Aragorn zu töten.  
Er hat Arwen getroffen. Aber keine Sorge, der Pfeil ist nicht tödlich."  
Jetzt stand sie vor ihm. Das Legolas und Gimli ebenfalls den Raum betraten, merkte sie nicht.  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Warum sollte er das tun?"  
Gandalf seufzte. „Ich kann es mir auch nicht so recht vorstellen. Aber Aragorn hat ihn wirklich sehr gedemütigt."  
Eowyns Stimme war scharf.  
„Aus diesem Grunde würde er so was nicht machen. Das ist nicht seine Art."  
„Er sagte zu Aragorn, dass er nicht wüsste, was er getan hat."  
In Eowyn kroch Angst hoch. „Wie meint Ihr das?"  
Da Gandalf nicht antwortete trat Legolas vor.  
„Eowyn, Faramir ist seelisch sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er hat es vielleicht getan, ohne das es ihm bewusst war!"  
Sie fuhr zu dem Elben herum. „Wollt Ihr damit sagen, dass er wahnsinnig geworden ist? Verrückt geworden?"  
Legolas antwortete nicht und sah zu Boden.  
Gimli meldete sich auch zu Wort.  
„Faramir ist der Einzige, der einen Grund hätte den König abzulehnen."  
Eowyn glaubte nicht, was sie da hörte.  
„Schweigt! Zwerg! Er ist nicht wahnsinnig. Wenn es so wäre, müsste ich es wissen."  
Ein unbehagliches Schweigen war eingetreten.  
  
Die Nachricht drang wie ein Feuer in trockenem Holze durch die Stadt.  
Der junge Truchsess hatte versucht den König zu töten und hat dabei die Königin schwer verletzt!  
  
Es gab ein paar Männer, die sich zufrieden angrinsten, als sie es vernahmen.  
Ihr Vorhaben war zwar nicht so verlaufen, wie es geplant war. Aber es reichte durchaus.  
Um den König würden sie sich beizeiten auch kümmern!  
  
Die vier Hobbits gingen ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach, als sie es hörten.  
Sie waren in einer Taverne, in der es leckere Eintöpfe und gutes Bier gab.  
Am Nebentisch unterhielten sich die Männer über den Truchsess und den König, nachdem ein anderer Mann kurz zuvor die Taverne betreten hatte.  
Alle vier sahen sich an.  
Es war Pippin, der sich als erster gefasst hatte.  
„Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Nicht Faramir!"  
Merry sah in an.  
„Du kannst einem Menschen immer nur vor dem Kopf gucken. Weißt Du was in ihm vorgeht?"  
Sam glaubte es auch nicht.  
„Ich habe Faramir in Ithilien kennen gelernt. Er ist ein Mann von Weisheit und innerlicher Stärke. Ich glaube es auch nicht."  
Frodo sah in seinen Bierkelch. Seine Meinung war geteilt.  
„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Wenn ich an seinen Blick denke, als er mir fast den Ring abgenommen hat. Er rang mit sich selber.  
Als wenn er zwei Persönlichkeiten hätte. Ja, er war zweigeteilt."  
Sam schaute Frodo an.  
„Aber Herr Frodo, er war der Einzige, der sich der Macht des Ringes letztendlich entziehen konnte.  
Du selber hast mir gesagt, dass Aragorn auch einen Moment mit sich selber kämpfte, bevor er Dich ziehen ließ.  
Dass auch er auf den Ring starrte!"  
Pippin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, da bin ich mir sicher. Was hätte Faramir für einen Grund, so was zu tun? Er muss doch wissen, dass er damit sein Leben verwirkt."  
Jetzt schaute Frodo auf Pippin. „Er hat schon einmal sein Leben verwirkt. Als er mich und Sam hat gehen lassen!  
Mir geht er etwas zu leichtfertig damit um."  
Die Stimmung unter den Hobbits wurde immer schlechter. Pippin stand auf und sah Merry an.  
„Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich. Er war es nicht."  
„Pip, was soll das? Setz Dich wieder hin. Es wird sich schon herausstellen, ob er es war oder nicht!"  
Der schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch.  
„Bezahlt bitte für mich mit. Ich habe was zu erledigen."  
Dann wendete er sich ab und verließ die Taverne.  
Die anderen Hobbits schauten ihm verwundert hinterher!  
  
Pippins Füße trugen ihn so schnell es nur ging in Richtung des siebten Zirkels. Dieser Sache wollte er auf den Grund gehen.  
Nein, er glaubte an Faramir!  
  
Die anderen Hobbits bezahlten ihre Zeche und brachen auch auf. Natürlich waren sie auch neugierig, Näheres zu erfahren.  
Außerdem war es schon recht spät am Abend.  
  
Jetzt war es Eowyn, die unruhig in dem Zimmer auf und ab ging.  
Die drei Männer schauten sich unbehaglich an.  
Gimli kratzte sich einmal am Kopf.  
„Legolas, lass uns besser gehen. Hier können wir nichts mehr tun."  
Der Elb sah noch einmal zu der Frau, aber die war in Gedanken versunken. Daher nickte er und die Beiden verließen den Raum.  
Gandalf und Eowyn waren jetzt alleine.  
Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn an.  
„Musste er ihn in eine Zelle bringen lassen? Hätte er ihn nicht in unsere Gemächer bringen lassen können?"  
„Bedenkt, er steht unter Verdacht dieses Attentat verübt zu haben und Faramir hat selber an seine Sinne gezweifelt. Es darf auch keiner zu ihm."  
Eowyn wünschte Gandalf eine gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern.  
Sie musste erst mal nachdenken.  
Gandalf seufzte einmal und steuerte ebenfalls sein Zimmer an. Was für ein verflixter Tag!  
  
Pippin erreichte das Gebäude und überlegte. Am besten würde es sein Eowyn aufzusuchen!  
Schnell ging er weiter.  
  
Die Heiler konnten den Pfeil entfernen und die Blutung stoppen.  
Aragorn saß an Arwens Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. Kraft zum sprechen hatte sie nicht.  
Jetzt wollte er ihr nicht sagen, wer den Pfeil abgeschossen hatte. Noch nicht! Denn er wusste, dass Arwen Faramir mochte.  
Es würde sie bekümmern. Nein, sie sollte erst zu Kräften kommen.  
Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
„Ich komme Dich Morgen wieder besuchen. Versuche jetzt zu schlafen."  
Aragorn küsste ihre Stirn, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Sein Ziel war Faramir.  
Jetzt war er beruhigt, er hatte gesehen, dass es Arwen besser ging.  
  
Das Gebäude der königlichen Garde befand sich auch im sechsten Ring. Der Weg war nur kurz.  
Als er das Gebäude betrat, sprang der Mann im Vorraum auf und verbeugte sich.  
Aragorn hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass die Menschen sich vor ihm verbeugen.  
„Führt mich zum Truchsess!"  
Der Mann eilte vor ihm durch den Raum zu einer weiteren Türe.  
Sie passierten sie und befanden sich in den Raum, der vier Zellen besaß. Aragorn sah Faramir in der ersten.  
Dort saß er auf einer Holzliege. Neben ihm lagen ein Kissen und eine Decke.  
Er schaute dem König entgegen.  
„Öffnet die Zelle."  
Der Mann schloss sie auf und öffnete die Türe.  
„Lasst uns bitte allein."  
„Aber mein König, das ist zu gefährlich für Euch." Der Mann wirkte erschrocken. Er hatte auch von dem Attentat gehört.  
Aragorn lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr könnt uns alleine lassen."  
Der Mann verschwand und Aragorn ging in die Zelle zu Faramir.

* * *


	4. Des Königs Zwiespalt

* * *

Liebe Celebne, und wieder meinen Dank für Deine Treue.  
  
Arwen wird es gut überstehen.  
Gandalf ist natürlich sehr schockiert, aber so recht glauben will er nicht, dass es Faramir war.  
Das hast du richtig gesehen. Eowyn und Pippin sind die Personen, die an ihn glauben und um ihn kämpfen werden.  
  
Tausend Dank für Deine Hilfe. Das waren ja doch eine Latte Fehler von mir.  
  
Es war auch sehr lieb von Dir mich zu beruhigen, bezüglich meines entsetzlichen Fehlers in der Kurz-Geschichte.  
Du weißt es, in meiner englischen Originalversion gehören ja tatsächlich auch die Charaktere mir, da es ursprünglich keine HdR-Story ist.  
Ich stand kurz vorm Herzkasper! Wie konnte ich vergessen das raus zu nehmen??

* * *

Liebe elektra121, tausend Dank für Dein Review.  
Für diese Geschichte brauche ich wirklich ein wenig Motivation. Es hat sich für mich herausgestellt, dass es mir teilweise sehr schwer fällt, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Um den Gefühlen der verschiedenen Charaktere gerecht zu werden!  
Für dieses Kapitel habe ich sehr lange gebraucht. Es ist wahrscheinlich das sensibelste in dieser Story. Obwohl es recht kurz ist.  
Aragorn braucht Dir nicht unsympatisch werden. Das wird schon, glaube mir. Es dauert aber noch ein bisschen. Sonst wäre es ja langweilig.  
Natürlich ist Eowyn innerlich aufgewühlt und zerfressen vor Sorge. Aber sie ist auch eine sehr starke Frau. Sie lässt Faramir nicht hängen.  
  
Habe auch am Montag an Dich gedacht. Hoffe, es ist für Dich gut gegangen.  
Prüfungen! Wenn ich nur daran zurück denke schüttelt es mich.  
Ja, dass mein Pferd leben wird, ist auch für mich ein Silberstreif am Horizont. Am 16.09.04 war ich ein Nervenbündel. Da habe ich mir Eowyns Stärke gewünscht.  
  
So, und jetzt lesen und bitte reviewen.

* * *

Faramir stand auf und verbeugte sich. „Mein König!"  
  
Sie standen sich gegenüber und schauten sich in die Augen.  
Beide Männer versuchten in den Augen des anderen zu lesen. Zwischen ihnen waren zwei Meter Platz.  
  
Aragorn brach die Stille zwischen ihnen.  
„Sprecht. Ich denke, Ihr habt mir was zu erklären!"  
  
Faramir sah ihn ruhig an und seine Stimme war fest. Endlich hatte er die Chance dem König seine Verspätung zu erklären.  
„Ich wollte es Euch schon Heute am Vormittag sagen.  
Als ich auf den Weg zu dem Konferenzraum war, hörte ich zwei Männer sprechen. Es waren nur Satzfetzen, die ich verstand.  
Aber sie sagten aus, dass es eine Verschwörung gegen Euch gibt. Ich folgte ihnen. Ihr Ziel war das Zimmer des Stadtkämmerers.  
Daher kam ich zu spät. Ihr wart schon weg."  
  
Auch Aragorns Stimme war fest.  
„Warum sollte es eine Verschwörung gegen mich geben? Und Ihr seid der einzige der davon gehört hat?"  
  
„Bitte, so glaubt mir doch! Warum sollte ich so was erfinden?"  
  
„Ich glaube eher, dass Ihr Eure Tat unter dem Deckmantel des Wahnsinns entschuldigen wollt.  
Und eine Verschwörung gibt es nicht!"  
  
Faramir fing an die Nerven zu verlieren. Warum glaubte ihm der König nicht? In seiner Stimme lag Bitterkeit.  
„Was habe ich denn eigentlich getan? Ich weiß, ich saß auf meinem Bett und hatte meinen Bogen in der Hand. Aber ist das strafbar?"  
  
Aragorn behielt die Nerven, fand aber den Ausbruch Faramirs sehr interessant!  
„Die Valar wissen, dass dies nicht strafbar ist. Aber ein Pfeil auf den König ist strafbar.  
Und mit dem zweiten Pfeil habt Ihr Arwen getroffen. Auch das ist strafbar."  
  
Alles Blut wich aus Faramirs Gesicht. „Was?" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht. „Ist sie…?"  
  
„Nein. Der Pfeil war nicht tödlich." Seine Stimme war jetzt eindringlich. „Wenn Ihr es aber nicht gewesen seid! Wer dann?"  
  
Faramir hörte sich verzweifelt an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht! Es wusste keiner, dass ich dort war. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so was getan zu haben.  
Was hätte ich für einen Grund?"  
  
„Vielleicht könnt Ihr nicht verschmerzen, dass jetzt der König auf dem Thron sitzt?  
Und es schmerzt Euch, dass ich lieber Euren Bruder an Eurer statt sehen würde."  
  
Die Worte taten Faramir weh. Sie trafen sein Herz. Auch sein Vater hätte ihn lieber tot gesehen.  
Auch er wünschte ihre Schicksale vertauscht.  
„Ich habe Euch als König begrüßt. Ich habe geschworen Euch zu dienen! Ich schwor einen Eid darauf.  
Und Boromir ist tot. Ihr müsst das genauso akzeptieren, wie auch ich."  
  
„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass Ihr ihn nicht ersetzen könnt."  
  
Jetzt verlor Faramir wirklich die Nerven. Das alles war zuviel. Er fühlte sich so verletzt und gedemütig.  
„Ich will ihn auch nicht ersetzen. Keiner kann ihn ersetzen. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich nur die Liebe meines Bruders.  
Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig darauf, dass Ihr ihn geschätzt habt. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Nein, es bestätigt meine Meinung über ihn.  
Denn auch ich liebte ihn."  
  
Aragorn merkte, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er sah die Tränen in den Augen des Mannes vor ihm.  
Er tat ihm fast leid. Und Zweifel überkam ihn! War dies wirklich der Mann, der die Pfeile abgeschossen hatte?  
Seine Stimme wurde sanfter, aber eindringlich.  
„Faramir, denkt nach. Geht in Euch. Was ist passiert?"  
  
Die Verzweiflung war deutlich in Faramirs Gesicht zu lesen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich saß auf dem Bett und dachte über Boromir nach. Der Bogen war ein Geschenk von ihm.  
Und dann kamen Gandalf und Legolas. Mehr weiß ich nicht!"  
  
„Was habt Ihr davor gemacht? Wart Ihr am Fenster?"  
  
„Nein. Ich war nicht am Fenster. Ich habe die Bilder an der Wand betrachtet. Vor Jahren habe ich Boromir gezeichnet.  
Danach habe ich den Bogen genommen und bin in das Schlafzimmer gegangen, dann habe mich auf das Bett gesetzt. Das ist alles."  
Faramir sah seinen König an. Warum glaubte er ihm nicht?  
Die Gefühle übermannten ihn und seine Stimme war bitter.  
„Wenn ich Euch mit einem Pfeil hätte treffen wollen! Ich hätte Euch getroffen! Und nicht aus Versehen Eure Frau!"  
  
Jetzt wurde es Aragorn erst bewusst, dass dieser Mann vor ihm Gefühle zeigte! Er zeigte ihm offen seine Verzweiflung und seinen Schmerz.  
Es war nicht diese hölzerne Steifheit. Diese übermäßige Höflichkeit, die er sonst ihm gegenüber zur Schau stellte.  
Dieser Gefühlsausbruch erinnerte ihn fast an Boromir.  
Obwohl er es nicht wollte, aber seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber wandelten sich.  
Jetzt wo die Mauer Faramirs gebröckelt war, sah er ihn wirklich!  
Aragorn stand vor einem Mann, der sensibel und gefühlvoll war.  
  
„Warum habt Ihr mich hier einsperren lassen? Aus dieser Stadt ist kein Entkommen!"  
  
Trotz der Zweifel Aragorns, war er der einzige Verdächtige.  
„Faramir, Ihr steht noch immer unter Verdacht. Ich kann Euch nicht gehen lassen. Egal wer es wäre, jeder würde hier eingesperrt werden."  
Er beobachtete, dass Faramir sich resigniert auf die Holzliege setzte.  
  
Als er saß, senkte er seinen Kopf und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.  
Er sah nicht auf, als er sprach. „So glaubt mir doch. Ich war es nicht. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Aragorns Stimme war fast sanft. „Habt Ihr nicht selber an Euch gezweifelt?"  
  
Faramir sah immer noch nicht auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Ich sagte bereits. Ich hätte Euch getroffen! Ich kann es nicht gewesen sein."  
  
Aragorn erkannte, so kamen sie nicht weiter.  
„Ich lasse Euch jetzt alleine. Morgen komme ich wieder. Denkt noch mal über alles nach.  
Vielleicht fällt Euch noch was ein!"  
Dann wandte er sich ab, um die Zelle zu verlassen. Als er sie verschloss, sah er, dass Faramir noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf dort saß.  
Die langen Haare fielen über das Gesicht.  
Jetzt hatte er wirklich Zweifel an die Schuld dieses Mannes.  
Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es nicht gewesen war. Aber die Umstände sprachen dafür, dass er es war!  
Dann verließ er den Raum.  
Es war ein langer und aufregender Tag. Er musste auch erst mal nachdenken!  
Warum sollte Faramir eine Verschwörung erfinden? Auch in dieser Sache sagte ihm sein Herz, dass Faramir nicht gelogen hat.  
Aber sein Verstand fragte sich, warum sollte es eine Verschwörung gegen den König geben?  
War es doch der Wahnsinn und Faramir wusste nicht mehr, was er sagte oder tat? Eigentlich glaubte er das nicht!  
Aber unmöglich war es auch nicht!  
Er fühlte seinen Zwiespalt. Tief in Gedanken suchte er seine Gemächer auf.  
  
Pippin hatte die Gemächer Eowyns und Faramirs erreicht. Es war schon spät!  
Durfte er sich erlauben, jetzt noch zu stören?  
Mit all dem Mut eines Hobbits klopfte er an.  
  
Als Eowyn ihre Gemächer erreichte, stand ihr Entschluss schon fest.  
Ein Versuch war es wert!  
Sie dachte darüber nach, dass es in den Zellen mit Sicherheit keinen Kamin geben würde.  
Und sie wünschte, sie wüsste, was er an Kleidung trug. Vielleicht fror er dort?  
Als sie zum Schrank ging, um wärmere Sachen für Faramir zu holen merkte sie, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Die Beherrschung drohte von ihr zu fallen.  
Aber jetzt musste sie sich zusammen reißen! Faramir brauchte sie jetzt!  
Eine wärmere Tunika und noch zwei Decken, ja, das musste reichen. Gerade wollte sie die Gemächer verlassen, als es klopfte.  
„Kommt herein." Wer das wohl sein kann?  
Erstaunt sah sie, dass Pippin den Raum betrat. „Pippin?"  
„Eowyn, es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch so spät noch störe. Aber ich habe gehört, was man über Faramir sagt. Ich kann es nicht glauben."  
Es rührte sie, diese Verzweiflung in dem Gesicht des Hobbits zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass er Faramir sehr mochte.  
„Ich kann es auch nicht glauben. Aragorn hat ihn in eine Zelle sperren lassen. Es darf keiner zu ihm. Aber ich werde es versuchen."  
„Ich will mitkommen. Bitte, lasst mich mitgehen."  
Sie lächelte leicht. „Natürlich könnt Ihr mitgehen."  
Zusammen verließen sie die Gemächer, um den Weg zur königlichen Garde zu finden.  
  
In der Zelle war es tatsächlich kalt.  
Faramir spürte es nicht. Eowyn wird sich bestimmt Sorgen machen, dachte er bekümmert. Aber er wollte nicht, dass seine Frau sich um ihn sorgen musste.  
In was für eine Situation war er da nur hineingeraten! Jetzt merkte er, dass auch seine Hände zitterten.  
Dieser Tag war einfach zuviel gewesen und das Gespräch mit Aragorn hatte ihm die letzte Kraft geraubt.  
Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an seinem Gefühlsausbruch gegenüber dem König.  
Aber er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Aragorn darauf reagiert hatte.  
Die Kälte in seinen Augen verschwand und seine Stimme wurde gütiger.  
Er überlegte, wie es möglich wäre, herauszubekommen, ob vielleicht jemand in Boromirs Räume war!  
  
Pippin überlegte ebenfalls.  
Keiner darf zu Faramir! Hmm, aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, zu ihm vorzudringen! Die muss es geben!  
Er hatte Mühe mit seinen kurzen Beinen, den langen und schnellen Schritten der Frau mitzuhalten.  
Pippin sah zu ihr auf. „Eowyn, lasst uns einen Moment stehen bleiben. Ich habe eine Idee!"  
Erstaunt blieb sie stehen und schaute auf ihn herab. „Was habt Ihr für eine Idee?"  
„Ich dachte über eine Möglichkeit nach, wie doch jemand zu Faramir vordringen könnte. Ich weiß, dass Ihr gerne zu ihm wollt.  
Aber vielleicht ist es jemandem der nur klein ist, so wie ich, es möglich zu ihm zu gelangen!"  
Jetzt war sie wirklich erstaunt. Aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Sie dachte nach.  
„Zuerst müssen wir wissen, wie viele Wachhabende dort sind und wie es in den Räumen aussieht. Dann sehen wir weiter."  
Beide machten sich wieder auf den Weg, wobei Pippin jetzt fast rennen musste.  
Diese Idee hatte Eowyn beflügelt und ihren Schritt beschleunigt.  
Einen von ihnen würde es bestimmt gelingen, bis Faramir zu gelangen!  
Eowyn musste wissen, wie es ihm geht!  
Endlich hatten sie das Gebäude erreicht.

* * *


	5. Des Königs Entscheidung

* * *

Liebe Celebne, meinen Dank für Deine Treue. Das macht Mut zum weiterschreiben!  
So, wie es aussieht, haben Aragorn, Eowyn und auch Faramir noch so einiges vor sich.  
Aragorn tut mir leid, sowie auch Eowyn und Faramir.  
Wie das wohl endet??

* * *

.  
Eowyn bedeutete Pippin leise zu sein. Vorsichtig schaute sie durch das Fenster.  
Aber sie erkannte, dass sie keine Chance hatten unbemerkt an dem Schreibtisch mit dem Wachhabenden vorbeizukommen, um den nächsten Raum zu betreten.  
Sie hockte sich zu Pippin herunter. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit an den Wachhabenden ungesehen vorbeizukommen."  
Pippin sah sie traurig an. „Es tut mir so leid für Euch und für Faramir."  
Sie lächelte ihn resigniert an. „Vielleicht hat der Mann ein Herz und lässt mich doch zu ihm. Versuchen wir es."  
Sie stand wieder auf, atmete tief durch und legte ihre Hand an die Türklinke, um sie zu öffnen.  
  
Der Mann an dem Schreibtisch hob überrascht seinen Kopf, als er gewahr wurde, dass jemand die Wachstube betrat.  
Schnell stand er auf und verbeugte sich. Er kannte Eowyn vom Sehen.  
„Frau Eowyn. Ich bin überrascht Euch hier zu sehen!"  
Jetzt erst sah er den Hobbit, auch ihn kannte er vom Sehen.  
Eowyn durchquerte den Raum und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. „Ich bitte Euch, lasst mich zu meinem Mann. Nur ein paar Minuten."  
Der schaute sie unglücklich an. „Aber Ihr wisst, dass ich keinen zu ihm lassen darf."  
„Es wird keiner erfahren. Bitte, nur ein paar Minuten. Ich möchte ihm auch etwas Wärmeres zum anziehen geben."  
Pippin trat auch vor. „Ich kann nach draußen gehen und aufpassen. Wenn jemand von der Garde kommt, gebe ich Euch Bescheid."  
Der Mann seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sollte das jemand herausbekommen, bin ich mein Amt los. Das wisst Ihr."  
Eowyn merkte, dass er sie im Grunde seines Herzens zu ihrem Mann gehen lassen würde.  
„Bitte, seid so gut. Nur ganz kurz. Sollte es jemand erfahren, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es nicht Euer Schaden sein soll."  
Wieder seufzte der Mann. Eowyn tat ihm leid. Er sah Pippin an.  
„Geht nach draußen. Aber sobald Ihr jemand von der Garde seht, gebt Bescheid."  
Pippin sah Eowyn kurz strahlend an. Sie hatten es geschafft! Dann wandte er sich ab, um den Raum zu verlassen.  
Eowyn hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, sie ging weiter um die Tür zu dem anderen Raum zu öffnen.  
  
Jetzt war es Faramir der überrascht den Kopf hob. Noch immer saß er auf dieser Liege und überlegte.  
Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen und stand auf. „Eowyn!"  
Sie eilte zu der Zelle und ließ die Decken und die Tunika fallen.  
„Faramir, es ist so schrecklich, was passiert ist. Aber ich weiß, dass Du es nicht warst."  
Ihre Hände umklammerten sich.  
Er sah ihre Tränen und seine Stimme war ganz leise. „Bitte nicht weinen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es nicht war."  
Sie erschrak. „Du zweifelst wirklich an Dir selber? Das kann ich nicht glauben!"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht gewesen sein. Dafür bin ich ein viel zu guter Schütze."  
„Faramir, was kann ich tun, um Deine Unschuld zu beweisen? Es muss doch herauszufinden sein, dass es jemand anders war!"  
Er war sich unsicher. „Gehe morgen, bei Tageslicht in Boromirs Räume. Seit Monaten sind sie nicht bewohnt. In dem Staub wirst Du sicherlich Spuren finden.  
Ich selber war nur in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Gehe in das Schlafzimmer. Sollten dort Spuren zu sehen sein, dann war jemand anders in diesen Räumen. Schaue Dir auch das Fenster an."  
Ihre hellen, blauen Augen schauten ihn voller Hoffnung an.  
„Wer könnte ein Interesse am Tod des Königs haben? Und warum will Dich jemand ausschalten?"  
„Ich habe es dem König bereits gesagt. Heute Morgen hörte ich zwei Männer von einer Verschwörung gegen den König reden.  
Ich weiß nicht, wer es war, aber ich denke, dass es damit zu tun hat."  
Er löste eine Hand, um sie sanft an ihre Wange zu legen. „Eowyn, ich liebe Dich. Das werden wir schon schaffen."  
Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Sollte es nicht zu beweisen sein, ist es Dein Todesurteil!"  
Er schmerzte ihn so sehr, Eowyn leiden zu sehen. Jetzt kämpfte er selber mit den Tränen.  
Ganz sanft wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ganz leicht. „Es wird schon gut gehen. Hab keine Angst!"  
Sie hatte Mühe zu sprechen. „Aber ich habe Angst. Angst um Dich. Angst, dass wir es nicht beweisen können…."  
Er hatte ganz leicht einen Finger an ihrem Mund gelegt.  
„Ich glaube, auch Aragorn hat Zweifel an meiner Schuld. Er wird sich nicht leicht tun, mich zu verurteilen."  
Jetzt erinnerte sie sich an die Decken und die Tunika. Sie ließ seine Hand los, um sich zu bücken.  
Dann reichte sie ihm die Sachen. „Es ist so kalt hier drin. Du musst ja frieren."  
Wieder schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Ich fühle die Kälte nicht."  
Aber wie gerne würde ich Dich fühlen, meine geliebte Schildmaid, dachte er.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und der Wachhabende streckte seinen Kopf herein.  
„Frau Eowyn. Bitte, länger geht es nicht mehr. Ihr sagtet, nur für einen Moment."  
Sie sah ihn kurz an. „Nur noch eine Minute."  
Der Mann schloss die Tür wieder und Eowyn sah wieder zu Faramir.  
Sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. Beide konnten die tiefe und reine Liebe des anderen spüren.  
Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Eowyn hoffte, es war nicht der Letzte.  
Faramir roch ihren Duft und sie schmeckte so süß! Auch er hoffte, es war nicht der Letzte.  
Nur widerwillig trennten sie sich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren Mann, drehte Eowyn sich um und ging zu Tür.  
Dann hatte sie den Raum verlassen.  
Seine Tränen konnte sie nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Sie ging auf dem Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch zu. „Ich danke Euch, guter Mann. Das werde ich Euch nie vergessen."  
Der Mann sprang auf, um sich vor ihr zu verbeugen. Er fühlte sich geehrt, solche Worte von der Fürstin zu hören.  
Dann ging sie weiter, um die Wachstube zu verlassen.  
Draußen traf sie Pippin an. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. „Wie geht es ihm?"  
Während sie langsam den Weg zurückgingen, lächelte sie ihn traurig an.  
„Ach, Pippin. Er trägt es mit großer Fassung, aber ich habe seine Verzweiflung und seine Angst gespürt."  
Sie schwiegen, bis sie die Zitadelle erreicht hatten.  
Am Eingang des Gebäudes wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht und ihre Wege trennten sich.  
  
Eowyn hatte endlich ihre Gemächer erreicht.  
Im Salon ließ sie sich in einem Sessel fallen. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. Er kam ihr ohne Faramir jetzt so leer und kalt vor.  
Ihr Blick erreichte einen kleinen Tisch. Darauf war eine Flöte und kleine, dunkle Holzbox.  
Sie wusste, dass darin eine Muschel enthalten war. Faramir hatte ihr erzählt, dass sein Onkel Imrahil sie ihm geschenkt hatte, als er fünf Jahre alt war.  
Die Flöte war ein Geschenk seines Bruders gewesen. Von diesen Dingen hatte er sich nicht trennen wollen.  
Sie fühlte ihre Tränen. Jetzt wollte sie sich auch nicht mehr beherrschen.  
Warum sollte sie? Die Angst um Faramir umklammerte ihr Herz.  
Mit beiden Händen bedeckte sie ihr Gesicht und sie ließ ihren Schmerz, ihre Angst heraus.  
  
Pippin hatte das Zimmer, das er mit Merry teilte auch erreicht.  
Als er eintrat, sah er, dass alle drei Hobbits dort in Sesseln saßen. Erwartungsvoll schauten sie ihm entgegen.  
Merry fasste sich zuerst. „Wo kommst Du her? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!"  
Sam sah ihn an. „Frodo und ich wollten schon zu Aragorn gehen, damit er Dich suchen lässt!"  
Pippin dachte, es wäre besser, nicht zu verraten, was er gemacht hatte.  
„Eure Fürsorge ehrt mich ja. Aber muss ich euch ständig am Rockzipfel hängen? Schließlich kenne ich hier ein paar Menschen, die ich recht gerne mag." Das klang trotzig.  
Frodo spürte, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war. „Komm, Sam, lassen wie sie allein. Es ist auch schon spät"  
Die Beiden standen auf und verließen das Zimmer.  
Merry und Pippin sahen ihnen hinterher.  
„Sag schon, hast Du wieder was angestellt?" Irgendwas bedrückte Pippin, er spürte es.  
Doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts, lass uns schlafen gehen."  
Merry bedachte ihn noch mit einem ernsten Blick.  
Es hat bestimmt mit Faramir zu tun, dachte er bei sich.  
  
Auch Aragorn hatte keine Ruhe gefunden.  
Er stand im Dunkel des Schlafzimmers, dass er mit Arwen teilte, am Fenster und schaute über die Stadt.  
So nach und nach gingen auch die letzten Lichter aus. Die große, weiße Stadt machte sich bereit für den Schlaf.  
Der Nachthimmel war schwarz. Nur hier und da war ein kleiner Stern zu erkennen.  
Sein Gespräch mit Faramir wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.  
Das erste Mal, seit er den jungen Mann kannte, hatte dieser ihm gegenüber Gefühle gezeigt.  
Es tat ihm immer noch leid, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber er wollte ihn provozieren. Vielleicht hätte er sich im Schmerz seiner Gefühle verraten!  
Hatte er aber nicht! Faramir müsste ein verdammt guter Schauspieler sein, wenn das alles von ihm gespielt war.  
Aragorn hatte es gespürt, der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung waren echt gewesen.  
Auch die Tränen, die er in den Augen des Mannes gesehen hatte, waren echt gewesen.  
Sein Herz glaubte ihm. Aber sein Verstand sagte ihm auch, dass alle Tatsachen gegen ihn sprachen.  
Jetzt bereute er, dass er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, Faramir besser kennen zu lernen.  
Mit Schaudern dachte Aragorn, wenn sich die Unschuld Faramirs nicht beweisen ließ, würde er ihn zum Tode verurteilen müssen.  
  
Eowyn erwachte von den Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie äußerst unbequem in dem Sessel geschlafen hatte.  
Und sie fühlte grässliche und heftige Unterleibsschmerzen. Als sie aufstand, gesellte sich eine Übelkeit hinzu.  
Hatte sie etwas Schlechtes gegessen? Sie glaubte es nicht.  
Ihr fielen Faramirs Worte ein. Sie solle in Boromirs Räume gehen. Aber wo waren diese?  
Sie wusste, wo der Flügel war. Faramir hatte ihn ihr beim Vorbeigehen einmal gezeigt.  
Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er sonst noch gesagt hatte.  
Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie. Auf dem Weg zum Waschraum musste sie sich immer wieder festhalten, damit sie nicht fiel.  
Dann übergab sie sich in einer Schüssel. Sie musste doch etwas Schlechtes gegessen haben!  
Was hatte Faramir über die Anordnung der Räume gesagt?  
Sie hockte vor der Schüssel und presste ihre Fäuste gegen die Schläfen. Es musste ihr wieder einfallen!  
Jetzt erinnerte sie sich. Die Tür zu Faramirs Räumen war die erste auf der rechten Seite. Die nächste Tür führte in Boromirs Räume.  
Es fiel ihr nicht leicht auf die Beine zu kommen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin.  
Die Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib waren fast unerträglich.  
Aber sie durfte jetzt nicht die Kraft verlieren! Vielleicht hing Faramirs Leben davon ab, was sie dort sehen würde!  
Endlich erreichte sie den Flügel. Ihre Kraft schwand dahin und die Schmerzen waren fast unerträglich. Sie musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um gehen zu können.  
Jetzt passierte sie die erste Tür. Dahinter verbargen sich Faramirs Räume. Die Räume, in denen er groß geworden war.  
Sie sind bestimmt voller Erinnerungen für ihn, dachte sie bekümmert.  
Wieder erfasste sie die Übelkeit, aber ihr Magen war leer. Ihr schwanden fast die Sinne, als sie sich weiter an der Wand entlang tastete.  
Endlich war die nächste Tür erreicht. Die Tür zu Boromirs Räumen!  
Ihre zitternde Hand fand die Klinke und drückte sie hinab. Ganz leicht schwang die Tür nach innen auf.  
Als sie die Schwelle übertreten wollte, schrie sie auf. Der Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib, war wie ein glühendes Schwert.  
Sie fiel auf die Knie, um dann ganz zu fallen. Eine gnädige Ohnmacht nahm sie gefangen und ließ sie nicht mehr diesen Schmerz fühlen.  
Das viele Blut, das zwischen ihren Beinen den Weg nach außen fand, fühlte sie nicht mehr.  
  
Sie gingen von Zirkel zu Zirkel. Sie sprachen mit Kaufleuten, Schmieden und auch mit alten Leuten.  
Sie betraten die Geschäfte der Bäcker und erzählten es ihnen.  
Und diese Leute erzählten es anderen. Und so ging es bald durch die ganze Stadt!  
Der König entging einem Attentat und war nicht fähig den überführten Täter zu verurteilen.  
Das Volk Gondors brauchte einen starken und fähigen Herrscher. Sie brauchten einen König mit Stärke und Entschlossenheit!  
Viele waren bestürzt, dass Faramir der Attentäter war. Aber jetzt war ein anderes Zeitalter.  
Jetzt herrschte eine andere Regierung. Der König war gekommen!  
Sie alle glaubten an ihm! Er würde wieder für Reichtum und Ordnung in Gondor sorgen.  
Aber der König war zu schwach, seine eigenen Attentäter zu verurteilen!  
Wie sollte man einem solchem Herrscher weiterhin Glauben schenken?  
  
Aragorn kam gerade aus den Häusern der Heilung.  
Arwen ging es deutlich besser. Er war so erleichtert! In ein paar Tagen konnte er sie nach Hause holen.  
Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Amtszimmer und war erstaunt, dass Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli sich dort befanden.  
Er lächelte. „Was für eine Ehre, meine Freunde hier versammelt vorzufinden!"  
Aber keiner der Drei erwiderte das Lächeln!  
Gandalf trat vor. „Aragorn, hast Du denn nichts von dem gehört, was das Volk in dieser Stadt von Dir hält?"  
Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Was soll ich gehört haben?"  
„Das Volk zweifelt den König an. Es zweifelt die Stärke des Königs an. Sie sagen, Du bist unfähig, Deinen eigenen Attentäter zu verurteilen."  
Aragorn sah Gandalf scharf ins Gesicht. „Es ist nicht bewiesen, dass er es war."  
Der Zauberer erwiderte seinen Blick. „Diese Situation ist nicht leicht. Auch ich glaube, dass es nicht Faramir war. Obwohl alles darauf hindeutet.  
Aber das Volk verliert den Glauben an Dich. Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen!"  
Legolas trat hervor. „Du bist der König von Gondor. Du musst Deinem Volk Deine Stärke zeigen. Sie brauchen Dich. Lange Zeit hatte Gondor keine Hoffnung.  
Erst die Rückkehr des Königs gab wieder Hoffnung."  
Aragorn wandte sich ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Was ist, wenn Faramir es nicht war? Er erzählte mir von einer Verschwörung gegen den König. Ich bin geneigt, ihm zu glauben. Warum sollte er lügen?"  
Jetzt war es Gimli, der sprach. „Er war in einem Raum, mit einem Bogen in der Hand, von dem aus er Dich treffen konnte. Es war sonst keine andere Person vorhanden.  
Du weißt genauso, wie alle anderen in diesem Raum, dass nur er einen Grund hätte Dich zu töten!"  
Aragorns Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte er tun?  
  
War es das Amt eines Königs über Leben und Tod eines Menschen zu entscheiden?  
Eines Menschen, der ihm seinen Eid gab, ihm zu folgen?  
Er wusste nicht viel von Faramir, aber sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er loyal zu seinem König war.  
Im Schmerz schloss er kurz seine Augen. Dann wandte er sich um.  
Er sah ihnen in den Augen als er sprach, aber seine Stimme war leise und brüchig.  
„Hiermit verurteile ich Faramir, Sohn von Denethor, aus dem Hause Hurin, zum Tode.  
Sein Tod soll schnell und ohne Schmerzen sein. Er soll enthauptet werden."  
Wieder sprach Gimli. „Ich werde zum Richter gehen, damit er es amtlich bekannt gibt!"  
Dann verließ er den Raum.  
Aragorn sah zum Fenster hinaus. Jetzt hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen!  
Aber war es die Richtige? Er bezweifelte es. Er fühlte sich so in die Enge getrieben!  
Gandalf und der Elb sahen sich betreten an. Auch sie glaubten nicht wirklich an Faramirs Schuld.  
Aber wer könnte es sonst gewesen sein? Es gab niemand anderen!  
.

* * *


	6. Die Stunde am Mittag

* * *

Liebe Elektra121, vielen, vielen Dank für Deine Reviews.  
Auch ich finde es sehr schade, das wohl ein Review irgendwie verschütt gegangen ist. Hätte mich interessiert, was Du so geschrieben hast.  
Das, was Du über die Art meiner Sprache geschrieben hast, empfinde ich als Kompliment. Danke!  
Nun, ich schreibe so, wie ich denke und fühle. Das ist alles.  
Ja, die lieben Fehler. Werde versuchen mich zu bessern, versprochen!!  
Und bitte nicht böse werden. Vertrau mir.

* * *

Liebe Celebne, auch Dir tausend Dank.  
Mit der Fehlgeburt liegst Du schon ganz richtig. Arme Eowyn, armer Faramir. Sie müssen wirklich viel leiden. Es wird für Beide sehr, sehr eng werden.  
Aber auch Aragorn wird seelisch leiden. Diese Story ist wirklich etwas düster im Moment.

* * *

.  
  
Die vier Hobbits fanden sich alleine in dem großen Speisesaal ein.  
Merry sah sich um. „Wie es scheint, haben wohl heute nur wir Appetit auf ein Mittagessen."  
Sam steuerte seinen gewohnten Platz an. „Also freiwillig würde ich nie auf ein Mahl verzichten."  
Frodo lachte auf als er seinen Platz einnahm und sah Sam dabei an.  
„Nein wahrlich nicht. Du würdest auf keine Mahlzeit freiwillig verzichten."  
Pippin hatte kein gutes Gefühl.  
Es musste doch einen Grund haben, warum die anderen nicht erschienen waren! Es musste etwas passiert sein!  
Er sah die anderen kurz an. „Ähm, ich habe auch keinen Hunger. Ich werde Bergil mal wieder besuchen."  
Die anderen Hobbits sahen ihm hinterher, als er wieder aufstand und den Raum verließ.  
Merry war beunruhigt. Als Pippin den Raum verlassen hatte, sah er Frodo an.  
„Schon gestern Abend war er so merkwürdig. Ich denke, es hat mit Faramir zu tun."  
Frodo antwortete nicht und schaute weg.  
Jetzt sah Sam zu Merry. „Er mag Faramir sehr gern. Naja, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch ich mag ihn!"  
  
Pippin wollte nicht zu Bergil, aber die anderen mussten ja nicht wissen, wo er wirklich hin wollte.  
Er wollte zu Eowyn. Es verlangte ihm, mit ihr zu sprechen.  
Jetzt hatte er die Tür zu den Gemächern erreicht, die Eowyn und Faramir teilten.  
Aber auch nach mehrmaligem Klopfen erhielt er keine Antwort.  
Wo konnte sie denn bloß hingegangen sein? Er wusste es nicht.  
Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mal wieder Bergil besuchen. Er mochte den Sohn Beregonds sehr gern.  
Er entschied sich für diesen Besuch und ging los.  
  
Schon den ganzen Vormittag saß Aragorn hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch. Viel getan hatte er noch nicht.  
Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli hatte ihn alleine gelassen. Sie hatten gespürt, dass er die Zeit für sich brauchte.  
Soeben war ein Bote des Richters hier gewesen.  
Er hatte ihm eine Ausfertigung des Urteils vorgelegt, dass er unterschreiben musste.  
Minutenlang hatte er auf dieses Dokument gestarrt. Das Dokument, das für Faramir das endgültige Todesurteil war!  
Erst das Räuspern des Boten hatte ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit gebracht.  
Er hatte es unterschrieben, zusammengerollt und dann versiegelt.  
Nur zögernd hatte er es dem Boten ausgehändigt. Jetzt war der Bote unterwegs zum Richter!  
Aragorn hatte mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht bedeckt und die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch gestützt.  
War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung! Er glaubte es immer noch nicht!  
Aber Gimli schien sich ja wirklich sehr sicher zu sein!  
Gandalf und Legolas schienen nicht so sehr an Faramirs Schuld zu glauben.  
Aber sie hatten sein Urteil nicht angezweifelt! Sie hatten es hingenommen!  
In diesem Moment hasste er sich selbst. Er hasste sein Amt als König.  
War er zu schwach und ließ sich vom Volk Gondors beeinflussen? War der König eine Marionette des Volkes?  
  
Jetzt waren zwei weitere Boten des Richters unterwegs, um in den Zirkeln der Stadt eine Bekanntmachung auszuhängen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und in allen Zirkeln hing an verschiedenen Wänden die Bekanntmachung,  
dass Faramir, Sohn von Denethor, aus dem Hause Hurin, zum Tode verurteilt war!  
Die Hinrichtung sollte in zwei Tagen, auf dem großen Platz im sechsten Zirkel, zur Mittagsstunde stattfinden.  
  
Die Menschen sahen es und lasen das Urteil.  
Große Menschentrauben drängten sich zusammen. Jeder wollte es zuerst lesen.  
Der König hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen! Der Attentäter würde hingerichtet werden!  
Viele glaubten nicht wirklich an Faramirs Schuld, aber trotzdem begrüßten sie das Urteil!  
  
Im Amtszimmer des Stadtkämmerers saßen drei Männer zusammen.  
Einer von ihnen war der Stadtkämmerer selbst.  
Die anderen waren Ratsmitglieder. Enge Berater des Königs, ehemals die Berater des Truchsess.  
Es waren Männer, denen Aragorn sein Vertrauen schenkte.  
Der Stadtkämmerer sah die anderen Männer an.  
„Es lief nicht so, wie wir es geplant hatten. Also muss es so gehen. Aber wir dürfen keinen weiteren Fehler machen. Das wisst Ihr!"  
Einer der anderen Männer nickte.  
„Wir müssen es zeitlich sehr exakt machen. Dann wird das Volk wirklich an die Schwäche des Königs glauben."  
Der dritte Mann lachte auf. „Und der Statthalter wird im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kopflos sein."  
Der Stadtkämmerer wies auf den dritten Mann.  
„Du wirst heute Nacht in das Zimmer gehen und den Bogen unter das Fenster legen. Öffne auch das Fenster einen kleinen Spalt."  
Dann wandte er sich an den anderen Mann.  
„Und Du reitest zu dem Außenposten nach Ithilien. Deine Aufgabe kennst Du!"  
Der Mann sah den Stadtkämmerer unbehaglich an.  
„Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh, um diesen Männern zu sagen, dass der König vom Volk entmachtet wurde?"  
Aber er erntete nur ein siegessicheres Grinsen.  
„Wir müssten Idioten sein, wenn es nicht gelänge. Oder hast Du Zweifel?"  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht."  
„Also, geht wieder an Eure Arbeit, bevor Ihr vermisst werdet."  
Die Männer gehorchten und verließen das Zimmer.  
Der Stadtkämmerer lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Es würde schon klappen, da war er sich sicher.  
Gondor hatte lange Zeit keinen König gehabt! Gondor brauchte keinen König!  
Und einen Truchsess erst recht nicht.  
Grimmig erinnerte er sich daran, dass Denethor ihm lange Zeit seinen Sold nicht erhöht hatte.  
Und der König hatte alles so übernommen, wie Denethor es geregelt hatte.  
Aber der König musste noch viel lernen, er wusste noch gar nicht, wie er ein ganzes Reich zu regieren hatte!  
Der Stadtkämmerer grinste, als erstes würde er seinen eigenen Sold erhöhen.  
Die Frauen in dem Bordell, das er bevorzugte, waren teuer!  
Er dachte seinen Plan nochmals durch. Hatten sie an alles gedacht?  
Sie konnten Aragorn auch töten. Aber das hieße, Faramir wäre nicht der Attentäter!  
Und der Mörder des Königs würde akribisch gesucht werden.  
Er glaubte, ihr Plan sei für ihn und seine zwei Freunde ohne Risiko.  
Das Volk von Minas Tirith würde das Wichtigste übernehmen.  
Schließlich war es ihnen ja auch gelungen, das Volk über den König zweifeln zu lassen.  
Jetzt lachte er über die Dummheit der Menschen!  
  
Aragorn ließ seine Hände sinken und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster.  
Der Himmel war von einem strahlenden Blau. Der starke Wind trieb nur wenige Wolkenfetzen vor sich her.  
Es war Zeit für ein Mittagsmahl, aber er verspürte keinen Hunger.  
Jetzt stand er auf und ging langsam zum Fenster. Er dachte an Eowyn. Ob sie es schon wusste?  
Sein Herz tat ihm weh, als er an sie dachte. Es war noch nicht lange her, als sie ihm ihre Liebe offenbarte.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Tränen in ihren Augen, als er sie zurückwies.  
Wie gern hätte er sie damals tröstend in den Armen genommen.  
Aber er hatte auch gewusst, dass er ihr damit Hoffnung gemacht hätte. Daher hatte er es nicht getan.  
Es hatte ihn gefreut, dass sie ihre Liebe für Faramir fand.  
In den darauf folgenden Wochen hatte er erkannt, dass diese zwei Menschen Kraft vom anderen schöpften.  
Der eine brauchte den anderen, wie Luft zum atmen.  
Wie konnte er ihr je wieder unter die Augen treten? Er wusste es nicht!  
  
Jetzt war es schon Mittag.  
Faramir hatte gehofft, etwas von Eowyn zu hören. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich etwas in Boromirs Zimmer finden können!  
Ruhelos ging er in der Zelle auf und ab. Er hatte die Schritte gezählt.  
Es waren jeweils sechs Schritte, um von der einen Wand zu der anderen zu gelangen.  
Jetzt blieb er stehen und schaute zu dem kleinen vergitterten Fenster. Es befand sich über der Holzliege.  
Er stieg auf die Holzliege, um aus dem Fenster schauen zu können.  
Seine Hände umschlossen Gitterstäbe und er lehnte seine Stirn an das kühle Metall.  
Das Fenster zeigte nach Osten. Der Himmel war fast klar.  
Nur wenige Wolkenfetzen trieb der Wind vor sich her.  
In der Ferne konnte er Osgiliath und den Anduin sehen. Der große Fluss glitzerte im Sonnenlicht.  
Und weit dahinter erhoben sich die dunklen Berge des Ephel Duath, das Schattengebirge.  
Jetzt lachte er einmal bitter auf. Dieses Gitter hätte man sich sparen können, dachte er.  
Das Gebäude lag an der Außenmauer der Stadt. Hier ging es sechstausend Fuß tief hinunter.  
Oder sollte es Selbstmörder vor dem Sprung in die Tiefe abhalten?  
Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als er die Tür hörte.  
Der Wachhabende betrat das Zimmer.  
Faramir sprang von der Holzliege und schaute ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.  
Der Mann sah ihn unglücklich an und reichte ihm eine Schriftrolle.  
„Das soll ich Euch geben. Es tut mir leid für Euch."  
Faramir nahm das Dokument stumm entgegen und sah dem Mann hinterher, als er wieder verschwand.  
Dann senkte er seinen Blick auf das Dokument. Ihn beschlich ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl.  
Was tat dem Mann leid?  
Er brach das Siegel, rollte das Dokument auseinander und las es!  
Minutenlang stand er starr und las den Inhalt. Er las es wieder und wieder und wieder…!  
Er las sein eigenes Todesurteil! Der König hatte ihn zum Tode verurteilt!  
Tränen bildeten sich in seinen blauen Augen. Sie rannen an seinen Wangen hinab und tropften auf das Dokument.  
Die Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Als er das Dokument sinken ließ, versuchte er ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
Er dachte nicht an sich. Seine Gedanken waren bei Eowyn!  
  
Aragorn drehte sich zur Tür um, es hatte geklopft. „Kommt herein."  
Gandalf betrat den Raum. Der Zauberer sah ihn unglücklich an. Er spürte, mit welch schweren Gedanken sich Aragorn befasste.  
„Aragorn, mache Dir das Leben nicht selber schwer. Du musstest so entscheiden. Politisch ist Deine Entscheidung richtig. Du weißt es!"  
Aragorn ging auf ihn zu, vor ihm blieb er stehen. Er sah dem Zauberer fest in die Augen.  
„Politik, Politik! Die Politik bringt Faramir um. Ich wünschte, ich hätte das Amt des Königs nicht angenommen."  
Gandalf zog seine Brauen zusammen und seine Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen.  
„Sage so etwas nicht. Du bist zum König geboren. Es ist Dein Erbrecht. Und vergesse eines nicht:  
Hättest Du Dein Amt als König verschmäht, so hätte Elrond Dir nie Arwen zur Frau gegeben."  
„Ist es das Amt eines Königs, seinem Volk als Marionette zu dienen? Ist es das?"  
Aragorn wischte sich müde mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zurück zum Fenster.  
Gandalf blieb stehen wo er war und schaute ihm hinterher.  
Auch ihn schmerzte es, dass Faramir zum Tode verurteilt war. Er kannte ihn schon so lange und er schätzte ihn sehr.  
Der Zauberer räusperte sich kurz.  
„Aragorn, wäre es nicht Deine Aufgabe, Eowyn persönlich über Deine Entscheidung zu berichten? Hat sie nicht ein Recht darauf?"  
Voller Qual schloss Aragorn kurz seine Augen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte.  
Er würde ihr noch nicht einmal in die Augen schauen können.  
Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern. „Ich kann es nicht…"  
  
Pippin durchquerte gerade den fünften Zirkel. Beregonds Haus war im dritten Zirkel.  
An verschiedenen Stellen der Hauptstraße sah er Menschenmengen.  
Sie drängten sich vor Hauswänden, um einen Aushang zu lesen.  
Jetzt war er neugierig. Was interessierte die Menschen so sehr?  
Er näherte sich einer Menschentraube und drängelte sich durch. Dann las er den Aushang!  
Was las er da? Faramirs Todesurteil? Vom König erlassen?  
Er war fassungslos. Das durfte nicht sein! Er musste etwas tun! Sein Herz wusste, dass Faramir unschuldig war.  
Wieder drängelte er sich durch die Menschen. Dann rannte er zurück. Er musste Eowyn finden.  
Sie mussten etwas tun. Oder sollte er zuerst Aragorn aufsuchen?  
Er fühlte die gleiche Panik, als er vor Wochen durch die Zirkel der Stadt rannte, um Gandalf zu finden.  
Damals ging es auch um Faramirs Leben. Aber diese Situation war eine völlig andere!  
  
Keuchend erreichte er endlich die ersehnte Tür.  
Mit beiden Fäusten trommelte er dagegen. Dabei schrie er.  
„Eowyn, bitte macht die Tür auf. Frau Eowyn, bitte!" Es rührte sich nichts.  
Entschlossen drückte er die Klinke herab und öffnete die Tür.  
Er betrat die Gemächer und stellte es fest. Hier war kein Mensch!  
Er verließ diese Räume und rannte in Richtung des Amtszimmers von Aragorn.  
Warum musste das Gebäude auch so groß sein? Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Aber dann hatte er auch dieses Zimmer erreicht und erstürmte es ohne anzuklopfen.  
  
Gandalf und Aragorn fuhren herum.  
Beide erblickten einen Pippin, der um Atem rang und einen völlig verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.  
„Aragorn, Gandalf, Faramir ist unschuldig. Ich weiß es. Ich fühle es. Bitte! Und Eowyn, sie ist nicht aufzufinden."  
Gandalf ging vor dem Hobbit in die Hocke und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Sein Blick suchte den des Hobbits.  
„Was meinst Du mit Eowyn ist nicht zu finden? Und was meinst Du damit, dass Faramir unschuldig ist?"  
Pippin schüttelte atemlos den Kopf. „Faramir war es bestimmt nicht. Aber Eowyn! Sie ist nicht aufzufinden."  
Gandalf ließ von dem Hobbit ab, stand auf und wandte sich an Aragorn. „Wir sollten sie suchen!"  
Pippin sah die Männer verzweifelt an. „Ihr solltet nicht, ihr müsst sie suchen. BITTE!"  
  
Aragorn sah von Pippin auf Gandalf. „Die Wachposten, die Garde, die Dienstboten. Alle sollen sie suchen."  
  
Und so passierte es auch.  
Alle Personen, die im siebten Zirkel weilten, suchten nach Eowyn.  
Sie suchten in den Gärten, sie durchsuchten das gesamte Gebäude.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Eowyn spät in der Nacht das letzte Mal gesehen worden war.  
Aber sie war in Richtung ihrer Gemächer gegangen!  
  
Die Wachposten des weißen Baumes konnten bestätigen, dass Eowyn den Zirkel nicht verlassen hatte.  
Sie konnte nur im siebten Zirkel sein! Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht!  
  
Aragorn suchte ebenfalls in dem großen Gebäude.  
Mit langen Schritten kreuzte er gerade den Gang, indem die verlassenen Gemächer des Truchsess und die seiner Söhne waren.  
Aber diese Räume waren jetzt schon lange verwaist!  
Nur Faramir hatte bis zur Hochzeit seine alten Räume bewohnt.  
Er überlegte, dass er eigentlich vorhatte, Faramir entscheiden zu lassen, was mit diesen Räumen und dem Inhalt passieren sollte.  
Sein Ziel war die große Bibliothek der Zitadelle.  
  
Pippin dachte nach. Eowyn war verschwunden! Wo könnte sie sein?  
In diesem riesigen Gebäude würde man tagelang suchen können.  
Er selber verlief sich hin und wieder in den vielen Gängen.  
Jetzt hatte er eine Idee! Vielleicht konnte Faramir etwas wissen!  
So schnell wie er nur konnte, lief er zum Ausgang, sprang die Stufen hinunter und rannte Richtung Tor.  
Sein Ziel war die königliche Garde. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn zu Faramir lassen würden.

* * *


	7. Ein weiteres Unglück

* * *

Liebe Celebne, danke für Dein Review.  
Tja, mit diesem Kapitel habe ich mich ein wenig schwer getan.  
  
Aragorn sollte wirklich einen Zahn zulegen. Und Faramir weiß von nichts.  
Er muss noch um seine Eowyn zittern.

* * *

.  
  
Aragorn hatte endlich die Bibliothek erreicht.  
Er stieß die große Tür auf und trat ein. Langsam sah er sich um.  
Die Bibliothek umfasste mehrere Räume.  
In hohen Regalen befanden sich rings um die Wände unzählige Bücher und Schriften.  
Das, was hier war, musste ein Vermögen wert sein. In den Büchern stand sicherlich viel über die Geschichte Mittelerdes!  
Was musste dann erst in den Archiven der weißen Stadt zu lesen sein?  
„Eowyn? Seid Ihr hier?" Seine Stimme verhallte, aber es kam keine Antwort.  
Er sah auf die anderen Türen. „Eowyn? Bitte, wenn Ihr hier seid, antwortet mir!"  
Seine blauen Augen sahen von Tür zu Tür. Wo sollte er zuerst suchen?  
Er ballte seine Fäuste und entschied die Räume von links nach rechts zu durchsuchen.  
  
Pippin bekam fast keine Luft mehr, als er die königliche Garde erreichte.  
Er riss die Tür auf und erstürmte den Raum.  
  
Der Wachhabende sah erschrocken auf. Er sah den Hobbit auf seinen Schreibtisch zurennen.  
Dann blieb dieser stehen und keuchte.  
„Bitte, lasst mich zu Faramir. Es ist dringend. Es geht um Frau Eowyn! Sie ist nicht zu finden! Bitte, lasst mich zu Faramir!"  
Der Mann war verwirrt. „Aber ich darf niemanden zu ihm lassen."  
Pippin trat näher und sah dem Mann fest in die Augen. Dieser sah die Verzweiflung des Hobbits.  
„Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal. Lasst mich zu ihm! Bitte!"  
Der Mann schwankte zwischen seinen Gefühlen. Er durfte es nicht! Aber er sah die Verzweiflung in dem Gesicht des Hobbits!  
Was war passiert? Warum war Eowyn verschwunden? Was sollte er tun? Sollte er es ihm erlauben?  
Seine Augen hingen an denen des aufgelösten Hobbits. Aber er kannte das Gesetz!  
Seine Befehle! Er durfte es ihm nicht erlauben!  
Er durfte es nicht!  
Mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Dann sah er dem Hobbit wieder in die Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich darf Euch nicht zu ihm lassen! Geht jetzt."  
Pippin sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Aber das könnt Ihr nicht tun! Ich muss ihn sprechen, bitte!  
So lasst mich ihn doch nur einmal kurz sprechen. Einmal. Ganz kurz!"  
Der Mann atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte entschlossen seinen Kopf.  
„Bitte, geht jetzt. Sonst muss ich Verstärkung rufen."  
Pippin sah ihn fassungslos an, er glaubte es nicht. Er flüsterte. „Das könnt Ihr doch nicht im Ernst meinen?"  
Der Mann sah ihm nicht in die Augen als er sprach. „Bitte, geht jetzt."  
  
Jetzt hatte Aragorn alle Räume der Bibliothek abgesucht. Hier war Eowyn auch nicht.  
Eilig verließ er die Räume und ging seinen Weg zurück.  
Wieder kreuzte er den Flügel des Gebäudes in dem Denethor seine Räume hatte.  
Im Vorbeigehen meinte er gesehen zu haben, dass eine der Türen offen war. Ein Lichtschein war zu sehen gewesen.  
Einen Moment zögerte er und blieb stehen. Wer würde diese Räume aufsuchen?  
Sollte er sich die Zeit nehmen und einmal nachschauen?  
Das würde kostbare Zeit verschwenden! Eilig ging er weiter.  
  
Pippin war hartnäckig. „So habt doch ein Herz, bitte! Nur ganz kurz!"  
Der Mann sah ihn unbehaglich an. „Aber ich darf es nicht. Das kann mich mein Amt kosten!"  
„Ich weiß, aber es ist wichtig, glaubt mir doch. Frau Eowyn, die Fürstin ist nicht zu finden, vielleicht kann Faramir helfen.  
Vielleicht weiß er einen Platz, wo sie hingegangen sein könnte. Bitte!"  
Der Wachhabende atmete einmal tief durch. Jetzt hatte er einen anderen Gedanken.  
Wenn Faramir tatsächlich etwas wusste, wo sie zu finden war! Dann wäre er selbst derjenige, der Schuld hätte, wenn der Fürstin was passiert war.  
Er sah den Hobbit an. „Ihr bleibt hier. Ich gehe zu ihm."  
  
Faramir hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefasst.  
Er saß auf der Holzliege und hielt das Dokument in der rechten Hand.  
Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu diesem Schriftstück.  
Er war zum Tode verurteilt! Aber für etwas das er nicht getan hatte. Da war er sich sicher. Er konnte es nicht gewesen sein.  
Der König gab ihm noch nicht einmal eine Chance seine Unschuld zu beweisen.  
Warum so ein schnelles Urteil? Das musste doch seinen Grund haben!  
Oder brauchte man einfach schnell einen Schuldigen?  
Mit seiner linken Hand wischte er die letzten Tränen weg.  
Wenn er Eowyn doch nur ein letztes Mal sehen könnte! Nur noch einmal ihr einen Kuss geben könnte!  
Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Als Eowyn ihre Liebe zu ihm fand, hatte er geglaubt, dass sein Leben kein Kampf mehr sein würde.  
Nie mehr wieder Kämpfen müssen.  
Der Kampf meines Lebens wird bald vorbei sein, dachte er in Bitterkeit.  
Er hörte, dass die Tür sich öffnete und sah hoch.  
Wieder war es der Wachhabende, der den Raum betrat und vor seiner Zelle stehen blieb.  
„Sir, da draußen ist ein Hobbit, der behauptet Eure Frau wäre nicht zu finden.  
Er sagt, sie ist verschwunden und er meint Ihr könntet einen Ort wissen, wo die Fürstin sein könnte."  
Faramir verstand nicht. Langsam stand er auf und trat vor dem Mann.  
„Ich verstehe nicht. Wie meint er das? Wieso verschwunden?"  
„Bitte, Sir, denkt nach. Wo könnte sie sein? Gibt es einen ungewöhnlichen Ort, den sie manchmal aufsucht?"  
Faramir war noch immer irritiert. „Nein, den gibt es nicht."  
„Man kann tagelang einen Menschen im siebten Zirkel suchen. Ihr wisst das!"  
Faramir dachte nach. Eowyn war verschwunden? Hatte es mit seiner Bitte zu tun, Boromirs Räume aufzusuchen?  
War sie da auf jemanden gestoßen, der….  
Jetzt packte ihn das Grauen. Hatte er seine Frau womöglich in den Tod geschickt?  
War sie auf den wahren Attentäter gestoßen?  
Er sah dem Mann in die Augen und seine Stimme war beschwörend.  
„Bitte, sagt dem Hobbit, dass Eowyn die alten Räume meines Bruders Boromir aufsuchen sollte. Eilt Euch!"  
Der Mann nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder.  
  
Faramirs Beine trugen ihn automatisch zurück zu der Liege. Er wusste nicht, dass er sich setzte.  
Sein Gesicht drückte Fassungslosigkeit aus. Sein Todesurteil hatte er vergessen.  
  
Pippin sah dem Mann ungeduldig entgegen. „Und? Hat er etwas gesagt?"  
„Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass die Fürstin die alten Räume seines Bruders Boromir aufsuchen sollte. Mehr hat er nicht gesagt."  
„Ich danke Euch vielmals." Damit drehte der Hobbit sich um und hastete aus dem Gebäude.  
Wieder trugen ihn seine kurzen Beine so schnell er konnte durch den sechsten Zirkel.  
Der Weg kam ihm jetzt noch länger vor. Aber jetzt hatte er den siebten Zirkel erreicht.  
Jetzt schnell zum Wohngebäude.  
Die Stufen kamen ihm viel höher als sonst vor, dann war er endlich in dem Gebäude.  
Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Er wusste nicht, wo diese Räume waren.  
Dann fiel es ihm ein! Die Dienerschaft, die mussten es wissen! Aber es war keiner zu sehen.  
Wie immer! Wenn man jemanden brauchte, war keiner zu finden.  
Sein Gesicht drückte Hilflosigkeit aus und er stampfte einmal mit dem Fuß auf.  
Was sollte er machen. Wahllos rannte er weiter und schrie. „Eowyn kann in Boromirs Räume sein. Hört mich jemand?"  
Und so rannte Pippin kreuz und quer durch das riesige Gebäude und schrie immer das gleiche.  
Seine Stimme hallte durch die Gänge, in den verschiedenen Flügeln.  
  
Aragorn hörte es auch. Eine helle Stimme schrie etwas. Aber er konnte es nicht verstehen.  
Dazu war er zu weit weg. Und es hallte so.  
Der Stimme nach war es ein Hobbit! Jetzt wurden seine Schritte noch eiliger.  
  
Auch einige andere Personen hörten ihn schreien. Aber sie verstanden ihn nicht.  
Der Hall machte es unmöglich.  
  
Pippin hörte auf zu schreien. Er rang nach Luft und er hatte Seitenstiche. Was konnte er denn sonst noch machen?  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmete. Dann ging er eilig weiter.  
Irgendwann würde er auf jemanden treffen.  
  
Aragorn wollte den linken Gang nehmen und Pippin den rechten Gang.  
Beide blieben stehen und schauten sich überrascht an.  
Auch Aragorns Stimme klang überrascht. „Pippin! Hast Du eben so geschrieen?"  
Dieser unterdrückte sein Staunen. Seine Stimme klang aufgeregt.  
„Eowyn könnte in Boromirs Räume sein. Ich weiß es von Faramir."  
Aragorn sah ihm ins Gesicht und zog seine Brauen zusammen. „In Boromirs Räume sagst Du?"  
Der Hobbit nickte.  
Heiliger Eru, hätte er doch nachgesehen, warum diese Tür offen stand.  
Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und rannte zurück.  
Pippin versuchte ihm zu folgen, aber er war einfach zu langsam und er konnte nicht mehr.  
Er beschloss hier zu warten, alleine würde er hier auch nicht mehr so schnell rausfinden.  
Dieses Gebäude ist ja wie ein Labyrinth, dachte er bei sich.  
  
Jetzt war es Aragorn, der durch das Gebäude rannte. Seine Gedanken überstürzten sich.  
Was wollte Eowyn in Boromirs Räume? Was trieb sie dahin? Er wusste es nicht.  
Der Weg kam ihm so endlos vor. Jetzt wäre er fast an diesem Gang vorbei gerannt, der in den Flügel führte.  
Tatsächlich, in der Ferne konnte er einen Lichtschein sehen!  
Dann hatte er die Tür erreicht und stieß sie ganz auf.  
Das, was er sah, ließ ihn entsetzt aufschreien. „Eowyn."  
Schnell kniete er bei ihr nieder und hielt seine Hand an ihrem Hals. Sie lebte.  
Aber er sah auch das viele Blut. Teilweise war es schon getrocknet. Sie musste schon seit Stunden hier liegen!  
Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf seine Arme. Sein Blick fiel nochmals auf das Blut am Boden.  
Für eine Regelblutung ein wenig viel, dachte er grimmig.  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, was passiert war.  
Dann ging er den Weg zurück. Sie musste in die Häuser der Heilung! Und das ganz schnell!  
  
Pippin sah ihn kommen. Und er sah, wen er auf den Armen hatte. Eowyn!  
Als Aragorn näher kam, sah er das blutige Kleid der Frau. Auch er ahnte, was passiert war.  
  
Aragorn blieb nicht stehen und Pippin eilte jetzt neben ihm her.  
Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.  
Aber Aragorn machte sich Vorwürfe.  
Seit dieser Pfeil auf ihn abgeschossen wurde, schien alles was er tat oder sagte, falsch zu sein!  
Verflucht, was passierte da um ihn herum? Er hatte das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
Arwen! Die Sache mit Faramir! Sein Todesurteil! Jetzt Eowyn!  
  
Auf dem Weg durch das Gebäude trafen sie einige Dienstboten an.  
Erschrocken nahmen sie zur Kenntnis, wen der König da auf seinen Armen trug.  
Aragorn sprach im Vorbeigehen. „Sagt allen Bescheid. Die Suche ist beendet. Die Fürstin wurde gefunden."  
  
Der Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung erschien ihm endlos.  
Ein paar Mal sah er in ihr Gesicht. Sie war totenblass. Er hoffte, sie würde es überleben.  
  
Der Wachposten des großen Stadttores sah über die Zinnen hinweg die kleine Reiterschar auf die Stadt zureiten.  
An dem Banner erkannte er, dass sie aus Dol Amroth kommen mussten.  
Er drehte sich um und schrie hinunter. „Öffnet das Tor. Fürst Imrahil und einige seiner Leute erreichen die Stadt."  
Die Verriegelungen wurden zurückgezogen und die schweren Flügel des Tores der Stadt wurden geöffnet.  
  
Es war der alte Heiler Caranthir, dem Aragorn zuerst begegnete. Auch er registrierte das Blut und ahnte was passiert war.  
„Folgt mir." Der Heiler ging vor ihm her und wies Aragorn an, ein Zimmer zu betreten.  
Dort legte er Eowyn auf ein Bett.  
Dann drehte er sich zu dem Heiler um.  
Caranthir hatte von dem Todesurteil gehört, dass der König ausgesprochen hatte. Und er liebte die Söhne Denethors.  
Er hatte ihnen geholfen, das Licht dieser Welt zu erblicken.  
„Es scheint Eure Aufgabe zu sein, die blutenden Frauen des Herrscherhauses hierher zu bringen."  
Aragorn fühlte sich unwohl unter dem scharfen Blick des Heilers. Und er hörte zwischen diesen Worten den Vorwurf.  
Aber seine Stimme war leise und sein Blick war fest. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ihr wisst es!"  
Dann verließ er den Raum. Pippin war an der Tür stehen geblieben.  
Jetzt folgte er Aragorn, um zurück in den siebten Zirkel zu gelangen.  
  
Fürst Imrahil passierte mit seinen Leuten das Stadttor.  
Sie ritten jetzt durch die Zirkel dieser großen Stadt. Ihr Ziel waren die königlichen Ställe im sechsten Zirkel.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass an vielen Stellen ein Aushang befestigt war. Und viele Menschen scharten sich um ihn, um es zu lesen.  
Was das wohl Interessantes sein könnte?  
Dann verlor er das Interesse und sah wieder nach vorne. Der König würde bestimmt überrascht sein, wenn er gleich erscheinen würde.  
Aber der Grund seines Besuches waren sein Neffe Faramir und seine Frau Eowyn.  
Es hatte ihn verlangt ihn zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Mit ihm zu lachen und zu trinken.  
In seinem Gepäck waren auch einige Flaschen Wein. Er wusste, dass Faramir diesen Wein sehr gern mochte.  
  
Aragorn war auf dem Weg zurück in sein Amtszimmer.  
Als er es betrat, war er nicht überrascht seine Freunde dort vorzufinden.  
Müde ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch sinken. Er spürte die Blicke der anderen.  
Gandalf sprach zuerst. „Wie geht es Eowyn?"  
Müde schüttelte Aragorn seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht!"  
Legolas amtete einmal tief durch. „Aragorn, sollte sie erwachen und von dem Urteil hören, wird sie das bestimmt nicht überleben."  
Der erwiderte den Blick des Elben. „Ich habe das Gefühl, um mich herum passiert etwas über das ich keine Kontrolle habe!"  
Jetzt trat der Elb an den Schreibtisch heran. „Auch ich spüre es. Und ich glaube auch nicht so recht an Faramirs Schuld"  
„Ich kann das Urteil nicht zurücknehmen. Das weißt Du so gut wie auch ich."  
Gimli mischte sich ein. „Aragorn, solltest Du das Urteil zurücknehmen, verliert das Volk wirklich den Glauben an Dich!"  
Er sah zu dem Zwerg. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht zurücknehmen kann.  
Aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich gezwungen wurde es auszusprechen."  
Jetzt stand er auf. Rastlosigkeit hatte ihn gepackt.  
„Ich werde noch mal in die Häuser der Heilung gehen. Vielleicht wissen sie jetzt mehr über Eowyns Zustand. Und dann werde ich Arwen besuchen."  
Fast fluchtartig verließ er den Raum und ließ seine Freunde dort stehen.  
Legolas wollte ihn am Ärmel festhalten, aber Gandalf legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
Als Aragorn mit langen Schritten das Gebäude verließ, sah er mit Unbehagen und Überraschung, dass Fürst Imrahil auf ihn zukam.  
Er sah, dass der große, blonde Mann ein herzliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hatte.  
Ein Lächeln, dass Aragorn zu erwidern nicht imstande war.  
Jetzt müsste er dem Fürsten aus Dol Amroth Rede und Antwort stehen.  
  
Imrahil ging auf den König zu. Er freute sich, ihn zu sehen. Aber er sah auch, dass der König ihm sehr ernst entgegensah.  
Sein Lächeln verschwand, als er vor ihm stehen blieb und eine Verbeugung andeutete. „Mein König, Ich grüße Euch."  
„Fürst Imrahil, ich heiße Euch willkommen. Gerne sehe ich Euch als mein Gast."  
„Mein König, ich sehe es an Eurem Gesicht. Es ist etwas passiert! Und es muss etwas sehr Schlimmes sein, wenn es Euch derart bedrückt."  
Aragorn legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn in das Gebäude zu weisen.  
Sie gingen nebeneinander durch den langen und dunklen Gang.  
„Ich muss Euch sprechen, Imrahil. Aber dazu sollten wir in den Salon gehen."  
Imrahil hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. „Es geht um meinen Neffen. Mein Herz sagt es mir!"  
Aragorn zuckte leicht zusammen, aber der blonde Mann hatte es bemerkt.  
  
Die Männer erreichten den Salon und Aragorn lud Imrahil ein, sich in einem der großen Sessel zu setzen.  
Dann setzte er sich auch.  
„Nun, mein König. Sprecht, was ist mit Faramir?" Die hellblauen Augen des Mannes schauten Aragorn freundlich an.  
  
Caranthir und Ioreth hatten jetzt alles für Eowyn getan, was sie tun konnten.  
Sie war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein und ihre Haut war totenblass.  
Die alte Heilerin strich ihr einmal sanft über das Gesicht.  
„Jetzt kommt es auf sie an. Entweder sie will leben oder sterben."  
Caranthir nickte traurig und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Sollte sie in den nächsten fünf bis sieben Tagen von Faramirs Tod hören, wird sie es mit Sicherheit nicht überleben."  
Auch die Heilerin nickte traurig.  
.

* * *


	8. Imrahil!

* * *

Liebe Celebne, Tausend Dank für Dein Review. 

Aragorn hat Eowyn ja doch gefunden. Jetzt ringt sie mit dem Tod. Ja, sie hat es Pippin zu verdanken, dass sie gefunden wurde. Von allen Hobbits mag ich Pippin am liebsten. Ihm ist es ja zu verdanken, dass Faramir überlebt hat. Oder nicht?

* * *

Liebe Elektra121, auch Dir meinen Dank Für Dein Review. 

Imrahil ist zwar erst eingetroffen, aber er wird für Bewegung sorgen. Er wird einiges (einige) in Bewegung setzen. Ich mag Imrahil. Auch wenn er für Prof. Tolkien nur eine Randfigur war. In dieser Story wird noch viel passieren. Die Liebe zwischen Faramir und Eowyn wird noch sehr auf die Probe gestellt werden.

Ja, Du hast mich durchschaut. Diese Story fällt mir schwer. In meinem Kopf ist sie fertig. Aber diese Story in die richtigen Worte zu kleiden ist nicht einfach. Ich will alles sehr tief und genau beschreiben. Hoffe, es gelingt mir!

* * *

.

Jetzt hatte Aragorn dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth alles gesagt. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Männern war sehr angespannt.   
Imrahil hatte Aragorn nur wenige Male unterbrochen. Es waren nur Zwischenfragen gewesen, die Aragorn ihm aber nicht beantworten konnte.   
Die Männer sahen sich stumm an.   
Aragorn konnte das ungläubige Entsetzen, die Trauer und auch den Schmerz in Imrahils Gesicht lesen.

Imrahil wusste im Moment nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Innerlich war er wie betäubt und erschüttert.   
Faramir sollte versucht haben den König zu töten? Mit einem feigen Pfeil aus dem Hinterhalt?   
Hatte Faramir sich wirklich so verändert? Aber warum sollte er so etwas tun?   
Er konnte sich noch an die Krönungsfeier erinnern. Faramir hatte den König begrüßt. Hatte seinen Eid für ihn gegeben!   
Und seine Frau! Eowyn! Sie hatte das Ganze nicht verkraftet und eine Fehlgeburt erlitten! Jetzt rang sie mit dem Tod!   
Er löste seinen Blick von Aragorns Augen. „Bitte, entschuldigt mich einen Moment." Damit stand er auf und ging zu dem großen Fenster.

Aragorns Blick war ihm gefolgt. Er wollte dem Mann die Zeit geben, die er brauchte um das alles zu verinnerlichen. Auch er fühlte sich sehr unwohl.Nach ein paar Minuten drehte Imrahil sich wieder zum König um und schaute ihn an.   
„Ich bin eben erst in der Stadt eingetroffen. Ich habe das alles aus Eurem Munde gehört und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr mir alles wahrheitsgemäß aus Eurer Sicht gesagt habt." Jetzt ging Imrahil langsam auf und ab.   
„Aber es macht alles keinen Sinn. Er musste doch wissen, dass er damit sein Leben verwirkt. Selbst wenn ihm sein Leben nichts mehr wert wäre…."   
Imrahil blieb stehen und schaute den König wieder an.   
„Er würde Eowyn so etwas nie antun. Dafür kenne ich meinen Neffen einfach zu gut. Ich weiß, dass er seine Frau liebt und er würde ihr nie etwas antun, das ihr Schmerzen bereiten würde! Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist!"   
Aragorn erwiderte den Blick mit Unbehagen. „Es gibt aber keinen weiteren Verdächtigen. Niemanden!"   
Jetzt wurde der Blick Imrahils etwas schärfer, aber er mahnte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Trotzdem war die unterdrückte Erregung zu erkennen.   
„Sicher, Ihr seid der König. Es wurde eine Entscheidung von Euch verlangt. Aber hat Faramir nicht das Recht auf eine Verhandlung? Habt Ihr etwas in die Wege geleitet, um seiner Aussage zu folgen bezüglich dieser Verschwörung? Habt Ihr den Stadtkämmerer befragt?"   
Aragorn fühlte sich immer bedrängter. „Nein, wir haben noch nichts dergleichen getan. Es ging alles so schnell…."   
Imrahil sah ihn beschwörend an. „Wisst Ihr, wie es für mich aussieht? Für mich sieht es nach einer Verschwörung aus!"   
Jetzt stand auch Aragorn auf. „ Wie wollt Ihr das beurteilen? Ihr seid eben erst angekommen!"   
„Ja, genau deswegen. Weil ich soeben erst angekommen bin. Das alles macht keinen Sinn."   
Jetzt wurde die Stimme des Königs schärfer. „Ich sehe eines, Arwen liegt verletzt in den Häusern der Heilung, auf mich wurde ein Attentat verübt und Faramir war in einem der Räume mit einem Bogen in der Hand…."   
„….und dort wartet er seelenruhig, bis er gefunden wird!" Imrahil schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht keinen Sinn. Seht Ihr das nicht?"   
Auch Aragorn zweifelte ja an Faramirs Schuld, aber was sollte er tun? „Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht an Faramirs Schuld glaube, aber ich kann das Urteil nicht zurückziehen!"   
Imrahil sah ihn ruhig an. „Nein, das könnt Ihr wahrhaftig nicht. Aber Ihr könnt etwas in die Wege leiten, das vielleicht Faramirs Unschuld beweisen könnte. Und damit sollte sofort begonnen werden."   
In dem weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches merkte Aragorn, wie blind und lethargisch er gewesen war. Ihm wurde nun deutlich bewusst, dass er benutzt worden war.

Aragorn hatte sie alle in den großen Salon rufen lassen. Und es waren alle seine Freunde gekommen. Sie waren erstaunt über die Anwesenheit Imrahils und sie begrüßten ihn.   
Dann sprach Aragorn sie an. „Der Fürst und ich hatten ein sehr langes Gespräch wegen Faramir und der Verschwörung von der er sprach."   
Er schaute sie alle nacheinander an. „Fürst Imrahil ist der festen Überzeugung, es wäre eine Verschwörung."   
Gimli schüttelte den Kopf. „Aragorn, Du kennst die Tatsachen…"   
Der unterbrach ihn scharf. „Nein, Gimli, höre mir zu. Auch von Dir habe ich mich beeinflussen lassen. Ich weiß, dass Du Faramir ablehnst."   
Ungläubig sah ihn der Zwerg an. Der Aragorn der da vor ihm stand, war der, den er aus dem Ringkrieg kannte, aber nicht der König!   
Auch Gandalf und der Elb waren über Aragorn erstaunt, aber erleichtert.   
Jetzt sah er auf die Hobbits. „Auch auf eure Hilfe bin ich angewiesen, meine Freunde. Geht in die Stadt, geht in die Tavernen. Sprecht mit den Menschen. Versucht herauszubekommen, warum das Volk so aufgewiegelt ist. Warum das Volk so eine schnelle Entscheidung haben wollte!"   
Pippins Augen leuchteten auf und er ballte in Erwartung seine Fäuste. „Ja!" Dann stieß er Merry an. Sie Beide sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen. Das war der Aragorn den sie kannten.   
Auch Sam war erleichtert. Endlich wurde etwas getan. Nur Frodo fühlte sich unbehaglich, aber er wollte tun, um was Aragorn ihn bat und nickte ihm ebenfalls zu.   
Dann schaute Aragorn auf Gandalf und Legolas. „Euch beide bitte ich, mit den Personen aus diesem Zirkel zu reden. Viele von der Garde und dem Dienstpersonal wohnen ebenfalls in den unteren Zirkeln." Ja, jetzt war Aragorn wach. Sein Kampfgeist war wieder erwacht. Was war nur mit ihm gewesen? Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.   
Dann sah er zu Imrahil. „Wir nehmen uns den Stadtkämmerer und die Ratsmitglieder vor." Auch Imrahil nickte ihm zu.   
Er blickte noch einmal in die Runde. „Zur achten Stunde des Abends wollen wir uns in dem großen Speisesaal treffen."

Die Hobbits taten, um was Aragorn sie gebeten hatte. Stundenlang zogen sie durch die Tavernen und sprachen mit den Menschen. Sie betraten auch einige Kaufläden, in denen sie vorgaben, etwas erstehen zu wollen. Auch mit diesen Leuten sprachen sie.   
So arbeiteten sie sich von Zirkel zu Zirkel. Über einige Dinge, die sie hörten, waren sie erstaunt!

Gandalf und Legolas befassten sich mit den Dienstpersonal und der Garde. Auch dort hörten sie Ungewöhnliches   
Und so langsam konnten sie sich ein Bild davon machen, warum das Volk so schnell eine Entscheidung des Königs verlangt hatte.

Aragorns und Imrahils erster Weg führte sie in das Arbeitszimmer des Stadtkämmerers. Sie mussten fragen, wo sich dieses Zimmer befand.   
Auch Imrahil hatte es nicht gewusst.   
Ich werde mich in diesem Gebäude nie auskennen, dachte Aragorn seufzend.

Androg, der feiste Stadtkämmerer saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und nahm ein Mahl ein   
Er hatte sich kalten Braten, Käse und Brot bringen lassen und natürlich einen großen Krug mit Bier. Das durfte nicht fehlen.   
Erstaunt sah er zur Tür, an der es jetzt geklopft hatte. Schnell schluckte er, um seinen Mund leer zu bekommen. „Kommt herein."   
Er erwartete niemanden. Wer konnte das sein?   
Umso erschrockener war er, als er sah, wer da sein Dienstzimmer betrat!   
Schnell sprang er auf und verbeugte sich. „Mein König." Dann sah er seinen König fragend an. Ihn beschlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.   
Was trieb den König hierher? Und wer war der andere blonde Mann an seiner Seite?

Aragorn und Imrahil folgten der Aufforderung zum eintreten und Aragorn öffnete die Tür.   
Ihm und auch Imrahil entging nicht der Schrecken des Stadtkämmerers, als er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und grüßte.   
Während Imrahil die Tür wieder schloss und etwas hinter Aragorn blieb, ging dieser auf den Schreibtisch zu. Kurz davor blieb er stehen.   
Aragorn konnte sich nicht des Eindruckes verwehren, dass die Augen dieses Mannes ihn anschauten, wie eine Maus in der Falle.   
Beide Männer blickten sich an, wobei Aragorns Ausdruck nicht zu lesen war.   
Androg räusperte sich bevor er sprach. „Mein König! Was für eine hohe Ehre Euch in meinem bescheidenen Dienstzimmer begrüßen zu dürfen."   
Ihm war unwohl unter diesem Blick.

Aragorn hob ein wenig den Kopf an, bevor er sprach. Aber diese Geste sah schon fast arrogant aus.   
„Auch ich grüße Euch, Stadtkämmerer. Bisher hatte ich noch keine Zeit gefunden Euch persönlich kennen zu lernen. Das möchte ich hiermit nachholen. Nennt mir Euren Namen!"   
Androg hörte den leichten Sarkasmus in dieser Stimme und er brach in Schweiß aus. „Aber gern, mein König. Mein Name ist Androg." Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über die Stirn.   
Aragorn beobachtete den Mann genau. „Ich freue mich, dass Ihr auch unter meiner Herrschaft Euer Amt weiter ausführen wollt."   
Der andere Mann schluckte. „Aber natürlich. Ich möchte auch weiterhin gerne dieses Amt ausführen und ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen. Auch Truchsess Denethor war mit mir zufrieden."   
Aragorn lächelte leicht, aber dieses Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Wenn Denethor mit Euch zufrieden war, werde ich es auch sein."   
Wieder wischte sich Androg über die Stirn. Er verfluchte den Schweiß. „Ich danke Euch, mein König."   
"Sicherlich habt Ihr auch von dem Urteil gehört, dass ich gegen Faramir ausgesprochen habe!"   
Androgs Beine fingen an zu zittern und seine Stimme war hastig. „Aber ja, natürlich. Und es ist ja so gerechtfertigt. So ein feiges Attentat. Einen Pfeil auf unseren König, aus dem Hinterhalt."   
Aragorn legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schief. „Ihr kennt Faramir doch schon recht lange! Bedauert Ihr es nicht?"   
Was sollte er antworten? Was war die richtige Antwort? Er betete um eine Eingebung!   
„Nun, ja schon, aber wir hatten nie richtig Kontakt und immerhin seid Ihr der König!" War das richtig? Er hoffte es.

Aragorn sah, dass dieser Mann immer nervöser wurde und er spürte seine Unaufrichtigkeit!   
„Dann habt Ihr sicher auch von einer Verschwörung gegen den König gehört!"

Androgs Herz setzte einen Moment aus und er starrte Aragorn an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Woher wusste der König davon? Er konnte es nicht wissen! Heiliger Eru, was sollte er antworten? Sein Leben stand auf dem Spiel!   
Er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß über die Stirn perlte. Wieder wischte er ihn weg.   
„Eine Verschwörung? Gegen Euch? Nein, mein König, davon hörte ich bisher nichts!"

Aragorn wedelte einmal wegwerfend mit seiner rechten Hand. „Das wird bestimmt nur dummes Gerede sein, von Leuten, die sich wichtig machen möchten."   
Androg schluckte. „Bestimmt, mein König, bestimmt!"   
„Ich wünsche Euch noch einen angenehmen Tag." Als er dies sagte, war sein Blick auf das Essen des Mannes gerichtet. Dann drehte er sich um und nickte Imrahil zu.   
Der verstand und öffnete wieder die Tür. Zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer.

Als die Tür geschlossen war, sahen sie sich an und ihre Stimmen waren leise.   
Aragorn fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Wie ist Euer Eindruck von diesem Mann?"   
Imrahil lächelte grimmig. „Er hat mir ein wenig zuviel geschwitzt. Und so heiß ist es nun auch nicht."   
„Seine Angst, ich habe sie fast riechen können!"   
„Mein König, ich schlage vor dieser Mann sollte beobachtet werden. Falls er mit dieser Sache etwas zu tun hat, wird er es nicht alleine sein."   
„Ihr habt Recht. Auch ich dachte daran. Jetzt sollten wir versuchen die Ratsmitglieder zu befragen." Imrahil nickte und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.   
Allerdings suchten sie zuerst einen Mann der Garde und beauftragten ihn damit, den Stadtkämmerer möglichst unauffällig zu beobachten.   
Zur achten Stunde sollte dieser Mann auch in dem großen Speisesaal kommen, um Bericht zu erstatten.

Während dieser ganzen Zeit ging Faramir in seiner engen Zelle auf und ab. Er fühlte sich wie ein eingesperrtes, wildes Tier.   
Diese Ungewissheit über Eowyn! Ja, die trieb ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn!   
Hatte er sie in den Tod geschickt? War sie wirklich auf den wahren Attentäter gestoßen?   
War sie tot?   
Oder gab es wirklich einen geheimen Ort, den sie manchmal aufsuchte, um alleine zu sein?   
Aber er kannte Eowyn doch! Sie hätte ihm bestimmt von diesem Ort berichtet. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht preisgegeben hätte. Sie hätte davon erzählt!   
Sie vertraute ihm doch!   
Jetzt blieb er stehen. Oder vertraute sie ihm nicht?   
War sie bei jemandem, von dem keiner etwas wissen sollte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein!   
Ihre Liebe zu ihm war tief und rein. Das hatte er immer gespürt!   
Jetzt setzte er sich auf die Holzliege, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel ab, beugte sich nach vorne und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.   
Seine Gefühle machten ihn wirklich wahnsinnig. Er konnte nichts tun. War eingesperrt in dieser vergitterten Zelle mit dem vergitterten Fenster!   
Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein!   
Hatte Eowyn im Ringkrieg nicht ihre Liebe für Aragorn ausgesprochen? Sie hatte es ihm erzählt! Es sollte kein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen sein.   
Und war Arwen nicht in den Häusern der Heilung? Nein, er wollte nicht weiterdenken! Das würde sie nie tun! Er ließ seine Hände sinken und sah auf.   
Oder begrüßte sie es, dass er zum Tode verurteilt war? Nein, niemals! Nicht seine Eowyn!   
Wurde er jetzt wirklich wahnsinnig? Warum kam keiner, um ihm zu berichten, was mit ihr war! War sie gefunden worden? Lebte sie? Wo war sie?   
Oder lag sie vielleicht doch in den Armen des Königs und sie trösteten sich gegenseitig?   
Es war ein Schrei der Verzweiflung. „Boromir! Hilf mir!"   
Dann brach er in Gelächter aus. Es war ein irres Lachen, das nach kurzer Zeit in ein Weinen wechselte.

Der Mann in dem Vorraum der königlichen Garde hob seinen Kopf und sah auf die Tür zum Zellentrakt, als er den verzweifelten Aufschrei hörte.   
Dann nahmen seine Ohren auch dieses irre Lachen wahr, dass in ein ungehemmtes Weinen wechselte.   
Ihm fröstelte, er kannte Faramir schon lange und er tat ihm leid.

* * *


	9. Boromirs R

Liebe Celebne, wieder meinen Dank für Dein treues Review,

Es war ganz gut, dass Imrahil gekommen ist. Er hat Aragorn ein wenig aufgerüttelt endlich aktiv zu werden.  
Und ich wollte ihn auch mal in einer Geschichte haben. Du weißt, dass ich Imrahil sehr mag.

* * *

§ 

Ganz langsam nahmen Eowyns Sinne etwas wahr.  
Es war wie das Erwachen aus einem langen und tiefen Schlaf. Doch die Dunkelheit wollte sie festhalten, wollte sie nicht gehen lassen.  
Sie musste dagegen ankämpfen. Es war wie Hände, die sie festhielten. Sie sollten sie loslassen!  
All ihre Kraft nahm sie zusammen. Dann war es geschafft. Diese Hände waren weg, hatten sie endlich losgelassen.  
Zuerst fühlte sie einen Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib. Aber der war jetzt erträglich. Dann hörte sie wie durch Watte Stimmen.  
Eine weibliche und eine männliche Stimme. Die Worte konnte sie nicht verstehen.  
Wieder strengte sie sich an, um ihre Augen zu öffnen.  
Ein Schleier lag vor ihren Augen, vernebelte ihren Blick. Nur langsam ging auch dieser vorbei.  
Dann konnte sie sehen, wo sie war. Sie lag in den Häusern der Heilung. Die Stimmen konnte sie immer noch nicht verstehen.  
Wer hatte sie hierher gebracht? Was war passiert? Wie lange war sie ohne Bewusstsein gewesen?  
Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen und dachte angestrengt nach.  
Jetzt fiel es ihr wieder ein. Faramir hatte sie in die Räume Boromirs geschickt, sie solle dort nach Spuren suchen. Es konnte vielleicht seine Unschuld beweisen!  
Sie erkannte, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, dies zu tun. Aber jemand musste dorthin!  
So viel hing davon ab!  
Wieder öffnete sie ihre Augen und suchte nach den Menschen, deren Stimmen sie hörte.  
Dann sah sie diese! Es waren Caranthir und die alte Ioreth. Langsam verstand sie auch die Worte.  
Sie sprachen über Heilkräuter.  
Eowyn wollte sie ansprechen. Sie formte die Wörter in ihrem Kopf, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.  
Jetzt sah sie, dass die beiden zur Tür gingen. Sie wollten den Raum verlassen! Aber sie durften nicht gehen!  
Warum sahen die beiden nicht zu ihr hin? Sie mussten doch bemerken, dass sie wach war!  
Doch weder der Heiler noch Ioreth schauten zu ihr.  
Bitte, bleibt hier. Geht nicht! Ich muss Euch etwas sagen! Ihr Innerstes schrie auf. Aber sie brachte keinen Ton hervor.  
Dann hatten die beiden das Zimmer verlassen.  
Resigniert schloss sie wieder die Augen und ließ sich in die Dunkelheit gleiten.

Androg starrte auf die jetzt geschlossene Tür. Der Schweiß lief ihm noch immer über die Stirn und an seinem Rücken hinab.  
Mit Entsetzen dachte er daran, dass er Hathol bereits nach Ithilien geschickt hatte. Jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Vielleicht war er noch nicht weg!  
Nein, dachte er. Mache keine Fehler. Überhaste nichts.  
Er zwang sich noch einige Momente zu warten, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Dass er von einem Mann der Garde verfolgt wurde, bemerkte er in seiner Hast und Panik nicht.

Jetzt hatten Imrahil und Aragorn auch die Ratsmitglieder befragt. Die achte Stunde rückte nah und sie gingen zu dem großen Speisesaal.  
Aragorn wischte sich müde über sein Gesicht. „Die Ratsmitglieder machten alle einen normalen Eindruck. Von ihnen scheint es keiner zu sein."  
Imrahil überlegte. Wer konnte noch an einer Verschwörung Interesse haben? „Auch ich bin ratlos. Warten wir ab, was die anderen herausgefunden haben!"

Sie betraten den Raum und waren überrascht! Die Hobbits, Gandalf und Legolas waren schon anwesend.  
Auch Gimli hatte sich eingefunden. Aber der sah nicht sehr zufrieden aus. Aragorn beschloss, das zu ignorieren. Er wollte keinen Streit riskieren.  
„Nun, meine Freunde, habt ihr etwas in Erfahrung bringen können?"  
Auf diese Frage hin fingen alle an zu sprechen. Jeder wollte der erste sein.  
Aragorn hob seine Hände. „Bleibt ruhig. Einer nach dem anderen."  
Dann sah er zu Pippin. Er wusste, dass dieser Hobbit sehr ungeduldig war. „Pippin? Machst Du den Anfang?"  
Dieser war sehr aufgeregt. „Also, wir sind durch viele Tavernen und Kaufläden gegangen. Wie Du es gewollt hast. Tatsächlich wurde das Volk aufgewiegelt.  
In einigen Tavernen wurde uns von zwei Männern berichtet. Diese haben wohl den Anfang gemacht. Sie müssen auch in den Kaufläden gewesen sein…"  
Merry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Ja, genau so war es. Am Ende berichtete man uns über drei Männer. Es müssen drei gewesen sein."  
Aragorns Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Wie kommt ihr darauf?"  
Jetzt war es Legolas, der sprechen wollte. „Es muss wahr sein, was sie sagen. Auch die Personen im siebten Zirkel sind anfangs von zwei Männern bearbeitet worden.  
So hatte sich dann diese Meinung über Dich gebildet. Von einem dritten Mann haben wir nichts gehört."  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem Raum.  
Aragorn überlegte. Es waren also drei Männer, die es geschafft hatten, das Volk an ihm zweifeln zu lassen. Hier im siebten Zirkel waren es nur zwei Männer gewesen!  
Warum nur? Dann fiel es ihm ein. Zeitgleich mit Imrahil sprach er.  
„Der Stadtkämmerer!"  
Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an. Natürlich, den Stadtkämmerer kannte man hier in diesem Zirkel.  
Gandalf suchte Aragorns Blick. „Der Stadtkämmerer? Was könnte er für einen Grund haben? Ich kenne ihn flüchtig."  
Der sah Gandalf an. „Was für einen Grund er haben könnte?" Er lachte bitter auf. „Geld und Macht. Was sonst?"  
Jetzt sah er in die Runde. „Der König tot und Faramir würde hingerichtet werden. Das haben sie sich gut überlegt…."  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür und der Mann der Garde betrat den Raum.  
Vor dem König blieb der Mann stehen und verbeugte sich. Dann sah er ihn an. „Ich tat, wie Ihr sagtet, mein König!"  
Aragorn war ungeduldig. „Sprecht!"  
„Nicht lange nachdem Ihr gegangen wart, verließ er sein Zimmer und suchte im sechsten Zirkel ein Haus auf. Dort wurde er von einem Mann eingelassen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit verließen die beiden das Haus und suchten ein anderes auf. Auch dort öffnete ein Mann die Tür."  
Aragorn und Imrahil fühlten sich bestätigt.  
Der Mann räusperte sich kurz und sprach weiter. „Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde hat der Stadtkämmerer dieses Haus verlassen und ging nach Hause."  
Aragorn sprach. „Morgen früh zeigt Ihr mir diese Häuser. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."  
Der Wachmann verbeugte sich noch einmal und wollte sich zurückziehen, als Imrahil den König ansprach.  
„Aragorn, warum erst morgen? Warum nicht jetzt? Es ist noch nicht spät!"  
Der überlegte kurz und rief den Mann zurück: „Wachmann! Zeigt mir jetzt die Häuser und auch das Haus von Androg."  
Der Wachmann blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Jawohl, mein König!"

Pippin verfolgte derweil einen anderen Gedankengang. Jetzt platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
„Was wollte Eowyn nur in Boromirs Räumen?"  
Sie alle schauten ihn erstaunt an. Ja, richtig! Was wollte Eowyn in Boromirs Räumen?  
Der Hobbit sprach weiter. „Faramir hat gesagt, dass sie dort sein könnte. Er hat sie bestimmt geschickt! Und das macht er nicht ohne Grund!"  
Aragorn hatte ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wusste, dass Pippin Faramir und Eowyn sehr gern mochte.  
„Ja, Du hast Recht. Wir sollten uns die Räume anschauen!"  
Dann schaute er die anderen der Reihe nach an. „Ich werde mir diese Räume jetzt anschauen. Ihr habt für heute genug für mich getan. Lasst Euch das Essen schmecken."

Imrahil schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine Stimme war fest. „Nein, Aragorn. Ich komme mit Euch."  
Auch Pippin begehrte auf. „Ich will auch mit!"  
Aragorn sah die beiden kurz an. „Wie ihr möchtet. Dann kommt mit mir."  
Dann schaute er zu dem Wachmann. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr auch mitkommt."  
Der Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an und dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Kurz bevor sie die Räume erreichten, fiel Aragorn ein, dass noch immer das viele Blut auf dem Boden sein würde.  
Er musste unbedingt jemanden von der Dienerschaft beauftragen, es weg zu wischen.  
Es war ihm unangenehm, dass Imrahil und Pippin es sehen würden. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern.

Dann hatten sie Boromirs Räume erreicht.  
Imrahil und Pippin starrten auf das Blut am Boden.  
Alle drei bemühten sich, nicht hinein zu treten als sie den Raum weiter betraten.  
Aragorn sprach: „Bleibt bitte hier stehen und fasst nichts an."  
Imrahil und der Hobbit blieben gehorsam stehen, während Aragorn sich langsam durch den Raum bewegte.  
Die tiefstehende Sonne warf ihre letzten goldenen Strahlen auf dem Boden. Alle drei sahen sofort die Spuren in dem Staub.  
Aragorn schaute auf den Boden, zu dem Schreibtisch und dann sah er die Rüstung Boromirs.  
Sie befand sich ordentlich auf einem Ständer. Er hatte Boromir gut gekannt. Er hatte ihn wirklich gut kennen gelernt.

Als er die Rüstung sah, hatte er ihn wieder deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Rat Elronds!  
Boromir war fassungslos über den Plan gewesen, den Ring zu zerstören. Er wollte ihn einsetzen, gegen die Macht Mordors.  
Im Schmerz schloss er kurz seine Augen.  
Ja, Boromir wollte Gondor wieder in das Licht führen. Er hatte die edlen Absichten dieses stolzen Mannes erkannt.  
In dem weiteren Verlauf ihrer Reise hatte er Boromir kennen und schätzen gelernt!  
Wieder schmerzte ihn sein Tod.  
Er brauchte ihn hier! Er brauchte seine Hilfe! Doch Boromir war tot. Das war unwiederbringlich wahr!  
Faramirs Worte drangen in sein Bewusstsein!  
Er musste akzeptieren, dass Boromir tot war! Aragorn schüttelte die Gedanken ab und sah sich weiter um.  
In dem Staub auf dem Boden waren die Spuren eines Mannes zu sehen. Sie führten zu der Rüstung.  
Vor der Rüstung musste er gekniet oder gehockt haben! Es war deutlich zu sehen.  
Auch der Staub des Helmes war weggewischt.  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, wer hier gekniet hatte. Jemand, der einen großen Schmerz in sich trägt. Jemand, dem Boromir sehr nahegestanden war…!  
Auch Aragorn ließ seine rechte Hand langsam über den Helm gleiten. Das Metall fühlte sich kalt an.  
Faramir musste hier gekniet haben. Hier, vor der Rüstung seines toten Bruders. Welchen Schmerz und welche Erinnerung mussten ihn gequält haben, als er hier kniete?  
Er verband Faramir aus seinen Gedanken und drehte sich wieder um.  
Dann sah er die Spuren, die in das andere Zimmer führten.  
Er folgte ihnen und stieß die Tür auf. Diese Spuren führten zu dem Fenster. Er ging darauf zu und besah es sich.

Hier waren eingerissene Spinnenweben zu sehen. Also musste jemand vor kurzem dieses Fenster geöffnet haben. Er wischte sie beiseite und schaute durch das Fenster. Schräg gegenüber konnte er den Balkon und die Fenster seiner eigenen Gemächer ausmachen.  
Er versuchte sich an den Winkel zu erinnern, aus dem der Pfeil kam! Dann rief er sich Arwen in Erinnerung, wo sie stand, als der Pfeil sie traf.  
Seine Augen verengten sich, als er auf seinen Balkon starrte. Jetzt wusste er es! Der Pfeil wurde aus diesem Fenster abgeschossen.  
Er machte auf den Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum.  
Imrahil und der Hobbit standen noch immer unbeweglich an der Tür zu dem Arbeitszimmer.  
Er sah sie an. „Das Fenster von Boromirs Schlafzimmer! Von dort wurde der Pfeil abgeschossen. Das ist sicher!"  
Imrahil sprach: „Entlastet Faramir diese Erkenntnis?"  
„Nun, Faramir wurde in seinen Räumen gefunden. Ich will mir dort die Fenster anschauen."  
Aragorn nickte ihnen zu. Dann verließen sie diese Räume und betraten die von Faramir.

Zielstrebig ging Aragorn erst zu dem Fenster in dem Arbeitsraum, dann wandte er sich ab und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Auch hier sah er aus dem Fenster.  
Der Pfeil hätte eine andere Winkelung haben müssen, wenn er aus einem dieser Fenster abgeschossen wurde, dachte er.  
Das bewies noch nicht Faramirs Unschuld, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es jemand anders gewesen war, erhöhte sich.  
Es sollte so aussehen, als wenn Faramir den König töten wollte!  
Nur der Umstand, dass ihm die Pfeife hinab fiel und er sich bückte, ließ dieses Vorhaben scheitern.  
Dann wurde das Volk aufgewiegelt und es wollte das Todesurteil Faramirs. Und er würde einen Unschuldigen hinrichten lassen!  
Wenn das Volk das dann erfahren würde…..! Es würde einen Aufstand geben! Dessen war er sich absolut sicher.  
Er wandte sich ab und verließ diesen Raum. Dann sah er Imrahil und Pippin an.  
„Faramir war es nicht! Da steckt etwas mehr dahinter."  
Der Hobbit strahlte. „Dann lässt Du ihn jetzt wieder frei? Ja?"  
„Ja, Pippin. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich an ihm gezweifelt habe." Jetzt sah er Imrahil an.  
„Ich kenne Faramir nicht sehr gut und ich habe ihm einen Grund gegeben, der für diese Tat sprechen könnte."  
Imrahil schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne meinen Neffen sehr genau. So etwas würde er nie tun."  
Aragorn fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Lasst uns gehen. Ich will mir die Häuser der Männer und das von Androg anschauen."  
Sie verließen die Räume Faramirs. Auf dem Gang war der Wachmann. Er hatte dort warten sollen.  
Aragorn sprach ihn an. „Führt mich jetzt zu diesen Häusern."  
Der Mann nickte.

Jetzt sprach Imrahil und er sah Aragorn in die Augen.  
„Ich gehe mit Euch bis in den sechsten Zirkel, aber dann möchte ich zur Garde. Wenn es Euch recht ist, möchte ich zu Faramir."  
Aragorn erwiderte den Blick und legte leicht eine Hand auf Imrahils Arm.  
„Geht! Geht zu ihm und sagt dem Wachmann, der König entschied ihn frei zu lassen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich an Faramir zweifelte."  
Imrahil sah in den Augen des Königs den Schmerz. Er nickte und antwortete leise. „Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen. Nicht vor mir. Ihr seid der König!"  
Dann verbeugte er sich leicht. Und wieder fühlte Aragorn einen Unwillen das Amt des Königs zu erfüllen.

* * *


	10. Des Königs Schuldgefühle

* * *

Liebe Celebne,  
ja das stimmt. Weder Faramir noch Eowyn wissen von der Fehlgeburt. Und Aragorn hätte wirklich schon früher aktiv werden müssen.  
Imrahil hat ihn ja regelrecht an die Hand genommen. 

Liebe Elektra,  
immerhin hat Aragorn sich ja entschuldigt, was ihn aber nicht von der Schuld befreit, was für eine Tragödie er hervorgerufen hat. Da hat er wohl einiges gut zu machen. Aber er hat auch ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen.

* * *

Das Rating habe ich auf PG13 verändert. Das was für den R-Bereich vorgesehen war, poste ich besser nicht.

* * *

Als die Tür zu dem Zellentrakt sich öffnete, sah Faramir auf. Sein Verstand war kurz vor dem Durchdrehen.  
Jetzt wusste er wirklich, warum das Fenster vergittert war. Wäre es nicht vergittert….. 

Ungläubigkeit war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen und in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er aufstand. „Onkel Imrahil, was…"  
Imrahil kam auf ihn zu. Hinter ihm war ein Mann der Garde mit einem Schlüsselbund in der Hand.  
Durch die Gitter nahm Imrahil die Hände seines Neffen in die seinen. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.  
„Faramir, der König lässt Dich frei. Er weiß jetzt, dass Du es nicht warst."

Faramirs erster Gedanke galt Eowyn. „Was ist mit Eowyn? Wurde sie gefunden? Wie geht es ihr?"  
Imrahil nickte und er sprach leise. „Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ich erzähl Dir alles."  
Er wollte es Faramir alleine sagen! Es musste ja kein Fremder hören, was passiert war!  
Endlich war die Tür auf und Faramir konnte die Zelle verlassen. Die beiden Männer umarmten sich herzlich.  
Als sie sich in die Augen blickten, sahen sie jeweils die Tränen des anderen.  
Imrahil flüsterte. „Komm, lass uns diesen Ort verlassen!"

Aragorn hatte sich von dem Wachmann die Häuser zeigen lassen.  
Es waren keine ärmlichen Häuser. Aber war es nicht immer so? Wer ein wenig Reichtum und Ansehen besaß, strebte nach immer mehr!  
Auch das Haus des Stadtkämmerers wies auf Wohlstand hin. Er sah kurz zu dem Wachposten und wies dann zu Androgs Haus.  
„Lasst ihn und die anderen beiden Männer festnehmen. Sie sollen verhört werden."  
Der Mann verbeugte sich kurz. „Ja, mein König."  
Aber Aragorn hatte sich schon abgewandt. Sein Ziel waren die Häuser der Heilung. Er wollte endlich zu Arwen.

Auf dem Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung erklärte Imrahil seinem Neffen was passiert war. Er war sehr vorsichtig in der Wahl seiner Worte.  
Und er hätte es ihm lieber in einem ruhigen Moment gesagt, aber Faramir zog es zu Eowyn.  
Nach seinen letzten Sätzen blieb Faramir stehen und hielt auch ihn an, indem er ihn am Arm festhielt.  
Faramirs Augen schauten Imrahil groß und ungläubig an. Seine Stimme versagte fast. „Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt? Sie war schwanger? Sie hat unser Kind verloren?"  
Tränen traten in seinen Augen und er hatte Mühe zu sprechen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger war! Ich hatte keine Ahnung…"  
Imrahil fühlte sich hilflos und er zog ihn in seine Arme. „Faramir, mach Dir keine Vorwürfe. Sie wusste es vielleicht selbst nicht."  
Faramir erwiderte die Umarmung seines Onkels und er legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.

Auch Imrahil schmerzte es bis in seiner Seele.  
Er hielt den bebenden Körper Faramirs fest in seiner Umarmung und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch ihm die Tränen kamen.  
Faramir hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie auf der Lichtseite des Lebens gestanden! Er hatte ihm das Glück mit Eowyn so gegönnt!  
Warum war über Faramirs Leben noch immer dieser dunkle Schatten?  
Der dunkle Schatten Mordors war besiegt worden. Doch der Schatten über Faramirs Leben war noch immer vorhanden!  
Imrahil schloss seine Augen. „Weine ruhig. Es ist keiner hier, der es sieht."

Als Aragorn um eine Hausecke bog, blieb er stehen.  
Ganz in der Nähe konnte er in dem schwindenden Tageslicht Imrahil und Faramir ausmachen.  
Sie standen dort in einer festen Umarmung und er hörte, dass Faramir weinte.  
Dieser stolze, unnahbare Mann stand mit seinem Onkel auf einer Straße im sechsten Zirkel der Stadt und weinte hemmungslos!  
Imrahil schien einer der wenigen Personen zu sein, denen gegenüber er sich geöffnet hatte.  
Aragorn hatte Gewissensbisse, dass er ihn so abgewiesen hatte. Er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn kennen zu lernen. Und er fühlte sich schuldig.  
War er es, der diese Tragödie herauf beschworen hatte? War es seine Lethargie gewesen? Es war so einfach gewesen Faramir für schuldig zu halten!  
Er drehte sich um und ging einen anderen Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung. Es war ein Umweg, aber so konnte er Faramir aus dem Weg gehen.  
Zumindest für jetzt. Irgendwann, in naher Zukunft musste er ihm in die Augen blicken.  
Doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Kraft.

Nur kurze Zeit später war Faramir in den Häusern der Heilung an Eowyns Seite.  
Er kniete an ihrem Bett und streichelte ihr Gesicht. Sie war blass und seine Worte erreichten sie nicht.  
Noch immer wandelte ihr Bewusstsein in tiefen Schatten. Dort, wo sie keine Erinnerung und keinen Schmerz verspürte.

Die Sonnenstrahlen des beginnenden Tages ließen auch das Zimmer Eowyns erhellen. Sie spürte die Wärme der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Das geöffnete Fenster trug den frischen Geruch der Gräser und Blumen aus den Gärten heran.  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch und dann öffnete sie ihre Augen.  
Erst wusste sie nicht, wo sie war, aber dann erinnerte sie sich. Eowyn fühlte, dass jemand ihre rechte Hand hielt.  
Als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte, sah sie es. Es war Faramir! Er hockte am Boden an ihrem Bett. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf die Bettkante gelegt und er schlief.  
Sein Gesicht drückte Kummer aus.  
Ihre linke Hand fuhr zärtlich über seine Wange und ihre Stimme war nur ein Wispern, das in dem Raum verhallte.  
„Faramir, Du bist bei mir! Faramir, ich liebe Dich."

Die Berührung war nur ein Hauch gewesen. Doch er hatte es gespürt. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und dann sah er Eowyn in die Augen.  
In ihrem Blick lag all die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand.  
„Eowyn?" Mühsam stand er ein wenig auf, um sich zu ihr auf das Bett zu setzen. Seine Glieder schmerzten von dieser Haltung.  
Die ganze Nacht hatte er an ihrer Seite verbracht.  
Es gab nur eine Unterbrechung, in der er einem Boten befahl frische Kleidung für ihn zu holen und er war sich waschen gegangen.  
Er wusste, dass sie keine Ahnung über die Fehlgeburt hatte. Ioreth hatte es ihm gesagt.  
Jetzt war es seine Aufgabe, ihr das zu sagen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.  
Wie sollte er es Eowyn sagen? Es würde ihr wehtun, aber das wollte er nicht!  
Ganz sacht strich er über ihre Wange. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass Du lebst. Meine Sorgen haben mich fast zerfressen…"

Eowyn erwiderte seinen Blick. „Aragorn hat Dich freigelassen! Jetzt weiß er, dass Du es nicht warst?"  
„Ja, er weiß es jetzt. Mein Onkel Imrahil hat Aragorn ein wenig geholfen, dieser Sache mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken."  
Sie lächelte. „Den Valar sei es gedankt. Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich."  
„Du brauchst um mich keine Angst haben. Es wird alles gut werden. Und Du musst wieder gesund werden."  
Jetzt lächelte sie nicht mehr. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Mir war schlecht und dann bekam ich grauenvolle Bauchschmerzen."  
Er nickte. „Ich weiß, Eowyn…."  
Sie sah die Tränen und die Trauer in seinen Augen. „Warum sehe ich Tränen in Deinen Augen? Das Schlimmste habe ich doch überstanden! Oder nicht?"  
„Ja, Du hast es überstanden."  
„Dann gibt es noch mehr, was Du mir sagen willst! Ich sehe es Dir an. Bitte sag es mir!"  
Eowyn sah, dass er mit sich kämpfte.  
Jetzt ahnte sie Schlimmes, doch sie wollte es ausgesprochen hören! Sie flüsterte und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Bitte, sag es mir!"  
Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Und seine Stimme war leise und brüchig. „Unser Kind…"  
Eowyn sah ihn entsetzt an. Ihre Gefühle waren nicht zu beschreiben. Sie war schwanger gewesen? Aber davon hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt!  
Wie konnte das sein? Und jetzt hatte sie es verloren!

Sie beide umarmten sich und trauerten um das Kind, das nie geboren werden würde.  
Dieser intime Moment der Trauer und des Schmerzes gehörte nur ihnen beiden!

Aragorn hatte Arwen an diesem Morgen ebenfalls besucht. Auch sie befand sich auf den Weg der Besserung. Eru sei Dank, begegnete er Faramir nicht.  
Denn er wusste, dass dieser auch hier war, bei Eowyn.  
Jetzt war er auf den Weg zu seinem Amtszimmer.

Aragorn wusste, dass er mit Faramir reden sollte. Schon der Gedanke daran war ihm äußerst unangenehm.  
Jetzt hoffte er, seine Freunde noch in dem großen Speiseraum vorzufinden. Auch diese wollte er kurz sehen.  
Obwohl es ihm trotzdem schwer im Magen lag, dass sie alle wussten, was für einen fatalen Fehler er fast gemacht hätte.  
Schon gestern Abend hatte er ihnen gesagt, dass er Faramir freigelassen hatte.  
Endlich hatte er den Raum erreicht und betrat ihn. Stimmengewirr empfing ihn.  
Als er eintrat verstummten sie und schauten ihn an. Täuschte er sich oder fühlte er Spannung in diesem Zimmer?

Legolas kam lächelnd auf Aragorn zu, aber es fehlte an Herzlichkeit in diesem Lächeln!  
Vor ihm blieb er stehen und legte ihm seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter. Die blauen Augen des Elben sahen ihn ruhig und freundlich an.  
„Aragorn, Du wirst es in den nächsten Tagen nicht einfach haben, das wissen wir alle. Wir wollen auch nicht zusätzlich Deine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nehmen.  
Wie alle sind der Meinung, das Beste wäre…" Er zögerte kurz. „….Dich und Faramir ein wenig allein zu lassen. Ihr beide solltet zueinander finden!"  
Dann nahm er wieder die Hand von Aragorns Schulter.  
Gimli kratzte sich am Kopf. „Der Elb und ich dachten, wir schauen uns hier in der Nähe ein paar Höhlen an. Beregond sprach von ihnen. Sie müssen sehr schön sein. So wären wir ein paar Tage nicht hier."  
Aragorn hatte von Legolas auf Gimli gestarrt.  
Jetzt sprach Frodo. „Wenn Du Beregond ein paar Tage frei geben könntest, würde er mit mir, Merry und Sam nach Ithilien gehen. Ich möchte gern noch einmal Henneth-Annun sehen und die Wälder Ithiliens."

Aragorn wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, sie sprachen ihm aus der Seele.  
Aber eines ging nicht und er schaute Frodo bedauernd an.  
„Frodo, nach Ithilien kann ich euch nicht gehen lassen. Noch immer gibt es dort Orks. In ein paar Wochen ginge das vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt."  
Der Elb sah Frodo aufmunternd an, da er dessen Enttäuschung bemerkte. „Vielleicht habt ihr drei Lust, mit uns die Höhlen zu besichtigen?"  
Frodo sah fragend zu Merry.  
Der sprach grinsend. „Ist zwar schade, da ich Ithilien noch nicht kenne. Aber Höhlen finde ich auch nicht schlecht. Schauen wir uns die Höhlen an."  
Auch Sam nickte. „Ja, schauen wir uns die Höhlen an."

Aragorn schaute zu Gandalf. Der zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nun, ich würde gerne bleiben und in den Archiven lesen. Dazu hatte ich lange Zeit keine Gelegenheit."  
Jetzt verlangte Pippin seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich bleibe hier. Vielleicht kann ich Eowyn und Faramir zur Hand gehen!"  
Er reckte sich stolz und schaute keck in die Runde. „Und außerdem bin ich ein Wächter der Feste."  
Sie alle lachten. Dieser Hobbit verstand es immer wieder die Stimmung aufzuhellen.  
Merry stieß ihn an. „Du bist kein Wächter der Feste mehr. Denethor nahm Dir den Eid ab, jetzt herrscht der König."  
Aragorn grinste Merry an. „Nun, Merry, so ganz Unrecht hat Pippin nicht. Bisher habe ich alle Bediensteten, Angestellten, Soldaten und Wachposten Denethors übernommen. Warum sollte ich Pippin nicht übernommen haben?"  
Merry schaute Aragorn einen Moment überrascht an, dann grinste auch er in seiner völlig eigenen Art. Die anderen lachten alle auf.  
Dass Denethor Pippin aus seinen Diensten entlassen hatte, musste ja keiner wissen.

Jetzt blickte Aragorn zu Gimli und er sprach ihn an. „Gimli, mein Freund, ich bitte Dich zu dem Richter zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass ich mein Urteil zurückgezogen habe. Faramir ist unschuldig. Es soll öffentlich bekannt gegeben werden."  
Der Zwerg grummelte unwillig vor sich hin. Aber dann verließ er das Zimmer um den Richter aufzusuchen.

Der Fürst von Dol Amroth ging an diesem Tag seine eigenen Wege. Er hatte hier einige Freunde, die er aufsuchen wollte. Faramir wusste er an Eowyns Seite.  
Und dort gehörte er auch hin!  
Aber er fragte sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht zufällig erschienen wäre! Hätte Aragorn Faramir wirklich hinrichten lassen?  
Imrahil schüttelte den Kopf an den Gedanken daran.

Nur kurze Zeit später saßen Legolas und Gimli auf Hasufel und ritten in westlicher Richtung den Höhlen entgegen. Die drei Hobbits saßen auf Ponys.

Gandalf befand sich in den Archiven und las, während Pippin durch die Stadt schlenderte, um Bergil aufzusuchen.

Aragorn hatte einen Boten entsandt, der Faramir fragen sollte, ob er ein wenig Zeit für den König hätte.  
Er wollte es Faramirs Entscheidung überlassen, ob dieser jetzt oder vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit ihm reden wollte!

Faramir schaute überrascht auf, als der Bote das Zimmer betrat und sich zu ihm hin verbeugte.  
„Herr Faramir, der König lässt höflich nachfragen, ob Ihr ein wenig Zeit für ihn hättet!"  
Faramir sah zu Eowyn, die jetzt in ihrem Bett an Kissen gelehnt saß. Er war unwillig, sie jetzt wieder alleine zu lassen.  
Doch sie schaute ihn mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln an. „Geh nur. Ob jetzt oder später, ihr müsst euch aussprechen." Dann drückte sie kurz seine rechte Hand.  
Er beugte sich zu Eowyn, um ihre Stirn zu küssen.  
„Wenn Du der Meinung bist, ich sollte gehen, um mit Aragorn zu reden, dann werde ich es machen." Dann erhob er sich von dem Bett und folgte dem Boten.  
Er wusste, dass es für sie beide ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch werden würde. Aragorn musste seinen Fehler vor ihm zugeben.  
Faramir fragte sich, was ihn in diesem Gespräch erwarten würde!

Aragorn stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und schaute über die große, steinerne Stadt.  
Würde Faramir kommen? Oder würde er um einen späteren Zeitpunkt bitten?  
Wollte er wirklich jetzt mit ihm reden oder lieber an einem anderen Tag?  
Aber sie würden sich in diesem Gebäude sicherlich treffen, da sie beide hier ihre Gemächer hatten!  
Was wäre es für ein Gefühl, Faramir in einem der Gänge des Gebäudes zu treffen, ohne sich vorher ausgesprochen zu haben?  
Er hoffte, Faramir würde jetzt kommen!

Der stand in diesem Moment vor Aragorns Tür und klopfte an.

* * *


	11. Geteilte Gefühle

* * *

Liebe Celebne, das Gespräch zwischen Aragorn und Faramir wird für beide Männer sehr unangenehm. Es steht viel zwischen ihnen.

* * *

Liebe Elektra, natürlich fühlt Aragorn sich schuldig und er sucht einen Weg um aus dieser Situation heraus zu kommen. Er redet auch mit Arwen. Doch die Mauer zwischen ihm und Faramir ist vorhanden. 

p.s. Danke für den Tipp. Das birgt Stoff für eine eigene Geschichte.

* * *

Liebe Yamica, vielen Dank für Dein Review. Ich habe es als Kompliment aufgefasst.  
Nein, wirklich, diese Story birgt kein slash.  
Zwinker, bin diesem Thema aber nicht abgeneigt.

* * *

Aragorn fuhr erschrocken herum. Das konnte nur Faramir sein!  
Einen Moment zögerte er noch und räusperte sich. „Kommt herein!" 

Faramir atmete einmal tief durch, aber dann folgte er der Aufforderung zum Eintreten.  
Seine rechte Hand legte sich langsam auf die Türklinke, um sie zu betätigen. Überraschend leicht schwang die Tür auf und Faramir betrat den Raum.  
Nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um und suchte den Blick seines Königs.

Aragorn beobachtete, dass Faramir nur zögernd diesen Raum betrat. Als dieser die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich der junge Mann zu ihm und sah ihn an.

Faramir merkte, dass der König am Fenster stand und er erwiderte seinen Blick. Dann verbeugte er sich vor ihm.  
„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen!" Dann sah er Aragorn wieder fest in die Augen.

Dieser ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und er suchte nach den passenden Worten. Seine Stimme war sanft und leise.  
„Faramir, ich weiß, dass es keine Worte gibt um das, was geschehen ist zu entschuldigen. Ich…" wieder suchte er nach Worten.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass dies geschehen ist."

Faramir hob kurz abwehrend die rechte Hand und in seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu lesen.  
„Ihr braucht Euch vor niemanden zu entschuldigen oder zu rechtfertigen. Ihr seid der König!" Das klang höflich, aber der abweisende Ton war nicht zu überhören.

Verflucht, warum machte Faramir es ihm so schwer? Es tat ihm wirklich von Herzen leid!  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe allen Grund mich bei Euch und auch bei Eowyn zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte an Euch glauben sollen…"

Faramir sah ihn starr an. „Ihr tatet, was Ihr für richtig hieltet."

Aragorn ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er fühlte die Wand zwischen ihnen. Würde er je das Vertrauen dieses Mannes erlangen?  
„Aber es war falsch. Und ich habe mich beeinflussen lassen." Wieder fehlten ihm die Worte und er fuhr sich hilflos durch das Haar.  
„Ich möchte Euch das Amt des Truchsess zurückgeben. Bitte nehmt es an!"

Einen Moment überlegte Faramir. Aber dann dachte er an seinen Vater und an Boromir.  
Im Gedanken an diese Personen verbeugte er sich noch einmal vor dem König.  
„Ich danke Euch für das Vertrauen und nehme es gerne wieder an. Ich werde mich bemühen dieses Amt zu Eurer vollsten Zufriedenheit auszuführen."

Jetzt war Aragorn erleichtert. Diese Hürde war genommen.  
„Faramir, es sind Dinge passiert, die niemals hätten geschehen dürfen. Eowyns und auch Euer Leid ist mein Verschulden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es irgendwie….."  
Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann flüsterte er.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid…."

Faramir sah seinem König unbewegt ins Gesicht. Innerlich war er aufgewühlt und er hatte viele Worte im Kopf. Doch er beherrschte sich und schwieg.  
Die Schule Denethors war hart gewesen, aber jetzt zog er auch Vorteile daraus.

Aragorn wurde immer unsicherer. Wie konnte Faramir so ruhig bleiben? Besaß dieser Mann keine Gefühle?  
„Bitte nehmt meine Entschuldigung und meine Bitte um Verzeihung an!"

Faramirs Stimme klang höflich, aber abweisend.  
„Ich sagte es bereits, mein König!" Dann machte er eine Pause. „Ihr braucht Euch vor niemanden zu entschuldigen!" Dann er sah ihm wieder fest in die Augen.

Aragorns Stimme klang fast bittend. „Aber es ist mein Wunsch mich bei Euch und auch bei Eowyn zu entschuldigen…"

„Bitte erlaubt mir, über Euren Wunsch nachzudenken zu dürfen."

Resigniert und kaum sehbar schüttelte Aragorn seinen Kopf. „Natürlich erlaube ich es Euch!"

Sie beide standen sich nun gegenüber und die Mauer zwischen ihnen war so dick und stark wie nie zuvor. Beide Männer fühlten es fast körperlich.

„Sollte das Gespräch beendet sein, so bitte ich Euch höflichst mich gehen zu lassen!"

Aragorn schluckte hart und antwortete. „Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, dann geht!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte Faramir sich ab und verließ den Raum.  
Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging er noch drei Schritte und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken an die Wand.  
Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen.  
War seine Reaktion falsch gewesen? Hätte er freundlicher sein müssen?  
Allmählich wurde er ruhiger und er setzte langsam seinen Weg fort. Er wollte wieder zu Eowyn.

Aragorn starrte noch eine ganze Weile auf die geschlossene Tür. Waren seine Worte falsch gewesen? Hatte er Faramir irgendwie gekränkt?  
Aber was hätte er sonst sagen sollen?  
Ihm war es deutlich, dass Worte diese Geschehen nicht wieder gut machen würden!  
Und er bewunderte die Beherrschung dieses jungen Mannes. Er musste wirklich eine starke Persönlichkeit sein.

Als Faramir die Häuser der Heilung verließ, um den König aufzusuchen, kam Ioreth aus einem anderen Krankenzimmer.  
Sie sah Faramir kurz hinterher und klopfte dann an Eowyns Tür. Sie hörte die Aufforderung zum Eintreten und folgte ihr.

Faramir hatte soeben erst das Zimmer verlassen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht sah Eowyn auf. „Ja?"  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür und sie sah die alte Heilerin das Zimmer betreten.  
„Frau Eowyn, ich will Euch nicht lange behelligen…"

Eowyn sah ihr lächelnd entgegen. „Ihr behelligt mich nicht. Kommt näher."Ioreth trat an das Bett und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, der dort stand. Sie beugte sich zu Eowyn und strich ihr einmal zärtlich über das Haar.  
„Hat der Herr Faramir…..es Euch gesagt?  
Eowyn lächelte nicht mehr als sie antwortete und ihre Stimme war leise. „Er hat es mir gesagt!"  
Ioreth schüttelte voller Trauer ihren Kopf. „Es tut uns allen so unendlich leid. Wir waren so glücklich, dass Ihr Eure Liebe zu Faramir gefunden habt. Er hat es nie leicht gehabt. Glaubt mir."  
Eowyn lächelte zaghaft. „Ihr kennt ihn sicher schon sehr lange!"  
Auch Ioreth lächelte etwas und sie nickte. „Der Heiler Caranthir und ich haben Boromir und Faramir geholfen auf diese Welt zu gelangen. Obwohl die Brüder so verschieden in ihrem Wesen waren…..sie haben sich geliebt. Faramir hatte sein ganzes Leben nur die Fürsorge und die Liebe seines Bruders. Bis Ihr dann kamt!"  
Eowyn schaute der Heilerin ernst ins Gesicht. „Er hat nie etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt. Und ich wollte ihn nicht bedrängen."  
Jetzt nickte die alte Heilerin bedächtig. „Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn er Euch etwas von sich erzählen würde."  
„Aber er leidet noch immer unter dem Verlust seines Bruders und er weiß auch nicht, wie sein Vater starb."  
"Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem er es erfahren wird. Und es wäre besser, eine Person seines Vertrauens würde ihm das sagen…."  
Jetzt nickte auch Eowyn. „Ja, ich glaube, ich verstehe Euch." Jetzt lächelte sie wieder. „Und ich danke Euch."  
Jetzt wirkte Ioreth etwas bedrückt. „Wir hatten schon große Sorge und Angst, dass Ihr Faramir vielleicht verlassen wollt und zurück nach Rohan geht!"  
Eowyn sah sie erstaunt an. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Das alles ist doch nicht Faramirs Schuld!"  
Ioreth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht. Aber vielleicht zürnt Ihr dem König!"  
Darüber hatte Eowyn noch nicht nachgedacht. Was sollte sie Aragorn gegenüber für Gefühle haben? Letztendlich hatte er ihr auch das Leben gerettet.  
Oder war es Pippin gewesen?  
Unschlüssig sah sie die Heilerin an. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss meine Gedanken erst ordnen. Ich…." Sie stockte und fuhr sich durch das Haar.  
Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich habe Aragorn gut kennen gelernt. Und ich weiß, dass er sich viele Jahre für das Exil entschieden hatte. Er ist noch nicht lange König und muss sich auch erst in diesem Amt zurechtfinden."  
Dann lächelte Eowyn die Heilerin an. „Auch Könige sind nur Menschen!"  
Ioreth erwiderte das Lächeln und nahm Eowyns Hände in die ihren. „Frau Eowyn, ihr habt ein großes Herz. Und ihr habt mir eine Last von den Schultern genommen."  
Es entstand eine Pause in der die beiden Frauen sich einfach nur ansahen. Dann fiel Eowyn noch etwas ein.  
„Ich hoffe Arwen geht es besser!"  
Die Heilerin lächelte und nickte. „Sie kann in fünf Tagen nach Hause gehen. Die Wunde heilt sehr gut."  
Eowyn war erleichtert. „Das freut mich zu hören. Und wann kann ich gehen?"  
„Frau Eowyn, Ihr habt sehr viel Blut verloren. Caranthir möchte Euch auch noch mindestens fünf bis sieben Tage hier behalten."  
Eowyn lachte auf. „Aber es geht mir gut und ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr."  
Jetzt lachte auch die Heilerin. „Bei Caranthir beißt Ihr auf Granit. Er lässt Euch nicht früher gehen."

Faramir hatte soeben das Gebäude verlassen, als ihm Pippin entgegen kam. Er sah, dass der Hobbit ihn anstrahlte.  
Vor Pippin ging Faramir in die Hocke und er lächelte ihn freudig an.  
„Ihr seid nur ein kleiner Mann, aber es scheint Eure Bestimmung zu sein, große Taten zu vollbringen. Ich stehe jetzt dreifach in Eurer Schuld!"  
Pippin war überglücklich Faramir zu sehen. „Ihr steht in der Schuld von niemandem. Das, was ich tat, war reine Verzweiflung. Es sind keine großen Taten."  
Faramir legte dem Hobbit eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihn jetzt ernst an.  
„Ich habe von Eurem Mut im Ringkrieg gehört. Und Ihr habt mir zweimal das Leben gerettet und auch das Leben Eowyns. Auch Merry würde ohne Euch wohl nicht mehr leben!"  
Pippin schüttelte den Kopf. „Aragorn hat Eowyn in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht!"  
Jetzt wurde Faramir sehr ernst. „Hätte er sie ohne Eure Beharrlichkeit auch dort gefunden?"  
Der Hobbit senkte seinen Kopf und seine Stimme war leise. „Ich weiß es nicht!"  
Faramir legte eine Hand unter das Kinn des Hobbits und zwang ihn sachte ihn anzuschauen.  
„Ich danke Euch, kleiner Hobbit!" Dann stand er auf und nickte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er seinem Weg folgte.

Pippin sah ihm hinterher und er fühlte eine große Ehrerbietung für diesen Mann. Faramir strahlte für ihn die Würde eines Königs aus der alten Welt aus.

Jetzt hatte Faramir die Häuser der Heilung betreten und stand vor Eowyns Tür.  
Am liebsten wäre er hinein gestürmt, aber er wollte sie nicht erschrecken und klopfte daher einmal an.

Er hörte Eowyns Aufforderung zum Eintreten und öffnete die Tür.  
Überrascht sah er auch Ioreth dort am Bett sitzen.  
Diese sah ihn erfreut an. „Faramir, wir alle sind so glücklich, dass es ein gutes Ende genommen hat."  
Dann stockte sie, an die Fehlgeburt hatte sie im Moment nicht gedacht.  
Aber keiner der beiden schien es ihr übel zu nehmen.  
Faramir lächelte die alte Heilerin an. „Auch ich bin erleichtert zu sehen, dass es Eowyn gut geht."  
Dann stand Ioreth auf. „Ich lasse euch jetzt allein." Die Heilerin lächelte den beiden noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand.

Jetzt setzte Faramir sich auf den Stuhl und suchte Eowyns Blick.  
Diese sah in dem Gesicht ihres Mannes, dass das Gespräch wohl nicht zufriedenstellend verlaufen war.  
Sie seufzte. „Irgendwann ist auch dies vorbei. Du darfst nicht verzagen. Hab Mut!"  
Er lächelte sie ein wenig traurig an. „Ich will nicht verzagen. Und er sagt, es täte ihm leid. Aber es steht so viel zwischen uns…."  
Jetzt war es Eowyn, die seine Hände in die ihren nahm. „Es werden andere Zeiten kommen. Bessere Zeiten. Als wir uns kennen lernten, warst Du es, der mir Mut und Zuversicht gab. Wo ist der Faramir, den ich kenne?"  
Er nickte. „Bestimmt hast Du Recht." Dann wechselte er das Thema. „Hat man Dir schon gesagt, wann Du nach Hause darfst?"  
Sie ließ seine Hände los und setzte sich etwas bequemer in das Bett, als sie sprach.  
„Ioreth sagte, in fünf bis sieben Tagen darf ich erst gehen." Sie klang ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Aber vielleicht darfst Du ein wenig in den Gärten spazieren gehen. Ich frage Caranthir." Dann stockte er. „Natürlich nur, wenn Du es auch willst!"  
Sie lachte auf und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Natürlich will ich. Nun geh schon und frag den alten Heiler!"

Später an diesem Tag hatte Aragorn Arwen aufgesucht. Auch sie saß in ihrem Bett und es ging ihr recht gut.  
Aragorn saß jetzt bei ihr.  
Sein Blick war zärtlich, als er sie anschaute. „Arwen, in fünf Tagen kannst Du die Häuser der Heilung verlassen."  
Sie nickte ihn lächelnd an. „Man hat es mir bereits gesagt."  
Dann nahm sie die rechte Hand ihres Mannes in die ihre. „Du weißt mehr, als Du gesagt hast. Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit!"  
Aragorn wischte sich über das Gesicht und dann sah er Arwen wieder an.  
„Es ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Ich habe versagt. Fast hätte ich das Leben eines unschuldigen Menschen auf meinem Gewissen gehabt."  
Arwen hakte nach. „Sag mir alles. Ich muss es wissen!"  
Es war ihm unangenehm, aber sie würde es irgendwann erfahren. Daher sagte er ihr es.

Arwen hatte ihm schweigend zugehört. Nachdem er geendet hatte, sahen die beiden sich in die Augen.  
„Aragorn, es war nicht Dein Versagen. Du wolltest alles richtig machen. Du wolltest deinem Volk Deine Stärke zeigen. Und vergiß nicht, Du bist beeinflusst worden. Auch von Menschen, die behaupten, Deine Freunde zu sein."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wen Du meinst. Und es ist mein Freund. Aber auch er hat sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Er kennt Faramir genauso wenig wie auch ich."  
Arwens Stimme war leise und eindringlich. „Dann mache Dir die Mühe und lerne ihn kennen. Du wirst ihn brauchen, diese Stadt, das ganze Land zu regieren. Er ist der Sohn des einstigen Herrschers."  
Aragorn nickte. „Ich weiß, dass ich ihn brauche. Und ich habe einen Versuch gemacht. Aber er lässt mich nicht an sich heran."  
„Ist es ihm zu verdenken? Laß ihm Zeit. Dränge ihn nicht."  
Aragorn seufzte und schaute zum Fenster. Sein Blick verlor sich in dem strahlend blauen Himmel. „Ich wünschte, dies alles wäre nicht passiert…"

In den folgenden fünf Tagen verbrachte Faramir viel Zeit in seinem Amtszimmer.  
Er hatte vieles nachzuholen und viele Dinge musste er mühsam erlernen. Sein Vater hatte ihn nie in seine Angelegenheiten mit einbezogen.  
Boromir hatte öfters mit seinem Vater zusammen gearbeitet!  
Die übrige Zeit an diesen Tagen war er in den Häusern der Heilung. Er ging mit Eowyn in den Gärten spazieren und sie führten lange Gespräche.  
Täglich konnte er sehen, dass es ihr besser ging. Jetzt hatte sie auch wieder eine gesunde Farbe im Gesicht.

Auch Aragorn war sehr häufig in diesem Gebäude, um Arwen aufzusuchen. Von Tag zu Tag ging es auch ihr besser. Dann konnte er sie endlich nach Hause holen.  
Faramir hatte er in dieser Zeit kaum gesehen. Ein paar Mal begegneten sie sich. Doch sie nickten sich nur grüßend zu und gingen ihrer Wege.

Jetzt war der siebte Tag und Faramir durfte Eowyn endlich nach Hause holen. Er stand in ihren gemeinsamen Gemächern und überlegte.  
Was hatte Eowyn gewünscht? Ah, ja, das grüne Kleid mit dem Ausschnitt. Es war aus Samt gefertigt!  
Er ging zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Ein wenig ratlos stand er vor dem geöffneten Schrank und schaute auf die lange Reihe an Kleidern seiner Frau.  
Es gab mehrere grüne Kleider aus Samt! Und es war auch immer ein anderer Grünton.  
Sie hatte gesagt, es wäre eines mit einem Ausschnitt, aber alle hatten einen Ausschnitt! Wie sollte er da das richtige finden?  
Er seufzte und entschied sich für eines, dass er einige Male an ihr gesehen hatte.  
Nachdem der Schrank wieder geschlossen war, überblickte er nochmals die Räume.  
Am Vortag hatte er eine Dienstbotin zum Markt geschickt, um Blumen zu besorgen. Jetzt stand auf jedem Tisch und auf jeder Kommode eine Vase mit frischen Blumen.  
Dann ging er los um sie endlich nach Hause zu holen.

Auf dem Korridor fiel es ihm wieder ein. Auch Frauen trugen Wäsche unter den Kleidern!  
Er wandte sich um und hastete zurück. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen?  
Dann hatte er die Gemächer wieder erreicht und überlegte! Wo hatte Eowyn diese Art von Wäsche aufbewahrt?  
Hilflos sah er auf die verschieden Schränke und Kommoden. Im Salon würde sie so etwas sicherlich nicht haben. Daher betrat er das Schlafzimmer.  
Das Kleid legte er auf dem Bett ab und dann begann er zu suchen. Zuerst öffnete er eine große Truhe.  
Das erste was er sah, war ein Schwert! Dieses hatte sie im Ringkrieg getragen und auf den Feldern des Pelennor in der Schlacht.  
Es war das Schwert mit dem sie den Hexenkönig von Angmar besiegt hatte.  
Er schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und schloss die Truhe wieder. Dann öffnete er die Schublade einer Kommode.  
Aber hier waren nur Haarschmuck und verschiedene Schärpen zu finden. In der nächsten Schublade hatte er mehr Glück.  
Endlich hatte er das gefunden, nach dem er gesucht hatte.  
In der Hoffnung das Richtige genommen zu haben, schloss er diese Schublade wieder und wollte die Gemächer verlassen.  
An der Tür fiel es ihm wieder ein. Heiliger Eru, jetzt hätte er doch glatt das Kleid vergessen!  
Er wandte sich wieder um und rannte fast in das Schlafzimmer. Dort packte er das Kleid und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung.

Die Wachposten des weißen Baumes versuchten ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als Faramir an ihnen vorbei hastete.  
Sie sahen das Kleid in seinen Händen. Aber sie sahen auch die andere Wäsche! Sehr delikate Wäsche!

Eowyn saß auf ihrem Bett und wartete auf Faramir. Sie hätte auch einen Boten schicken können, der ihr frische Kleidung bringen sollte.  
Aber sie wusste, dass Faramir sie höchstpersönlich abholen wollte und er wollte ihr auch die Kleidung bringen.  
Jetzt war sie gespannt darauf, was er ihr bringen würde!

Faramir hatte endlich das Gebäude erreicht und erstürmte es. Vor Eowyns Tür versuchte er ruhiger zu erscheinen.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und dann betrat er diesen Raum.

Eowyn sah zur Tür und lächelte, als Faramir den Raum betrat. Sie sah das Kleid und die Unterwäsche in seinen Händen.  
Jetzt grinste sie ihn belustigt an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du es finden würdest!"

Vor ihr blieb er stehen. „Ich hoffe, es ist das richtige Kleid."  
Dann fühlte er, dass er rot wurde. „Und auch das andere, was ich mitgebracht habe…."

Sie lachte laut auf. „Es ist alles goldrichtig. Aber Du hast die Schuhe vergessen!"

Betroffen schaute er erst Eowyn an und dann das Kleid an. Ja richtig, die hatte er wirklich vergessen!

* * *


	12. Stärke!

* * *

Liebe Celebne, einen lieben Dank für Dein Review. Aber auch das Buch hat es hervorgehoben, dass Pippin Faramir sehr zugetan war. Daher mag ich diesen Hobbit auch sehr gern.

* * *

Liebe Elektra, nun, ich denke, ich werde auch die Theorie der Hausschuhe in Mittelerde vertreten.  
Warum nicht? lach. 

Daher musste ich dieses Kapitel aber ein wenig umschreiben.  
Und ich bedanke mich für Dein Lob. Dieses Kapitel ist fast ausschließlich Faramir und Eowyn gewidmet.  
Danach geht es wieder etwas soziologischer zu. Leider bestehen zwischen Faramir und Aragorn noch immer Differenzen!

* * *

Liebe Ratisbona, wie schön, das Du zu dieser Story gefunden hast. Und es freut mich ungemein, dass sie Dir gefällt. Ja, sie ist wirklich schwer zu schreiben. Das stimmt wohl. Aber sie ist auch eine Herausforderung, da das Thema nicht so ganz einfach ist.  
Aber ich werde mich schon da durch hangeln!

* * *

Schon seit Tagen herrschte in der großen, steinernen Stadt unter den Bewohnern eine seltsame und bedrückte Stimmung.  
Sie hatten den Aushang gelesen, der Faramir rehabilitierte. Und gleichzeitig erschien ein Aushang, dass drei Männer für das Attentat festgenommen worden waren.  
Einer von ihnen war der Stadtkämmerer.  
Viele Menschen waren beschämt, da sie für Faramirs Urteil gesprochen hatten. Sie hatten eigentlich nicht an seine Schuld geglaubt.  
Aber ihr König hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen!  
Mehr hatten sie nicht gewollt.  
Sie alle wollten nur eines, die klare Richtung eines Herrschers. Eines Herrschers, dessen Entscheidungen sie nicht in Frage stellen wollten.  
Das Volk wollte geführt werden, sie brauchten klare Richtlinien und Gesetze!  
Und der König musste sie ihnen geben! 

In unerbittlichen Verhören hatten die Männer ihr Vorhaben zugegeben. Aragorn hatte diese Männer zum Tode verurteilt.

Einen Tag bevor Faramir seine Eowyn endlich nach Hause bringen durfte, wurden diese Männer öffentlich auf dem großen Platz im sechsten Zirkel enthauptet.

Aragorn hatte lange überlegt, ob er Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen wollte! Aber er hatte Faramir auch zum Tode verurteilt. Und dies ohne Verhör!  
Dieses Mal empfand er sich nicht als die Marionette des Volkes. Keiner hatte ihn bei diesem Urteil beeinflusst. Es war seine Entscheidung und er empfand sie im Angesicht Faramirs als gerecht!  
Daher stand er zu seinem Urteil. Und das Volk hatte nicht an seiner Rechtsprechung gezweifelt.  
Ein weiterer Gedanke Aragorns war das Unrecht, dass er Faramir fast angetan hätte.  
Und noch immer fühlte er sich nicht der Lage Eowyn in die Augen zu schauen.  
Auch Faramirs eisige Ablehnung belastete ihn sehr. Doch er konnte den jungen Mann durchaus verstehen.

Eowyn saß noch immer auf ihrem Bett in den Häusern der Heilung, gekleidet in einem weißen Nachtgewand. Und noch immer ruhte ihr Blick auf Faramir.  
Dieser hatte betreten seinen Blick auf das Kleid in seiner Hand gesenkt.

Jetzt bemerkte Eowyn, dass Faramir sich unglücklich fühlte.  
Sie hatte scherzen wollen, doch sie sah, dass ihre Worte ihn doch getroffen hatten.  
Diese verflixten Schuhe, dachte sie aufbrausend gegen sich selbst. Ihre Stimme klang leise und liebevoll, während sie ihn ansah. „Faramir? Schau mich an, bitte!"  
Langsam hob dieser ein wenig seinen Kopf, um sie anzuschauen. Seine blauen Augen sahen sie wirklich unglücklich an.  
Sie sprach weiter. „Nun, die Hausschuhe passen wirklich nicht zu dem Kleid." Dann machte sie eine Pause und lächelte. „Aber irgendwie muss ich durch den sechsten Zirkel kommen. Aber das möchte ich nicht ohne Schuhe."

Faramir sah sie an und sein Herz machte förmlich einen Luftsprung vor Erleichterung und Liebe zu Eowyn.  
Er ließ die Hand mit dem Kleid sinken und kniete vor ihr nieder. Dabei sah er ihr fest in die Augen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst.  
„Meine Liebste, meine Eowyn, ich trage Dich! Alle sollen es sehen, ich trage Dich auf meinen Armen bis in unsere Gemächer. Ich würde Dich bis an das Ende der Welt tragen!"  
Eowyn lachte auf. „Nein, das brauchst Du wirklich nicht. Bis in unsere Gemächer, das würde schon reichen!"  
Dann nahm sie ihm das Kleid und die Unterwäsche aus seiner Hand. „Ich ziehe mich jetzt um und danach werde ich den Luxus Deiner starken Arme genießen."

Faramir lächelte und stand auf, anschließend drehte er sich um. Vielleicht würde Eowyn sich unter seinen Blicken unwohl fühlen! Er wollte nichts falsch machen.  
Und die Sache mit den Schuhen lag ihm wirklich auf dem Herzen. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Er schalt sich selbst dafür.  
Aber andererseits erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz und Liebe, dass er sie jetzt in ihre Gemächer tragen würde.  
Viele Menschen würden es sehen. Er wünschte, ganz Gondor würde es sehen!

Jetzt war Eowyn angezogen. Das weiße Leinenhemd hatte sie einfach auf das Bett geworfen.  
„Du kannst Dich wieder umdrehen."

Langsam drehte Faramir sich wieder um. Einen Augenblick war er wie erstarrt.  
Seit Tagen hatte er Eowyn nicht mehr in richtiger Kleidung gesehen. Sie sah so wunderschön aus.  
Der Kontrast des grünen Kleides und ihrer blonden Haare war einfach nur wundervoll.  
Er bewunderte ihre makellose Haut und das helle Blau ihrer Augen. Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf und flüsterte leise. „Eowyn….!"  
Einen Moment lang glaubte er, es wäre ein Traum. War ihm dieses Glück wirklich vergönnt?  
Liebte diese wunderschöne Schildmaid aus Rohan ihn wirklich?

Jetzt trat Eowyn ganz nah zu Faramir. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand an seine Wange und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Und nun, mein Liebster, wirst Du mich tragen. Bis in unsere Gemächer." Dann lächelte sie verschmitzt. „Und wehe Dir, Du lässt mich fallen!"

Jetzt lachte Faramir befreit auf und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich will lieber in die Tiefen Mordors stürzen, als Dich fallen zu lassen."  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem innigen Kuss. Und sie beide versanken in dem Gefühl der Liebe, die sie füreinander hegten.

Dann legte er einen Arm unter ihre Schultern und den anderen unter ihre Knie. So hob er sie mit Leichtigkeit an und drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Und jetzt, meine Schildmaid, geht es nach Hause." Auch Eowyn lachte auf und legte ihre Arme um Faramirs Hals.

Es war in der Tat so! Viele Menschen im sechsten Zirkel sahen Faramir und Eowyn, wie sie den sechsten Zirkel durchquerten.  
Männer, sowie auch Frauen hatten ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie die beiden sahen.  
Sie bemerkten, dass Eowyn zwar ein Kleid anhatte, aber sie sahen auch ihre nackten Füße!

Als Faramir seine Eowyn trug, wurde ihm so richtig bewusst wie leicht und zierlich sie doch war.  
Aber sie hatte den Hexenkönig besiegt! Auch diese große Tat seiner Frau erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

Jetzt passierten sie die Wachposten des weißen Baumes. Staunend verbeugten sie sich und der Fürst und die Fürstin nickten ihnen freundlich zu.

Als sie das große Gebäude erreichten und Faramir mit Eowyn auf seinen Armen die wenigen Stufen erklomm, kam ihnen Pippin entgegen.  
Desöfteren hatte er Eowyn in den Häusern der Heilung zusammen mit Faramir besucht.  
Er strahlte die beiden an und rief: „Frau Eowyn, Faramir! Endlich ist es soweit. Ich freue mich so…"

Faramir blieb lächelnd stehen und sah auf ihn hinab. „Und wie ich mich erst freue."  
Auch Eowyn sah auf Pippin. „Wir beide sind Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet!"

Der Hobbit errötete bei diesen Worten. „Nein, bitte nicht. Ich tat, was mein Herz mir sagte."

Faramir nickte ihm noch einmal zu und dann ging er weiter.  
Der Hobbit sah den beiden nach. Erst hatte er sich gewundert, warum Faramir Eowyn trug.  
Aber dann bemerkte er, dass sie keine Schuhe an ihren Füßen hatte. Er wandte sich grinsend ab und ging seiner Wege.  
So langsam vermisste er die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde. Diese waren noch immer unterwegs und er hoffte, dass ihnen nichts passiert war.  
Aber eigentlich glaubte er nicht daran. Legolas und Gimli waren ja bei ihnen!

Schließlich hatten Faramir und Eowyn ihre Gemächer erreicht und Eowyn betätigte die Türklinke und ließ die Tür nach innen aufschwingen.  
In der Mitte des Salons ließ Faramir sie vorsichtig aus seinen Armen gleiten und dann stand sie endlich.  
Erstaunt sah sie sich um und dann wandte sie sich zu ihm. Ihre Stimme spiegelte die Liebe zu Faramir wider. „Das ist wunderschön. Es ist so schön."  
Sie machte eine Pause und versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. Dann lächelte sie zaghaft.  
„Bestimmt hat keine Frau in dieser großen Stadt Blumen bekommen. Das müssen ja alle Blumen sein, die auf dem Markt zu erstehen waren."

Faramir sah sie lächelnd an und er freute sich, dass es ihr gefiel.

Dann fiel Eowyns Blick auf den Sessel, in welchem sie die letzte Nacht in diesen Gemächern verbracht hatte.  
Und auf ihr Gesicht fiel ein Schatten. Ein Schatten an die Erinnerung, an das was sie verloren hatte. Sie hatte einen Teil von sich selbst verloren und einen Teil Faramirs.  
Eine Gemeinsamkeit ihrer Liebe hatte sie verloren! Einfach so verloren!  
Auch sie fühlte sich jetzt verloren…..

Als sie vor einigen Tagen dort Platz nahm und es sich bequem gemacht hatte, war sie schwanger gewesen.  
Die Erfüllung ihrer beider Liebe hatte sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt unter ihrem Herzen getragen. Aber sie hatte es noch nicht einmal geahnt!  
Es war ein beginnendes Leben gewesen. Ein Leben das nur durch die Zusammenkunft Faramirs und der ihren entstanden war.  
Es war ein Leben, das sie beide sich gewünscht hatten. Ein Leben, ein Kind, das ihre Liebe besiegelt hätte. Was für eine Augenfarbe hätte es gehabt?  
Und was für eine Haarfarbe? Wäre es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen geworden?

Die Augen Eowyns füllten sich mit Tränen. Dann schluchzte sie leise auf und wandte sich zum Fenster.

Faramir hatte ihren Blick gesehen, sein Lächeln verschwand und machte einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck Platz.  
Er folgte kurz ihrem Blick zu dem Sessel und er konnte ihre Gedanken erahnen.

Eowyn sah hinaus auf blühende Blumen, die Natur lebte auf. Überall war es zu sehen. Auch die Natur schien unter den vergangenen Schatten Mordors aufzuleben.

Jetzt spürte sie, dass Faramir sich ihr näherte, um sie dann von hinten zu umarmen. Er legte leicht sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf.  
Sie brauchten nicht zu sprechen. Für diese Trauer gab es keine tröstenden Worte!

Faramir hielt seine Eowyn fest umschlungen und er ließ sie weinen.

Am Abend dieses Tages betrat Aragorn müde seine Gemächer. Er wusste, dass Faramir Eowyn heute aus den Häusern der Heilung geholt hatte.  
Müde seufzend ließ er sich in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Dann starrte er bewegungslos auf das aufgeschichtete Holz.  
Es war heute nicht entzündet worden, da der Abend sehr warm war.

Arwen hatte bemerkt, dass Aragorn gekommen war. Sie befand sich im Schlafzimmer, als sie die Tür hörte.  
Doch sie wunderte sich! Wieso kam er nicht zu ihr, wie sonst auch, um sie zu begrüßen?  
Nachdenklich ging sie in den Salon, wo sie ihn regungslos in dem Sessel sitzen sah.  
Auch als sie näher kam, schaute er sie nicht an.  
Dann ging sie vor ihm in die Hocke und ergriff seine Hände.  
Erst jetzt wandte sich sein Blick ihr zu und sie sah seine Traurigkeit. Sie spiegelte sich in seine blauen Augen wider.  
Er flüsterte ihren Namen. „Arwen…".  
Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Warum diese Traurigkeit in Deinen Augen? Eowyn geht es gut und Du hast mit Faramir gesprochen. Er braucht noch Zeit. Zeit, die Du ihm geben musst!"

Er lächelte jetzt leicht und nickte. Dann seufzte er. „Aber die Zeit drängt, die Ratsmitglieder drängen. Sie wollen die offizielle Bekanntgabe des Statthalters."  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er weitersprach. „Und ich brauche Faramir! Es ist seine Stadt, sein Land! Ich brauche seine Hilfe!"  
Arwen studierte Aragorns Gesicht. „Und wieder sagst Du nicht alles! Vertraust Du mir denn nicht?"  
Aragorn schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Arwen, mein Leben lang war ich ein Waldläufer. Ich lebte mit und in der Natur. Mit ihren Bedingungen und Gesetzen. Ich schlief viele Jahre in der freien Natur. Dies war mein Leben! Jetzt muss ich eine Stadt, ein ganzes Land regieren. Das Volk von Gondor vertraut mir…..!"

Arwen erkannte die Angst und Unsicherheit ihres Mannes und sie drückte einmal kurz seine Hände, bevor sie sie losließ und aufstand.  
Sie ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
Jetzt war auch ihr Gesicht ernst. Ihre Stimme war gefasst. „Es ist die Bestimmung deiner Geburt, dass Du König über dieses Land sein wirst. Du wirst Dich dieser Aufgabe stellen müssen. Ich fühle, dass Du diesem entfliehen möchtest."

Aragorn schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht! Ich will dem nicht entfliehen, aber ich habe viele Entscheidungen zu treffen. Entscheidungen, die auch Menschen betreffen. Entscheidungen, die das Leben dieser Menschen verändern würde."  
Jetzt sah er Arwen in die Augen. „Der Krieg ist vorbei. Vieles muss anders strukturiert werden. Vieles muss geändert werden. Stolze Männer, ehemals Soldaten werden Häuser neu aufbauen müssen." Die letzten Worte waren nur ein Flüstern.  
Dann starrte er wieder auf das tote Holz des Kamins.  
In diesem Moment fühlte er sich ebenso tot, wie dieses Holz.

Jetzt verstand Arwen ihren Mann! Und sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte!

* * *


	13. Das Geschick der Frauen

Ratisbona: danke für Dein Vertrauen, dass Du in mich gesetzt hast. Und ja, natürlich weiß ich warum Dir dies Kapitel gefallen hat! grins 

Celebne: Ja, Du hast Recht, auch für mich ist Faramir ein vollendeter Kavalier und er würde Eowyn wohl wirklich überall hintragen. Was Arwen vorhat? Nun, dies Kapitel wird es Dir sagen.

Elektra: Es tut mir leid, dass Dirdas letzte Kapitel nicht so gut gefallen hat. Aber nun gut!  
Es freut mich doch sehr, dass Dir die Passage gefällt, in der die Trauer um das verlorene Kind angesprochen wird.  
Ja, so könnte man Aragorns seelischen Zustand fast beschreiben. Er hat es nicht leicht und Faramir macht es ihm auch nicht so leicht.

Jessi: Wie schön, ein neuer Leser. Nun, leider kann ich Deinem Wunsch nicht mehr entsprechen, da die Kapitel von mir nun mal so geschrieben sind. Hoffe, Dir gefällt das folgende Kapitel!

Marabelle: Oh, noch ein neuer Leser. Es freut mich sehr, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ja, Du hast Recht. Aragorn ist von mir ein wenig ooc dargestellt. Und danke für Dein Lob, dass ich die Gefühle der Charaktere gut beschrieben habe.

Sandra-nasic: Ich fasse es nicht! Noch ein neuer Leser! Danke für Dein Lob bezüglich meines Schreibstils und es ehrt mich, dass Du so begeistert über die Handlung der Geschichte bist. Aber sie ist von der Thematik her nicht leicht zu schreiben.

* * *

Im gesamten siebten Zirkel herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung unter den Menschen. Sie alle, ob Wachposten oder Bedienstete, spürten diese unterschwellige Niedergeschlagenheit. Es war bekannt, dass Faramir mit dem König gesprochen hatte! Man wusste zwar nicht wie das Gespräch verlaufen war, denn es hatte ja niemand mitangehört. Aber durch das Verhalten des Königs und seines Statthalters war zu erkennen, dass es nicht unbedingt positiv ausgegangen war. 

Die beiden waren sich in diesen Tagen mehrmals begegnet. Doch zu mehr als zu einer Begrüßung war es zwischen ihnen nicht gekommen.  
Faramir hatte sich immer höflich vor seinem König verbeugt und ihn verbal begrüßt, aber dann war er eilig seines Weges gegangen.

Aragorn hatte jedes Mal gehofft, einen Moment zu finden, in dem er Faramir ansprechen konnte. Aber dieser hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben.  
Die Mauer zwischen ihnen war fast körperlich zu spüren!

Gimli, Legolas und die Hobbits waren noch immer unterwegs, wofür Aragorn sehr dankbar war.  
Einige Male hatte er mit Gandalf und auch mit Imrahil gesprochen, denn auch diese Männer spürten die Stimmung und machten sich Sorgen um Faramir. Sie alle wollten, dass der junge Mann sich endlich mit dem König aussöhnen sollte. Aber es war ihnen jedoch klar, dass er auch ein schweres Trauma zu bewältigen hatte. Jetzt musste er nicht nur die Ereignisse des Ringkrieges verarbeiten, sonder auch das Geschehen der letzten Tage. Sie wussten, dass es für Faramir am schlimmsten war, dass Eowyn ihr gemeinsames Kind verloren hatte!

Arwen brauchte ganze zwei Tage, aber dann war es soweit! Jetzt endlich war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern, die Faramir und Eowyn bewohnten.

Sie wusste, dass Aragorn mit einigen Männern im Thronsaal eine Besprechung hatte und sie wusste außerdem, dass Faramir in seinem Amtszimmer war. Und Eowyn war in diesen Gemächern.  
Diese Chance wollte sie unbedingt nutzen.

Eowyn stand an einem Tisch und schaute angestrengt auf die Zeichnung, die dort ausgebreitet war! Es war die Zeichnung des Hauses, das sie und Faramir bald in Emyn Arnen aufbauen lassen würden und um dann dort hinzuziehen zu können.  
Sie war auch der Meinung, dass es für sie und erst recht für Faramir besser wäre, wenn sie der Stadt den Rücken kehren würden.  
Sie überlegte, ob sie an alles gedacht hatte! Natürlich hatte sie auch an einen Stall für die Pferde gedacht und an einen Platz, wo der Garten entstehen sollte. Dort wollte sie Heilkräuter ziehen.

Jetzt hatte Arwen die Tür, die zu den Gemächern führte erreicht und blieb davor stehen. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, denn sie hatte bisher erst wenig Kontakt zu der Fürstin gehabt. Diese war nie unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen, doch sie hatte immer einen recht kühlen und beherrschten Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Und Arwen wusste, dass diese zarte, blonde Frau im Ringkrieg den Hexenkönig von Angmar besiegt hatte!  
Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und dann klopfte sie zaghaft an das dunkle Holz dieser Tür.

Eowyn erschrak fast ein wenig, als sie das Klopfen hörte, so sehr war sie in Gedanken gewesen.  
Sie schaute zu der Tür und fragte sich, wer sie denn um diese Zeit stören wollte. Es war noch recht früh am Tag und die Dienstbotin würde erst gegen Mittag kommen!  
Sie fuhr sich einmal durch das Haar, bevor sie sprach und ihre Stimme klang klar und kühl. „Kommt herein!"

Arwen hörte die Aufforderung zum Eintreten und zuckte kurz zusammen. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr für sie!  
Mit ihrer rechten Hand drückte sie die Türklinke herunter und öffnete die Tür um dann in das dahinter liegende Zimmer einzutreten.

Eowyn war mehr als überrascht, als sie gewahr wurde, wer sie da besuchte! Sie sah, dass Arwen den Raum betrat um dann hinter sich die Tür zu schließen. Dann drehte die Elbenfrau sich zu ihr um und suchte ihren Blick.

Sie schauten sich an und beide bemerkten ihre Befangenheit. Sie hatten seit der Krönung Aragorns nur wenige Worte gewechselt und die zurückliegenden Ereignisse belasteten sie ebenfalls.

Arwen sah die Überraschung in Eowyns Gesicht und einen Augenblick lang fühlte sie sich unbehaglich unter ihren kühlen Blick. Doch als sie sprach war ihre Stimme fest.  
„Verzeiht, wenn ich ungebeten zu Euch komme! Doch es gibt etwas, dass mir sehr auf dem Herzen liegt….!" Sie brach ab und schaute Eowyn in die Augen!

Diese hatte sich gefasst, doch ihre Stimme war ebenso kühl wie ihr Blick. „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen!" Aber dann war die Neugier nicht zu überhören. „Was liegt auf Eurem Herzen, dass Ihr den Wunsch habt dies mir mitzuteilen?"

„Nun, es ist mir ein Anliegen mein Bedauern über die letzten Ereignisse auszudrücken! Es tut mir wirklich leid, was Euch widerfahren ist! Euch und auch Faramir!"

Wieder fühlte Eowyn diesen Schmerz, aber sie hörte aus der Stimme der Elbenfrau, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte! „Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr diesen Schmerz…..diesen Verlust mit mir teilt!" Dann wurde ihre Stimme ein wenig ironisch. „Er hat es ja überlebt!"

Arwen kam jetzt näher und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie schaute der blonden Frau fest in die Augen. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles!" Sie stockte kurz und sprach dann weiter. „Ich möchte mit Euch über Faramir und über Aragorn reden!"

Eowyn war erstaunt. „Was gibt es zwischen uns über diese beiden Männer zu sprechen?"

Arwen ließ sich nicht abschrecken und sie klang fast beschwörend. „Sie müssen zueinander finden. Faramir muss sich überwinden und mit dem König reden. Es geht nicht nur um das Persönliche, Eowyn! Es geht auch um die Stadt, um das ganze Land! Aragorn braucht Faramir und er ist nun mal sein Statthalter!"

Eowyn klang weiterhin kühl. „Ich denke, es ist Faramirs Angelegenheit, was er zu tun gedenkt. Ich mische mich nicht da nicht ein!"

Arwen schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ihr sollt Euch nicht einmischen, das habe ich nicht verlangt! Aber die Situation, wie sie momentan ist……sie ist unerträglich für einen jeden von uns! Oder fühlt Ihr Euch wohl?"

Innerlich gab Eowyn der Elbenfrau Recht! Auch sie fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl und verließ nur selten die Gemächer, da sie Angst hatte auf Aragorn zu treffen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Daher lenkte sie ein und ihre Stimme klang nun freundlicher, aber auch ein wenig entmutigt.  
Sie seufzte kurz. „Ich gebe Euch ja Recht! Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir die Macht haben diesbezüglich etwas zu ändern. Faramir muss es selbst wollen und er ist noch nicht so weit. Er hat ja noch nicht einmal die Ereignisse des Ringkrieges verarbeitet. Er weiß noch nicht einmal wie sein Vater gestorben ist!" In den letzten Worten war eine leichte Verzweiflung zu hören gewesen!

Arwen hatte es bemerkt und sie klang erstaunt. „Redet er mit Euch nicht diese Dinge?"

Eowyn schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Ich habe ihn mehrmals darauf angesprochen: auf seinen Bruder, und ich wollte mit ihm über seinen Vater reden. Aber er blockt es ab und will nicht daran erinnert werden."

Arwen kam noch einen Schritt näher und stand jetzt dicht vor Eowyn. Sie sah ihr abermals fest in die Augen. „Aber er muss darüber reden, das wird seine Seele erleichtern. Er wird sonst daran zerbrechen!" Sie brach ab und überlegte einen Moment, dann fiel ihr etwas ein!  
„Gandalf! Zu ihm hat Faramir Vertrauen und er war dabei, als sein Vater starb! Vielleicht ist er die richtige Person um mit ihm über diese Dinge zu sprechen!"

Wieder sah Eowyn entmutigt aus. „Gandalf war mehrere Male hier, aber auch mit ihm wollte er nicht reden!"

Abermals überlegte Arwen. „Wart Ihr dabei, als Gandalf mit ihm reden wollte?"

„Natürlich war ich dabei! Ich hatte ihn ja zum Abendessen eingeladen und ihn vorher gebeten mit Faramir darüber zu reden!"

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Faramir alleine mit ihm redet!"

Darüber hatte Eowyn noch nicht nachgedacht, aber es war eine Möglichkeit. „Und wie sollen wir das arrangieren?"

Arwen lächelte. „Das ist doch ganz einfach! Wir schicken den Zauberer zu Faramir, wenn er in seinem Amtszimmer ist und gleichzeitig wird verkündet, dass der Statthalter nicht gestört werden soll!"

Jetzt spürte Eowyn die ehrlichen Absichten dieser Frau und dass sie sich wirklich Gedanken auch um Faramirs Gemütszustand machte. Sie lächelte Arwen an und legte ganz leicht ihre Hände auf deren Schultern.  
„Ich bin Euch dankbar und froh darüber, dass Ihr den Weg zu mir gefunden habt! Manchmal ist es doch ganz gut, wenn man mit jemand anderen über seine Sorgen spricht!"

Auch Arwen lächelte erleichtert. „Ich weiß, dass Faramir jetzt in seinem Amtszimmer ist und ich weiß, dass er keinen Besuch erwartet! Wir müssten jetzt nur noch den Zauberer finden und ihn bitten Faramir aufzusuchen. Den Rest mache ich dann!"

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich noch einen Moment in die Augen und nickten sich zu. Ja, sie würden jetzt gemeinsam versuchen einen Weg aus dieser vertrackten Situation zu finden.  
Wenn Faramir wirklich mit Gandalf reden sollte, war schon eine große Hürde geschafft. Und dann würden sie auch weitere Wege finden, damit Faramir und Aragon endlich zu einer Aussprache finden konnten.  
Denn schon vor diesen Ereignissen war deren Verhältnis nicht das Beste gewesen. Aber dies sollte sich nun ändern!

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Gemächer, aber dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Eowyn wollte zu den großen Archiven gehen. Gandalf dort vorzufinden war ziemlich sicher. Und Arwen sorgte dafür, dass Faramir heute nicht mehr gestört werden sollte.

Es ging jetzt auf Nachmittag zu und der Tag war sehr warm.  
Faramir sah von dem Dokument auf und schaute zum Fenster. Sein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig von dem vielen Sitzen. Ihm war warm und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er dieses Fenster schon vor einer geraumen Weile öffnen wollte.  
Doch die hin und her Rechnerei hatte ihn immer wieder abgelenkt. Er wusste, dass der König heute das Ergebnis haben wollte und er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Er berechnete die Kosten eines Hauses, indem Kinder betreut wohnen sollten, die im Ringkrieg ihre Verwandten verloren hatten. Jetzt waren diese Kinder in anderen Familien untergebracht, aber dies war keine Dauerlösung.  
Faramir hatte die Kosten jetzt mehrmals kalkuliert und er hoffte, dass er nichts vergessen hatte!  
Sein Blick zum Fenster war jetzt gedankenverloren. Er dachte an Eowyn und an das Kind, das sie verloren hatte. Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt, doch es schmerzte ihn mehr als alles andere!  
Auch er hatte sich gefragt, ob es ein Junge oder Mädchen geworden wäre und wem es ähnlicher geworden wäre!

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich, um zu diesem Fenster zu gehen.  
Anschließend öffnete er es und er sog die klare Luft tief in seine Lungen. Er stützte seine Hände auf dem Fenstersims ab und schaute über die weiße Stadt. Überall waren Aufräumungsarbeiten im Gange und es wurden Gebäude neu errichtet. Der Krieg hatte viele Spuren in der Stadt hinterlassen, aber auch viel Elend unter den Menschen!  
Jetzt wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem toten Bruder und der Schmerz über seinen Verlust nahm ihn wieder gefangen.  
Er hätte gern mehr über die Umstände seines Todes gewusst, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig davor fürchtete. War sein Bruder tapfer gestorben? Aber eigentlich hatte er daran keine Zweifel! Boromir hatte immer an vorderster Front gekämpft und er hatte weder den Tod noch Teufel gefürchtet. Er war ein großer und tapferer Soldat gewesen und so war er bestimmt auch gestorben.  
Aber dann kamen ihm die Worte des Hobbits in den Sinn, dass Boromir dem Wahnsinn des Ringes erlegen war!  
Weiter konnte er nicht denken, da ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Tür zu seinem Amtszimmer ihn aus diesen Gedanken riss.

Gandalf war mehr als erstaunt gewesen, als auf einmal Eowyn vor ihm stand.  
Doch als sie ihr Anliegen erklärte, legte er die Schriftrolle sofort beiseite und folgte ihr, um zurück in den siebten Zirkel zu gelangen. Dann betraten sie das große Gebäude und Gandalf ging zielsicher und mit langen und festen Schritten zu Faramirs Amtszimmer.  
Mit einer Hand kraulte er seinen Bart und dachte verärgert über sich selbst, dass er schon längst auf diese Idee hätte kommen müssen.

Aber er wusste auch, dass er Faramir gleich sehr wehtun würde. Und das schmerzte ihn. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, dass er nie daran gedacht hatte! Denn er mochte den jungen Mann wirklich sehr. Faramir war als kleines Kind immer sein Schatten gewesen und sie beide hatten viele Stunden in den Archiven verbracht. Dort hatte er ihm auch die Sprache der Elben beigebracht.  
Dann hatte er die Tür erreicht und klopfte energisch mit seinem Stab an das dunkle Holz dieser Tür!


	14. Feuer und Rauch

* * *

Celebne, ja diese Story lag lange brach, da ich keinen Mut mehr hatte sie weiter zu schreiben. Umso mehr freut mich jedes Review, für den Fortgang der Story!  
Und ich danke Dir für dein Lob, dass mich natürlich motiviert diese Story weiter zu schreiben! 

Elektra, ooh ja, ich weiß! Du findest jeden noch so kleinen Fehler! Aber es freut mich ungemein, dass Dir dieses Kapitel so gut gefallen hat! Ja wirklich!  
Das folgende Kapitel war für mich wieder sehr schwer zu schreiben! Aber ich werde mich weiter durch diese Story kämpfen.  
(das Wort „über" habe ich wirklich vergessen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man ein Kap korrigieren kann)

Ratisbona, ich danke dir für Dein Vertrauen. Und ich hoffe, dass ich Deinem Anspruch gerecht werden kann. Faramir hat noch einiges zu überwinden, da hast Du Recht….und er muss sich endlich mit Aragorn aussprechen. Armer Faramir, er leidet in dieser Story wirklich sehr. Wie gut, dass er seine Eowyn an seiner Seite hat! Aber dies in einem anderen Kapitel.

Ein lieber Knuddler an Euch für die Reviews! Danke!

* * *

Einen Moment lang starrte Faramir auf die Tür und überlegte, wer wohl jetzt etwas von ihm wollte!  
Aber dann besann er sich und rief: „Tretet ein!" Wer auch immer Ihr seid und was auch immer Ihr wollt! Aber das setzte er nur in seinem Gedanken fort!  
Umso überraschter war er, als er sah, wer den Raum betrat! Es war Gandalf! 

Aber Faramir bemerkte dessen ernste Miene und sogleich wusste er, dass ein unerfreuliches Gespräch vor ihm liegen würde. Und er verspürte seine eigene innere Abwehr!

Gandalf hörte die Aufforderung zum Eintreten und er räusperte sich noch einmal. Aber dann drückte er entschlossen die Türklinke herunter um die Tür zu öffnen.  
Er betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich, dann sah er Faramir in die Augen. Er bemerkte, dass dieser am offenen Fenster stand und ihn fragend anschaute. Einen Moment sah er ihn unbeweglich an, aber er lag richtig mit seiner Annahme: In Faramirs Blick war auch Ablehnung zu lesen! Und dieses Wissen machte es Gandalf nicht leichter dieses Gespräch zu beginnen.  
Wieder räusperte er sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Faramir, zuerst einmal grüße ich Dich an diesem wunderschönen Sommertag!" Er brach ab und kam sich albern vor. Verflucht, ihm fielen nicht die richtigen Worte ein, um dieses Gespräch zu beginnen!

Faramir spürte die Unsicherheit des Zauberers und ihm wurde es jetzt wirklich bewusst, dass es für ihn gleich sehr unangenehm werden würde.  
Auch ihm kamen die Worte des Zauberers sehr unpassend vor, aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und seine Stimme klang ein wenig belegt. „Ja, es ist heute wirklich ein schöner Tag und ich grüße Euch ebenfalls." Er machte eine Pause, ging auf Gandalf zu und sprach weiter. „Aber um mir dies zu sagen, habt Ihr mich sicherlich nicht aufgesucht!" Vor Gandalf blieb er stehen und schaute ihm klar ins Gesicht.

Gandalf stützte sich schwer auf seinem Stab ab und erwiderte den Blick. „Nein, dies ist nicht der Grund warum ich herkam." Auch er machte eine Pause und dann fortzufahren. „Nun, Faramir, es gibt Dinge die Du wissen solltest, damit Du Einiges besser verstehen kannst!"

Faramir verspürte abermals seinen Unwillen. „Was gibt es für Dinge, die ich wissen muss?" Dies klang fast fordernd.

Gandalf deutete auf die Sitzgruppe, die vier bequeme Sessel und einen Tisch barg. „Vielleicht sollten wir es uns erst einmal bequem machen? Im Sitzen redet es sich bedeutend einfacher als im Stehen. Findest Du nicht?"

Einen Moment war Faramir irritiert, aber dann nickte er ebenfalls dorthin. „Ich war unhöflich. Verzeiht mir! Natürlich können wir es uns bequem machen!"

Beide Männer nahmen gegenüberliegend je einen Sessel in Beschlag! Seinen Stab hatte der Zauberer an einen anderen Sessel gelehnt.  
Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich stumm an, aber dann sprach Gandalf. „Nun, Faramir! Der Krieg ist vorbei und Sauron wurde zusammen mit dem Ring der Macht vernichtet. Ein neues Zeitalter ist angebrochen und der König hat seinen rechtmäßigen Platz eingenommen." Er holte tief Luft um dann weiterzusprechen. Seine Augen blickten Faramir ernst an. „Und auch Du hast wertvolle Dienste in diesem Krieg geleistet. Du hast mit Deinen Männern sehr lange Zeit Ithilien verteidigt!"

Faramir wurde ungeduldig und fiel ihm ins Wort, aber er sprach sehr ruhig. „In den Augen meines Vaters habe ich niemals irgendwelche wertvollen Dienste geleistet. Und genauso wenig leiste ich jetzt für den König wertvolle Dienste!"

Gandalf sah ihn überrascht an, denn er hatte die Bitterkeit in Faramirs Stimme vernommen.  
„Es ist noch immer der Schmerz über den Tod Deines Vaters und Deines Bruders der Dich gefangen hält. Und genau deshalb bin ich hier! Faramir, ich möchte mit Dir darüber sprechen. Du hast es bisher immer wieder abgeblockt, doch Du musst darüber reden."

„Warum sollte ich darüber sprechen wollen? Beide sind tot und ich weiß nicht einmal wie sie starben. Und vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ich nicht weiß, wie und warum sie sterben mussten! Vater hat mich in eine aussichtslose Schlacht geschickt und er wünschte meinen Tod anstatt Boromirs!"

Gandalf spürte die Verzweiflung des jungen Mannes, aber er bemerkte auch dass dieser in seinem Schmerz auf das Gespräch einging. Daher fuhr er vorsichtig fort.  
„Faramir, ich habe Dir gesagt, dass Dein Vater Dich liebt und dass er sich dessen erinnern wird, noch ehe das Ende kommt. Der ständige Gebrauch des Palantirs hat den Verstand Deines Vaters in Wahnsinn aufgelöst!" Er stockte kurz und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Und er hat sich wirklich an seiner Liebe zu Dir erinnert. Ich war dabei! Ich habe es gesehen und gehört! Faramir, Dein Vater liebte Dich!"

Äußerlich war Faramir sehr ruhig, doch innerlich tobten seine Gefühle. Sein Vater sollte gesagt haben, dass er ihn liebte? Warum hatte Vater es nie zu ihm gesagt? Warum hatte Vater ihn gen Osgiliath geschickt? Warum hatte er ihm nie ein einziges Mal zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn um seiner selbst willen liebte? Er war zu aufgewühlt um zu akzeptieren, dass dieser vom Palantir, von Sauron, beeinflusst gewesen war.  
Jetzt bemerkte er, dass er auf den Tisch gestarrt hatte. Er wusste nicht wie lange, aber es mussten einige Minuten gewesen sein.  
Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah dem Zauberer wieder in die Augen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass dieser alte Mann wirklich ein guter Freund von ihm war und den er immer vertraut hatte!

Gandalf sah, dass Faramir gedankenverloren auf den Tisch starrte und er merkte auch, dass dessen Gefühle durcheinander waren.  
Er wollte ihm die Zeit geben, die er brauchte um seine Worte zu verinnerlichen und zu verstehen. Dann bemerkte er, dass Faramir ihn wieder anschaute.

In Faramirs Herzen brannte jetzt eine Frage! Er wollte die Antwort wissen, aber gleichzeitig hatte er große Angst davor!  
In seinem Gesicht waren deutlich die Trauer und die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu lesen, als er leise sprach. „Ich erinnere mich an Feuer und Rauch, wenn ich an meines Vaters Tod denke! Feuer und Rauch, Gandalf! Wenn ich in das Kaminfeuer sehe, meine ich manchmal das Gesicht meines Vaters zu sehen. Er bewegt seine Lippen, aber ich kann ihn nicht hören. Doch ich weiß, was er sagen will!" Tränen stiegen in seine Augen auf als er weitersprach. „Er sagt meinen Namen und ich lese Liebe in seinem Gesicht! In diesen Momenten lese ich Liebe für mich….." Er brach ab und wischte sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Augen. Niemals hatte er dies ausgesprochen und jetzt da er es wirklich gesagt hatte, übermannten ihn fast seine Gefühle! Er holte tief Luft und sah dem Zauberer wieder in die Augen.  
„Warum erinnere ich mich an Feuer und Rauch?"

Gandalf schaute ihn voller Mitleid an und er wusste wie sehr Faramir doch leiden musste! Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es jetzt für diesen sehr schwer werden würde, doch Faramir musste es wissen, um den Tod seines Vaters verarbeiten zu können!  
Er seufzte einmal und sprach sehr leise. „Nun, Faramir, ich sagte Dir bereits, dass Dein Vater nicht mehr er selbst war! Als die entscheidende Schlacht auf dem Pelennor und in Minas Tirith stattfand, hat er in den Palantir geschaut und Sauron hat ihm die aussichtslose Lage und die Vernichtung der Menschen gezeigt. Er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr und er glaubte, er würde auch seinen zweiten Sohn verlieren!" Er machte eine Pause und musterte Faramir kurz, aber dieser sah ihn gefasst an und er fuhr fort. „Er ließ Dich auf einer Bahre zum Haus der Truchsessen bringen und dort ließ er dann einen Scheiterhaufen errichten." Selbst Gandalf fiel es schwer dies auszusprechen, aber es musste sein! Er holte tief Luft und sprach weiter.  
„Faramir, Dein Vater war der Meinung Du würdest sterben und er wollte gemeinsam mit Dir sterben. Er wollte sich zusammen mit Dir verbrennen! Ich und auch Pippin kamen in allerletzter Sekunde dazu und wir konnten Dich retten. Doch Dein Vater war so verblendet und so voller Schmerz über Deinen Zustand, dass er sich selbst verbrannte!"

Diese Worte hingen schwer in der Luft und es war totenstill zwischen den beiden Männern!  
Faramir schaute dem Zauberer in die Augen und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich! Hatte er richtig gehört? Vater wollte ihn lebendig verbrennen?  
Er wusste nicht, dass er langsam seinen Kopf schüttelte und sein Gesicht Fassungslosigkeit ausdrückte. Sein Verstand wehrte sich gegen das, was er gehört hatte! Aber eines verstand er sehr genau: Vater wollte auch den Zeitpunkt seines Todes bestimmen! So wie er vieles in seinem Leben bestimmt hatte!  
Faramir fühlte sich wie in einem Traum und so langsam begriff er, warum er sich an Feuer und Rauch erinnerte! Feuer und Rauch und das Gesicht seines Vaters im Feuer, das tonlos seinen Namen sagte! Hastig stand er auf und stolperte gegen den Tisch. Blind vor Tränen eilte er zur Tür um diesen Raum zu verlassen.

Gandalf wusste, dass er Faramir jetzt sehr wehgetan hatte und er fühlte sich sehr schlecht bei diesem Gefühl.  
Er beobachtete, wie der junge Mann aufstand, fast über den Tisch gefallen wäre um dann eilig das Zimmer zu verlassen!  
Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er ihn zurück halten sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Faramir brauchte jetzt wirklich einige Momente für sich allein!  
Der Zauberer seufzte schwer und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. Er überlegte kurz, aber dann wusste er was er tun konnte!  
Jetzt stand er ebenfalls auf um diesen Raum zu verlassen und hoffte, dass er jetzt nichts falsch machen würde!

Eowyn hatte Gandalf einen Moment hinterher geschaut, als dieser sich auf dem Weg zu Faramirs Amtszimmer machte.  
Sie fühlte eine leichte Eifersucht, dass es der Zauberer war, dem ihr Mann sich vielleicht öffnen würde! Aber dann schalt sie sich eines Narren und schüttelte über dieses Gefühl den Kopf.  
Anschließend führten ihre Schritte sie langsam zurück zu ihren Gemächern. Auch sie hoffte, dass es nicht falsch war, was sie und Arwen beschlossen hatten.  
Sie wäre so gern bei diesem Gespräch anwesend gewesen, denn sie wusste, dass Faramir leiden würde. Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihr Herz sehr schwer und sie fühlte eine Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen, die auch ihre sonst so hellblauen Augen umschattete.  
Vielleicht war der Zeitpunkt zu früh, um Faramir zu sagen, wie sein Vater starb! Aber Eowyn erinnerte sich jetzt daran, dass ihr Mann häufig Albträume hatte und immer wieder etwas von Feuer und Rauch im Schlaf gesagt hatte.  
Sie machte es sich auch bewusst, dass er es stets vermieden hatte in der Nähe eines Kaminfeuers zu sein und manchmal starrte er beim Essen wie gebannt auf das Licht einer Kerze.  
Sie seufzte schwer als sie die Gemächer betrat und sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte!  
Eigentlich konnte sie nur abwarten, was passieren würde!  
Wie würde Faramir es aufnehmen? Und würde Gandalf es überhaupt schaffen, ihn zum Reden zu bringen? Auch sie wusste, wie so viele andere Personen ebenfalls, auf welche Art der Truchsess verstorben war und dass dieser seinen zweitgeborenen Sohn mit in den Tod nehmen wollte.  
Würde Faramir sich vielleicht verraten vorkommen, da alle Personen um ihn herum es gewusst hatten?  
Eowyns Gedankengänge machten sie schier wahnsinnig! Sie wollte, nein, sie musste wissen wie es Faramir ging!  
Aber dann besann sie sich und setzte sich in den Sessel, in dem sie das letzte Mal schwanger gesessen hatte!  
Dies wurde ihr bewusst und ihre Hände glitten fast zärtlich über den weichen Stoff der dicken Armlehnen.  
Sie seufzte abermals und legte ihren Kopf an die hohe Rücklehne des Sessels. Hier wollte sie warten! Sie wollte auf Faramir warten oder auf das was vielleicht passieren würde.  
Nur ihr starker Geist und ihre ausgeprägte Selbstbeherrschung hielten sie zurück, jetzt kopflos zu Faramirs Amtszimmer zu rennen.  
Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz sehr stark klopfte und dass Angst in ihr aufstieg! Angst vor dem, was Faramir sich im Affekt vielleicht antun würde!  
Sie wusste nicht, dass Faramirs Liebe zu ihr viel zu tief war um sich selbst etwas anzutun, was sie schmerzen würde.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete!

Faramir eilte fast blind vor Tränen durch das große Gebäude und war dankbar, dass ihm keine Menschenseele begegnete.  
Sein Weg führte ihn in seine alten Räume! Dort wollte er allein sein um über Gandalfs Worte nachzudenken.  
Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er gar nicht alleine sein wollte! Er wollte seinen Schmerz teilen! Er wollte ihn mit Boromir teilen!  
Dort angekommen stieß er die Tür auf und hinter sich schlug er sie wieder zu. Atemlos lehnte er sich gegen diese Tür und schloss einen Moment seine Augen!  
Als er sie wieder öffnete suchte sein Blick das Bildnis seines Bruders, auf dem das Porträt von ihm war!  
Minutenlang studierte er das Gesicht Boromirs und er glaubte fast ein wenig Traurigkeit darin zu erkennen!  
Langsam ging er auf das Porträt zu und blieb davor stehen, den Blick nicht von dem Gesicht auf dem Bild nehmend. Boromirs Augen schienen ihn direkt anzusehen und ihm ging dieser Blick bis in seine Seele.  
Faramirs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er fühlte sie heiß an seinen Wangen hinab rinnen.  
Als er zu dem Bild sprach, flüsterte er nur und in seiner Stimme schwang Bitterkeit und Traurigkeit. „Boromir! Bruder! Warum bist Du tot? Warum hast Du mich verlassen?" Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und sprach dann weiter. „Du warst immer unseres Vaters bevorzugter Sohn und ich habe es akzeptiert! Ich habe es hingenommen und akzeptiert, denn ich hatte Dich! Dich und Deine Liebe zu mir! Nur Du hast mich Dein ganzes Leben lang so geliebt wie ich bin! Ich war nie so stark wie Du und ich war nie so ein tapferer Soldat wie Du es warst…!" Er stockte und wischte sich mit der rechten Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Die Erfahrung Deines Todes hatte Vater tief getroffen und sein Herz wurde zu Stein! Er wollte unsere Schicksale wären vertauscht und ich wäre tot an Deiner statt. Sogar dies konnte ich ihm verzeihen, da ich wusste wie sehr er Dich liebte! Auch wenn er mir damit große Schmerzen bereitet hat!" Er kämpfte wieder mit seinen Tränen, doch ohne Erfolg.  
„Aber eines kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen! Ich wünschte, ich könnte es und ich will es….!" Seine weiteren Worte waren ein seelisch gequälter Aufschrei!  
„Doch wie soll ich Vater verzeihen, dass er mich lebendig verbrennen wollte? Sag Du es mir! Gandalf hat mir eben gesagt, dass Vater sich verbrannt hat und er soll seine Liebe zu mir offen gestanden haben! Er sagte, er hätte mich geliebt und gleichzeitig wollte er mich lebendig verbrennen! Wie soll ich das verstehen? Wie kann ich das verstehen? Sag es mir! Sag Du es mir!" Faramir hatte seelisch keine Kraft mehr und er wusste nicht, dass er langsam auf seine Knie sank, seinen Kopf beugte und sein Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckte.  
Der Schmerz über das, was Gandalf ihm gestanden hatte, brach ihm fast das Herz und er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und weinte hemmungslos über seine Qual.

Jetzt hatte Gandalf die Tür der Gemächer erreicht, die Eowyn und Faramir bewohnten und er klopfte wieder mit seinem Stab an diese Tür.  
Was für ein verflixter Tag, dachte er noch, aber dann vernahm er die Aufforderung Eowyns zum Eintreten!  
Als er die Tür öffnete, seufzte er schwer und er hoffte abermals, dass es nicht falsch war, was er jetzt tat!

* * *


	15. Die Fäden im Hintergrund

* * *

Celebne: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob über das letzte Kapitel. Ja, dies war eine Hürde und ich habe mich langsam vorgearbeitet.  
Und ja, Du hast Recht, Faramir könnte an der Wahrheit zerbrechen. Aber außer Eowyn wird er noch jemanden haben, der ihm kräftig aus dem Hintergrund helfen wird. 

Ratisbona: Auch Dir meinen lieben Dank für Dein Lob und es freut mich, dass Du das Gespräch zwischen Gandalf und Faramir als gut geschrieben beurteilst!  
Und nein, das war noch nicht alles, was Faramir in dieser Geschichte durchmachen muss!

Nun ja, so lange musstest Du doch auf den Anfang dieser Story nicht mehr warten, Oder?

Elektra121: Wie schön, dass Dir dieses Kapitel ebenfalls gefallen hat. Ja, ich habe versucht, sehr sensibel mit dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern umzugehen, da es für Faramir nun doch einige Dinge enthüllt, die sein Schicksal betreffen.  
Dass Denethors Wille, seinen Sohn zu verbrennen, ein Akt der Liebe ist, habe auch ich so verstanden. Aber es ist nicht zu vergessen, dass ihn auch der Wahnsinn in den Klauen hielt!

Lady of Ithilien: Bin von Deinem Review fast vom Hocker gefallen! Ich wusste nicht, dass Du diese Geschichte ebenfalls begleitest. Aber es freut mich natürlich sehr und ich danke Dir für das Review. Und auch vielen Dank für Dein Lob!

Keine weitere Geschichte von mir habe ich so vorsichtig und sensibel behandelt, wie diese hier!  
Und ich hoffe sehr, dass es mir auch weiterhin einigermaßen gelingen wird!

Euch vieren einen festen und lieben Knuddler! Da habe ich doch glatt Lust sofort weiterzuschreiben!

* * *

Eowyn sprang fast aus dem Sessel, als sie das Klopfen gehört hatte und rief laut und deutlich:  
„Kommt herein!" Schnell fuhr sie sich einmal durch ihr Haar und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Tür.  
Dann sah sie den Zauberer eintreten und ging ihm entgegen. 

Gandalf hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Eowyn ein wenig atemlos vor ihm stehen blieb. „Hat er mit Euch gesprochen? Weiß er jetzt wie sein Vater starb und wie hat er reagiert?"

Gandalf hob beruhigend eine Hand und erwiderte ihren Blick. Seine Stimme klang sehr ruhig.  
„Ja, er hat mit mir gesprochen und er weiß jetzt wie sein Vater starb!"

Eowyns Blick hing an dem des Zauberers. „Ja, weiter! Wie hat er reagiert und wo ist er jetzt?"

Gandalf nickte einmal traurig. „Es hat ihn sehr schwer getroffen, doch er musste schon eine Ahnung gehabt haben! Sein Unterbewusstsein muss es damals mitbekommen haben, denn er hatte Erinnerungen an Feuer und Rauch!"

„Ich weiß! Oftmals hatte er Albträume und er redete im Schlaf über Feuer und Rauch und er schrie nach seinem Vater!" Sie stockte kurz, denn der Zauberer hatte nicht alle ihre Fragen beantwortet. Daher fragte sie nochmals etwas nachdrücklicher. „Wo ist er jetzt und was macht er?"

Gandalf seufzte. „Er hat das Gespräch unterbrochen und das Zimmer fluchtartig verlassen. Wo er jetzt ist weiß ich nicht. Aber ich vermute, er wird in Boromirs Räumen oder in seinen alten Räumen weilen!"

Eowyn wollte sofort an dem Zauberer vorbei gehen und griff schon zur Türklinke, als sie spürte, dass sie an einem Arm festgehalten wurde. Etwas unwirsch blieb sie stehen und schaute ihn wieder an. „Lasst mich bitte los! Ich muss jetzt zu ihm, er braucht mich jetzt!"

Gandalf ließ sie nicht los und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Eowyn, noch ist es nicht an der Zeit zu ihm zu gehen."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und der Zauberer ließ sie los. „Wie meint Ihr das? Ich will ihm Trost geben und ihm zeigen, dass ich für ihn da bin und ihn liebe!"

„Lasst ihm doch erst einmal ein wenig Zeit um das Ganze selbst zu verstehen. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn er sich zuerst alleine damit auseinandersetzt. Wenn er ruhiger ist, wird er einiges vielleicht besser verstehen!"

Eowyn schaute Gandalf noch immer in die Augen und sie bemerkte die Gutmütigkeit, die in diesen Augen zu lesen war. Jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Gandalf ein wirklich guter Freund ihres Mannes war und dass dieser nur das Beste für ihn wollte, daher lenkte sie schweren Herzens ein.  
„Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht! Und wie soll ich reagieren, wenn er hierher kommt?"

Der Zauberer lächelte leicht. „Dies wird Euch euer Herz und Eure Liebe zu ihm dann selbst sagen!"

Auch Eowyn lächelte. „Ich danke Euch vielmals für Eure Hilfe! Wenn er dies verarbeitet hat, dann ist schon viel gewonnen und ich hoffe, dass seine Albträume endlich verblassen werden!"

Gandalf nickte. „Sie werden verblassen und dann ganz wegbleiben. Dies kann ich Euch versichern, Eowyn!"

Die beiden sahen sich noch einen kurzen Moment in die Augen und dann nickte Gandalf abermals.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte er sich um und verließ die Gemächer.  
Denn mehr konnte er nicht tun! Den Rest musste Faramir selbst wollen, oder er würde irgendwann daran zerbrechen!

Eowyn hatte dem alten Mann hinterhergeblickt, als dieser die Gemächer verließ und sie wandte sich ebenfalls ab um wieder zu dem Sessel zu gehen.  
Langsam ließ sie sich in den Sessel gleiten um abermals auf Faramir zu warten! Doch ihr Herz war schwer und sie fühlte wieder diese Traurigkeit.

&

Arwen hatte verkünden lassen, dass der Statthalter an diesem Tage nicht mehr gestört werden wollte und danach war sie direkt zum Thronsaal gegangen.  
Sie wollte wissen, ob Aragorn noch immer in dieser Besprechung war oder ob sie mit ihm reden konnte. Sie ging direkt auf die beiden Wachposten zu, welche die geschlossene Tür bewachten und sprach einen der Männer an.  
„Ist der König noch immer in der Besprechung?"

Der Wachposten verbeugte sich erst und antwortete dann. „Seit einigen Minuten weilt der König allein im Thronsaal!"

„Dann lasst mich bitte zu ihm!" Dies war mehr eine Aufforderung, als eine Bitte!  
Im Moment hatte sie für Etikette keinen großen Sinn, dafür war ihr das Anliegen viel zu wichtig!

Der Wachposten öffnete einen Flügel der großen Tür und Arwen eilte auch schon in den großen Raum.

Sie sah schon vom weitem, dass Aragorn noch immer an dem Tisch saß, an dem er sich mit den Männern immer versammelte und sie sah viel Papier auf dem Tisch.  
Aragorn saß über ein Dokument gebeugt und schien es aufmerksam zu studieren. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt!

Jetzt war es Arwen die mit wehenden Kleidern an den steinernen Figuren der alten Könige vorbeiging. Doch sie würdigte sie keines Blickes sondern sah zu ihrem Mann.

Voller Sorge las Aragorn, was auf diesem Dokument geschrieben war und er überlegte, was wohl am sinnvollsten zu tun sei!  
Aber dann hörte er leichte und schnelle Schritte, was ihn aufblicken ließ.  
Voller Überraschung ließ er das Dokument sinken und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
Er klang sehr erstaunt. „Arwen! Was für eine Überraschung, dass Du hierher kommst!" Es war in der Tat sehr ungewöhnlich, dass seine Frau ihn hier aufsuchte und sofort wusste er, dass etwas ungewöhnliches passiert sein musste!

Arwen blieb ein wenig atemlos vor dem Tisch stehen und schaute ihrem Mann in die Augen.  
„Ich hoffe sehr, dass Dich meine Anwesenheit nicht stört oder dass ich Dich von wichtigen Dingen abhalte!"

Aragorn legte das Dokument ganz zur Seite und noch immer war er ein wenig verwundert.  
„In Deinen Augen sehe ich, dass etwas passiert ist und es lässt mich glauben, dass es mit mir zu tun hat!"

Sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. Ihre Hände ergriffen die seinen und sie sah ihm klar ins Gesicht dabei.  
„Gandalf wird mit Faramir reden. Er wird ihm sagen, wie sein Vater verstorben ist!"

Aragorn verstand nicht, was dies mit ihm zu tun haben sollte. „Arwen, ich denke auch, dass es gut ist, wenn er es endlich erfährt. Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Arwen seufzte, aber ihre Stimme klang sanft. „Ich halte diese Tatsache für so wichtig, um sie Dir sofort mitzuteilen. So weise nicht immer alles von Dir was Faramir betrifft. Denn ich spüre, dass Du ihn schon wieder innerlich ablehnst. Du lehnst es ab, Dich mit seiner Persönlichkeit und mit seinem Schicksal zu beschäftigen!"

Aragorn verstand sie noch immer nicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lehne ihn nicht ab. Sonst wäre er nicht mein Statthalter!"

Arwens Stimme wurde jetzt eindringlicher. „Du lügst Dich selbst an, auch wenn Du glaubst diese Worte von Dir wären ehrlich! Du hast ihn von Anfang an abgelehnt und ihn immer mit Boromir verglichen. Und wenn es stimmt, dass Du ihm gesagt hast, er könne seinen Bruder nie ersetzen, so hast Du ihm damit schrecklich wehgetan!"

Aragorn schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Arwen, ich habe das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht und ich habe mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Mehr ließ er nicht zu! Und er gibt mir keine Chance zu einem weiteren Gespräch!"

„Weil Du es nicht willst! Du fürchtest Dich davor, weil Du ihn so verkannt hast und es ihm fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Oder bist Du selbst auch nur einmal zu ihm hingegangen, um ihn zu einem Gespräch zu bitten? Ein Gespräch, das nicht in einem Dienstzimmer stattfinden soll?"

Nein, das hatte er nicht getan und er schaute Arwen stumm in die Augen. Innerlich gab er ihr Recht, er fürchtete sich vor diesem Gespräch, weil er die stumme Anklage in Faramirs Augen nicht sehen wollte!

Sie sprach sanft weiter. „Da gibt es noch etwas! Und Du weißt, was ich meine!"

Aragorn seufzte. „Ja, Arwen, ich weiß! Und es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich es ihm sagen werde. Aber diesen Tag soll er selbst bestimmen!"

„Drängen die Ratsmitglieder noch immer mit der öffentlichen Bekanntgabe des Statthalters?" Wieder sah Arwen eine Chance, die Situation zu entschärfen!

Der König nickte. „Natürlich drängen sie darauf. Aber ich weiß mittlerweile auch, dass einige der Männer Faramir nicht mögen. Ich habe fast den Eindruck sie drängen so, weil sie eine Sensation erwarten. Vielleicht einen Streit oder was auch immer!" Er schüttelte müde seinen Kopf.

Arwen wusste besser, was passieren würde und sie lächelte. „Da ist es schon wieder! Du vertraust Faramir wieder nicht! Warum denn nur?"

Es war in der Tat so, dass Aragorn daran zweifelte, ob Faramir diese Situation, falls sie ein wenig eskalieren sollte, jetzt nach dem was passiert war meistern würde!

Arwen drückte die Hände ihres Mannes kurz und sah ihm in die Augen. „Vertraue ihm doch ganz einfach. Geh in den nächsten Tagen zu ihm und bitte ihn um ein Gespräch und besprecht gemeinsam den Zeitpunkt der Bekanntgabe. So bekommt er das Gefühl, Du beziehst ihn mit ein! Bestimme nicht einfach diesen für ihn so wichtigen Tag!"

Aragorn lächelte und befreite seine Hände aus den ihren. „Ich glaube, Du bist der bessere Diplomat von uns beiden. Ich werde ihn in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen und ihn um ein Gespräch bitten."

Arwen lächelte ebenfalls und sie war voller Zuversicht, dass dies alles ein gutes Ende nehmen würde, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass Aragorn noch andere Sorgen quälten!  
Als sie aufstand um den Thronsaal zu verlassen, nahm Aragorn wieder das Schreiben zur Hand und las es abermals mit vor Sorgen gerunzelter Stirn.

&

Faramir blieb bis in die frühen Abendstunden in seinen alten Räumen.  
Er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf sein Bett gesetzt, seine Ellenbogen waren auf die Oberschenkel abgestützt und sein Gesicht hatte er mit den Händen bedeckt.  
Und nochimmer gingen ihm die Worte Gandalfs nicht aus dem Sinn und er dachte, diese Wahrheit würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben!  
Noch Wochen nach seinem Tod quälte ihn sein Vater! Erst wollte er ihn lebendig verbrennen und als dies misslang, begannen die schrecklichen Träume! Doch das Wissen über die Umstände seines Todes war für ihn ebenfalls wie ein Albtraum.  
Hatten alle es gewusst? Hatten ihm alle mit diesem Wissen in die Augen gesehen?  
Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er es selbst abgeblockt hatte, darüber zu sprechen.

Kurz nach seiner Entlassung aus den Häusern der Heilung hatte er gefragt, wie sein Vater verstorben sei, aber man hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich erst erholen sollte und zu Kräften kommen musste.  
Dann hatte Gandalf mehrmals versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber das hatte er dann abgeblockt. Denn in seinem Unterbewusstseinbegann er zu ahnen, das es schwer für ihn zu ertragen wäre!

Er ließ seine Hände sinken und schaute auf.  
Jetzt hatte er einen brennenden Wunsch! Er zehrte an ihm und es musste sich diesem Wunsch beugen.  
Schnell stand er auf um seine Räume zu durchqueren und um diese dann zu verlassen. Seine Schritte führten ihn zu den Räumen seines Vaters!

Es dauerte nicht lange und er stand vor der dunklen und schweren Holztür, die zu den Privatgemächern seines Vaters führten.  
Er hatte keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wann er diese das letzte Mal betreten hatte und er konnte sich kaum noch an die Möbel erinnern.  
Aber eines hatte er nie vergessen und dies wollte er sich jetzt anschauen!

Sein Atem ging ein wenig schneller und sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er seine rechte Hand langsam auf die Türklinke legte.  
Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er das kühle Metall berührte, aber dann drückte er sie hinunter.  
Faramir zögerte noch einen Moment, aber dann stieß er die Tür auf und betrat den dahinter liegenden Raum.  
Ohne sich umzuschauen schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen.  
Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und quälende Erinnerungen nahmen ihn gefangen.  
Erinnerungen an seinen Vater und seinem Bruder!  
Er bemerkte die dunklen und schweren Möbel die diesen Salon zierten, doch für ihn hatte es auch etwas Beklemmendes an sich.  
Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem breiten und gemütlichen Ledersofa, das links an der rückwärtigen Wand war.  
Doch es war nicht das Sofa, welches ihn interessierte, sonders der Gegenstand, der darüber an der Wand angebracht war.  
Es war ein Gemälde seines Vaters!  
Langsam ging er darauf zu und sein Blick war wie gebannt auf dieses Gemälde gerichtet! Es spiegelte seinen Vater wider, wie er auf den Thron der Truchsesse saß und sein Blick schien den Betrachter des Gemäldes zu verachten.  
Kalte grüne Augen schauten ihm entgegen und fast war es so, als stände sein Vater vor ihm. Denn diesen Blick von ihm kannte er! Mit diesem Blick hatte er ihn gen Osgiliath geschickt und es war seine letzte Erinnerung an ihm!

Vor dem Gemälde blieb er stehen und er versank in der Betrachtung von seines Vaters Gesicht!  
War dies wirklich der Mann, der ihn lebendig verbrennen wollte? Sein Vater?

Faramir schaute noch immer auf das Gemälde, als er leise sprach.  
Er fühlte fast die Anwesenheit seines Vaters und versuchte sich zu beherrschen.

„Vater? Warum wolltest Du mich mit in den Tod nehmen? Hast Du mir das Leben nicht gegönnt? Hast Du es mir nicht schon schwer genug gemacht?"

Er stockte und kämpfte wieder mit seinen Tränen, denn viele Erinnerungen der Demütigungen seines Vaters traten in sein Gedächtnis. „Ich war Dir nie der Sohn, den Du Dir so sehnlichst wünschtest! Ich konnte Deinen Anforderungen nie gerecht werden! Obwohl ich so sehr um Deine Anerkennung gekämpft habe! Doch trotz allem warst Du mein Vater und ich liebte Dich!"

Er schloss kurz seine Augen und wischte sich die Tränen weg, bevor er weitersprechen konnte.  
„Boromir sagte immer: Vater liebt Dich auf seine eigene Weise und irgendwann wird er es Dir auch zeigen können! Ich glaubte ihm, ich wollte ihm glauben und immer habe ich nach einem Funken Stolz für mich bei Dir gesucht oder Liebe! Doch ich habe es nie finden können! Und jetzt hat Gandalf zu mir gesagt, du würdest mich lieben! Wie soll ich das verstehen?" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und aus Schmerz wurde Wut!  
„Du hast mich so sehr geliebt, dass Du mich lebendig verbrennen wolltest? Konntest Du nicht ertragen, dass ich es überleben würde? Dass ich LEBEN würde? War es Dein Stolz, Dein Wahnsinn oder der Schmerz über Boromirs Tod?" Schwer atmend stand er vor dem Gemälde und der Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters schien ihn verhöhnen zu wollen!

Faramirs Gedanken hatten ausgesetzt und er war nicht mehr er selbst, als er mit einem Schrei der Wut mit beiden Fäusten auf das Gemälde einschlug.  
Es zerbrach und fiel von der Wand, genauso wie in Faramir etwas zerbrach, als er sich umwandte um einen Stuhl zu packen und ihn ebenfalls an die Wand schlug!

Er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und er war nicht Herr seiner Sinne. Er lebte das aus, was er lange Zeit unterdrückt hatte!


End file.
